The Dr Wily Show
by RedKatana
Summary: Dr. Wily interviews video game characters.
1. Episode 1

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 1**

* * *

Elec Man, Quick Man, Quint, Enker and Gemini Man played The Dr. Wily Show's theme song as the audience screamed (from joy, fear, insanity, maybe even a combination of all of them) and Dr. Wily walked onto the stage in his usual blue jeans, white shirt, white lab coat and red tie. He took a seat in a white dome chair that had a skull design on the back of it and red cushioned. That chair stood behind a large clear glass desk with a small stack of papers, a coffee cup, and a skeleton bobble head on it.

Wily smiled at his guest who was sitting on a chair just like his. His guest was a bald and very fat (he was pretty much shaped like an egg) man with a large orange mustache. The guest was wearing black pants, black boots, goggles on his head, a red vest with white stripes on its sleeves and on the front of it, and small sunglasses. Taking a small sip of coffee, Dr. Wily looked at his audience and said, "Welcome to The Dr. Wily Show, everyone!" Dr. Wily paused, fixing his tie, before adding, "I'm Dr.-"

"MOMMY, I'M SCARED!" cried a little brunette girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and freckles who was wearing a red dress from the audience. She couldn't have been older than twelve years-old.

Punk, who was wearing his armor just like the rest of Dr. Wily robots, suddenly started laughing. He tried hiding it behind his hand but it wasn't doing any good.

Dr. Wily raised an eyebrow at him. "What is your problem?"

Punk leaned against one of the white walls of the building and tried his best to stop laughing.

Scooting his chair a little closer to the desk, Dr. Wily shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, as I was-"

"PLEASE MAKE THE... THE...THE... BAD MAN GO... GO... go... away," cried the girl, as she hid under her blue seat. A woman - presumably her mother - with long brown hair and brown eyes knelt down on the ground, trying to comfort her.

Elec Man shifted uncomfortably and readjusted his guitar as Ballade just coughed. Pretty much everyone was uncomfortable. Except for Punk, he was still getting a kick out of the whole thing.

Wily rolled his eyes. "ANYWAY, our first guest is a brilliant robotics scientist - not as brilliant as me though-"

Bass, who was standing in front of a wide, tall white door that led to a dressing room, snorted. "Yeah right," he said, crossing his arms.

Dr. Wily slammed his coffee mug on the table and gave Bass a dirty look. "What did you just say, Bass?"

Bass gave him a small and innocent smile. "Oh, nothing." His smile grew wider. "Nothing at all."

Dr. Wily continued to stare at Bass for a few moments with pure hatred present in his eyes, before slowly returning his gaze to the audience. "Our first guest is a brilliant robotics scientist," Dr. Wily could have sworn he heard Bass chuckling, but he decided to ignore him, "named Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He's from a far away land, and he's been trying to take over the world for," Dr. Wily paused and turned to his guest, "how long did you say it is?"

"Ten years," said Dr. Robotnik. He shook his head. "Ten years..."

"Ten years? Who did you say you are fighting?" said Dr. Wily.

Fire blazed behind Dr. Robotnik's sunglasses, he gripped his chair, shaking a little in his anger. "Sonic," he said, almost as if the name felt a terrible taste in his mouth. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Dr. Wily leaned forward and put his interlocked hands under his chin and his elbows on his knees, his curiosity pique. "Now tell me, how does he-"

Bass unfolded his arms from his chest, grinning. "Wait a darn minute! Did.. Did you say Sonic the HEDGEHOG?" the ebony robot said.

Dr. Robotnik raised his left eyebrow and pushed his glasses down a bit, his blue eyes looking Bass over before saying, "Yes, I did."

Bass grin widened. "You mean a REAL hedgehog? A non mechanical HEDGEHOG?" he said, unable to stop himself from emitting a small chuckle.

Dr. Robotnik gave him a weird look. "Um, yes? What about it?"

Bass started cracking up laughing as he leaned against Enker's arm. "A HEDGEHOG! HA HA HA HA HA! HE'S BEEN FIGHTING A HEDGEHOG FOR TEN YEARS! LORD, THAT IS AN INSTANT CLASSIC!

Enker raised one of his eyebrows at Bass. "Um.. Uh.." He kept looking back and forth between Bass and Dr. Robotnik, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.

Quick Man snickered as Elec Man tried hiding his mouth with his music sheet. "Heh heh heh...Hedgehog... pffft," Elec Man whispered.

Gemini Man started chuckling and Punk, had he not been the manly man (err, robot) he was, would have been crying at this point.

Quint sighed deeply. " ...This will not end well," he said, a little worried.

Punk punched him on the arm, causing Quint to wince. "Lighten up, nerd," he said. Quint only glared at him in response.

Dr. Robotnik turned red. "Quit laughing!" he yelled, clenching the sides of his chair.

Metal Man snorted as he changed the camera's view. "Hedgehog..." he said, chuckling.

Bass started rolling on the ground. "BWAHAHAHAHA! A HEDGEHOG! I CAN'T... STOP... LAUGHING!"

The audience slowly joined in.

Guts Man frowned in confusion. "I don't get the joke," he said, scratching his head as he glanced around.

Bass wiped a tear from his eye. "Whew... If he's been fighting a hedgehog for ten years...imagine how long it will take Dr. Wily to beat.." Bass trailed off and began laughing again. He turned to Enker and began crying on his shoulder again at the thought. Enker, who decided that he couldn't deal with all of this anymore, slowly started walking away from Bass.

Dr. Wily stood up from his dome chair and threw his coffee cup at the wall. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW EVERYONE!" he screamed.

Punk rolled his eyes as everyone else stared at Dr. Wily before returning to what they were doing before.

Guts Man's frown deepened. "I still don't get it. What was the joke?" he said.

Bass started laughing again. A HEDGEH-" Bass sentence was cut short by someone throwing a wrench at him. "OW! WHO DID THAT!?" he shouted, glaring at everyone in the room.

"I told you all," whispered Quint, his face solemn. "I told you it wouldn't end well but you didn't listen."

Bass glared at him. "It was you, wasn't it!?" he said, resisting the urge to show any weakness by rubbing his head. "Wasn't it!?" he said again when Quint looked away from him with a loud 'Hmph'.

Dr. Wily sat back down, looking daggers at Bass. "No Bass, it was me. I did it. Shut up and let me do my show."

Bass muttered curses in English, Japanese, French and German. He began rubbing his head, unable to resist doing so any longer.

Wily turned back to Dr. Robotnik and asked, "I am so sorry about that, Robotnik. Now tell me, how-"

"Please, call me Eggman," Robotnik cut off, a small smile on his face.

"_Eggman?_" Albert inquired, with a tone of voice that pretty much asked, 'Sir, are you mad?' Which was saying a lot considering Wily made Junk Man, Spring Man, Clown Man, and tried to take over the world by controlling the game of Soccer. "You want me to call you _Eggman?_" he asked again, making sure he heard correctly. He really hoped he didn't.

Eggman nodded. "Oh yes, I rarely go by the name Robotnik anymore, Albert. I go by the nickname Eggman now." Pausing, he bit his lip and asked, "You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"Erm, no, I don't really mind," Wily answered as he leaned back in his chair, looking a little freaked out. 'What kind of person is okay with the name Eggman?' he thought. With a slight shake of his head, Wily asked, "So how many times have you tried taking over the world, Eggman?"

Eggman shook his head slowly, his face filled with misery as he thought of all his failures. "...I've lost track. I know it's been over twenty times and I always come so close, too..."

Bass gave a short cackle at that.

"Bass," Dr. Wily muttered, threatening him with the small skeleton bobble head that was on his desk. "I mean it."

Bass turned his head away and whistled.

Wily sighed and turned his attention back to his guest. "I'm so sorry about that. So what kind of things have you tried?" he asked.

Eggman sighed. "Everything," he whispered. Eggman crunches his fists as his body shook slightly. "HE JUST WON'T DIE. He's just..." Eggman trailed off, sighing once more.

Metal Man yawned and readjusted the camera.

"Heat Man, please get me another cup of coffee." When the Robot Master gave him a 'yes sir', he turned back to Eggman. "Is it always just him?" inquired Wily.

The younger of the two scientists rubbed one of his temples, sighing. "No. It's usually him and that stupid fox.." he stated. "Sometimes that echidna joins him, too."

Quick Man hid his face behind Elec Man's music sheet.

Dr. Wily glared at him. "You better not be laughing, Quick Man."

Quick Man grinned widely. "Don't worry, I'm not."

Dr. Wily turned back to Dr. Eggman and asked, "So it's always him and this fox?"

Eggman sighed. "No, it's not just Tails and Sonic. Sometimes Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Cheese and a bunch of his other friends help out too."

Bass smirked and chuckled.

"Those are the most retarded names I've ever heard," said Punk, joining Bass in laughter.

Oh, how Wily wished he still had that cup of coffee so he could throw it at Punk and Bass. How he wished that Heat Man wasn't taking forever with getting him a new one. "What animals are they?" Wily asked, trying very hard to remain calm.

Eggman readjusted his glasses and said, "Well, Amy is a hedgehog, Knuckles is an echidna, Big is a cat, Shadow is also a hedgehog, Rouge is a bat, Cream is a rabbit and Cheese is a chao."

"What's a chao?" Guts Man asked.

"So who would you say is the most annoying to fight?" Wily asked, trying his best to ignore his robots..

"Either Sonic or Knuckles," answered Eggman. Looking at the ground, he whispered, "I really wish I would have let him fall in that lava..."

Wily frowned. "What do you mean?"

Eggman groaned loudly. "I saved his life once. He was about to fall into lava and I saved him," he muttered, still looking at the ground.

Bass started laughing. "Wait, you saved his-" Bass trailed off as soon as he saw the look Wily was giving him. "Err, never mind," he said, not wanting to get hit with another wrench.

Ignoring the Robot Master, Eggman continued, quietly, "I couldn't let him die. I couldn't just let nature do it." Slamming his fist on his chair's armrest, he said a little louder, "I have to destroy him!"

Wily nodded, understanding what his friend was going on about. "I see. I feel the same way." Wily looked at his wristwatch and gave his guest a sad smile. "Thank you so much for joining us, Eggman." He shook Dr. Eggman's hand.

Eggman smiled. "It was my pleasure, Albert."

"Give an applause for our guest, everyone!" said Wily.

The audience didn't do anything for several seconds. Most of them just looked at each other.

The Robot Masters looked uncomfortably around.

Dr. Wily glared at them. "AHEM." When the audience still didn't applaude him, Wily slammed his fist on his desk as he got up, screaming, "YOU CALL THAT APPLAUSE!? I TOLD YOU TO APPLAUD HIM AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME!?"

The audience cheered (probably out of fear) as Wily sat back down. "That's better," he said.

Enker, Quint, Quick Man, Gemini Man and Elec Man played the ending theme.


	2. Episode 2

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 2**

* * *

The crowd screamed from their seats as the band played music and Dr. Wily sat down in his large skull-shaped chair which laid next to a large wooden table.

Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee, before saying, "Welcome to the Dr. Wily show everyone! I'm Dr. Wily an-

"MOMMY, THE MAN IS BACK!" screamed a little girl, her eyes widening as she started gripping her blue seat, fearfully.

Dr. Wily stared at the same little girl from the last episode. He sighed, then continued with what he was saying. "I'm Dr. Wily, and today's guest is Terr-"

"MAKE HIM GO AWAY, MOMMY!" she cried out, now clutching onto her mother's dress. Her voice was slightly muffled by the thick, brown and red cloth and her mother's soothing voice.

Dr. Wily bit his bottom lip, which was right before he shut his eyes for a few moments. He opened them again and forced a smile. "Today's guest-"

"WHY MOMMY? WHY?" she cried out as she drew herself away from her mother, rubbing her eyes.

"That's it!" Dr. Wily yelled out out as he banged his fists on the table, causing some of his coffee to spill. "FLASH MAN!"

Flash Man shot up from the audience, startling a few members of the audience. "I'm on it!" He rushed over to the little girl and grabbed her by the wrist and gently, but firmly, started pulling. "Come on, you're coming with me little lady."

"Let go of my baby!" cried the mother as she grabbed Flash Man's leg, which cause some jerks from the bald blue and yellow Robot Master.

"Get off of me!" he cried, shaking his leg.

"Oh, and take the woman also, Flash Man." Dr. Wily said, carelessly waving his hand and taking another sip of his coffee.

Flash Man blinked, and took his hand off the girl's back. "Got it, master!" he said, winking and giving Dr. Wily a thumbs up with his free hand. He grabbed the woman along with the child, and started heading towards a wooden door.

"Now, what was I saying...?" Wily said to himself, rubbing his chin gently as he ignored the loud protests and threats from the woman and the little girl. "Oh yes, now I remember. Today's guest is from a far away land- in fact, he's not even from this planet! Please welcome... Terra!"

Terra walked up to the stage, his armor shining a sky blue color due to the bright lighting in the room. He started waving his hands and started blowing kisses to everyone in the audience as his green hair bounced in perfect harmony with each step he took.

"OH MY GOSH! HE WAVED AT ME!" cried a redheaded woman from the third row.

"I LOVE YOU TERRA! MARRY ME!" said a blond teenage girl, blowing kisses at him.

"NO, MARRY ME!" cried an unseen woman from the back of the audience.

"EEK! IT'S TERRA!" screamed a fat brunette woman, jumping up and down.

Bass blinked, nonplussed. "What the hell's wrong with the women? It's just Terra." he said, crossing his arms.

Terra flipped his hair back and sat down on a skull shaped chair. "It's the hair," he said, smiling as he winked at the audience. Several of the women in the audience passed out at that.

Dr. Wily leaned forward, slowly. He gave his guest a wide and slightly creepy smile. "Hello Terra, how are-"

"HE WINKED AT ME! HE WINKED AT ME!" cried another woman, which was right before fainting.

Dr. Wily blinked, looking very freaked out as that smile disappeared. "...Right. As I was saying... How are you?"

Terra shrugged gently as he smiled slyly. "Could be better, could be worse."

"So... tell me," Dr. Wily grinned as he leaned even closer to Terra, asking, "how did you defeat Mega Man? What is your secret?"

Terra leaned towards Dr. Wily's ear, and whispered, "Easy, all you have to do is..." he paused, looking unsure. "I don't know if I should tell you," he said, biting his lip slightly as he glanced at the audience. Terra smiled when he saw the dreamy expressions on the girls' faces.

"Yes?" Dr. Wily asked as a look of excitement started appearing on his face.

"All you have to do is..." Another pause.

"Yes!" Dr. Wily squeaked out, his eyes shining with excitement. "Go on! Go on!"

"All you have to do is..."

"Out with it boy!" he yelled, his face turning red with anger.

"All you have to do is," he paused, then continued in a tone that was close to yelling. "NOT SUCK!"

Dr. Wily's excitement slowly dropped as all the Robot Masters laughed.

Terra drew himself from Dr. Wily's ear and smirked when he saw the scientist's expression.

Punk and Enker smirked and chuckled.

Bass leaned his shoulder against Quick Man as he wheezed out, "Oh man, he got you good Dr. Wily."

"Shut up Bass," he said, teeth pressed tightly as he turned back to Terra. "So tell me Terra, who do you think is the greatest fighter you've ever faced?"

Terra blinked. "Mega Man, of course."

Wily nodded, almost as if he had expected that question. "O.K. then... Who would you say is the weakest person you've ever fought?"

Terra frowned as he started rubbing his chin with his left hand. "Hm, Mega Man."

Quick Man gave Terra a weird look while the other Robot Masters looked at one another.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow, obviously confused. "How?"

"Well, before he got that upgrade he was a total wimp; the guy couldn't make the smallest scratch on me," he said, shrugging.

"...Oh." Dr. Wily paused and frowned. "...Um, curious question..."

"Yes?" Terra asked in singsong for some weird reason.

"What sort of metal are you made of?" Wily said.

"I'm made of a," he leaned towards Dr. Wily's ear, breathing deeply, before continuing with, "made of..."

"Answer the question already, boy!" Wily yelled, slamming his fists on the table. "Spit it out now!"

"I'm made of a," he paused, then continued with, "NON-SUCKING METAL."

The Robot Masters burst out laughing as Dr. Wily's face turned red.

Quick put his hand over his mouth as he laughed. "Oh man, "I cannot believe you fell for that again, Wily."

Wily threw a practically empty coffee mug at Quick Man. Unfortunately, the speedster dodged and continued to laugh. "SHUT UP QUICK MAN."

Quint looks at the clock and whistled. "We're running a little late here, guys," he said.

Dr. Wily gave a silent sigh. "Give an applause for Terra everyone!"

The woman started screaming as Terra waved his hands and said his good-byes.

"I LOVE YOU!" scream a pale ebony haired girl from the back.

"YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" yelled some blond from the 11th row.

"CALL ME, TERRA!" cried another blond, raising up a piece of paper that had her cell phone number on it. Terra winked at her and mouth, "Oh I will, babe," causing the blond to faint.

"Okay, really, what is hell is wrong with the women?" Bass asked.

Terra smirked as he passed by him and said, as he flipped his long, shiny green hair, "It's all in the hair."


	3. Episode 3

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 3**

* * *

The audience screamed from their seats as Elec Man, Enker, Quick Man, Quint, and Gemini Man played The Dr. Wily Show's theme song.

Wily rubbed the end of his mustache and said, "Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show everyone! I'm your host, Dr. Wily! Today's guest is from a far away land. Please give a huge applause for the King of the Koopas, Bowser!"

Nobody made any sounds or movements, they just stared at him blankly.

"Ahem." Wily started tapping the table, extremely annoyed. "I said: please give a huge applause for Bowser." His voice was harsh as stared them all down. The audience members briefly looked at each other before they slowly started to cheer out of fear.

Bowser walked up to the stage and sat down across from Dr. Wily, which caused the small chair to almost break under his weight. Bowser gave Dr. Wily a toothy grin.

"So, Bowser, how are you feeling today?" the scientist said, a large smile on his face.

"Quite good, actually," the king said as the host took a sip from his mug.

"That's good to hear. " He leaned towards Bowser and placed the front of his hands under his chin, clearly interested. "So tell me Bowser, what is it like living in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Bowser sighed. His voice gruff, he said, "Well, I can't say much about Peach's territory, but the Dark Land is actually not that bad. Sure, it's a little more on the sh-"

"The Dark Land?" Bass said, a large grin on his face. He raised his hand up to his mouth and chuckled. "That is the stupidest name I have ever heard."

The scientist grumbled and glared daggers at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Is it possible for you not to interrupt someone, Bass?"

Bass just ignored him and started dusting off his black shirt, smiling innocently. He looked more innocent than a newborn baby at that moment.

Wily sighed, turned back to Bowser, and gave the other an apologetic smile. "I'm am so sorry about that." He rubbed his chin and whispered, "Let's see... what was I about to say...?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, what countries are around the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"The Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasaland, Kitchen Island..." Bowser said, leaning back in his chair.

"...Sarasaland?" Fire Man said slowly, baffled.

No one took any notice of this, however. Everyone was staring at Bowser as he continued his list of bizarre places.

"Dinosaur Land, and Kitchen Island... Wait, I already mentioned that, didn't I?" When Wily nodded, Bowser shrugged and said, "Oh.. Well, that's about it, really, I guess.." Bowser squirmed in his chair, trying hard to get comfortable..

"Dinosaur Land?" Bass asked, a grin appearing on his face as he ran one of his hand through his hair. "Who the heck would name a country Kitchen Land? Or Dinosaur Land for that matter?"

"Some men who like... those things?" Ice Man suggested as he looked around nervously. "I don't know, Bass. People do a lot of weird stuff. Like make robots like Plant Man."

"...Not a bad guess, Ice Man..." Bass whispered slowly as he rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Not a bad guess at all..."

"Uh huh," Dr. Wily paused as he looked a little unsure. "Who did you say always rescues Princess Peach again?"

Bowser's face twisted in anger. "Mario," he said as he started gripping the chair's armrests, shaking a little.

The scientist nodded, a sympathetic look on his face and pain in his eyes. Wily knew the king's feelings better than anyone. "And what exactly is he? You know, what does he do for a living?"

"He's a plumber," Bowser answered as he started tightening his hold on the chair. Bass began chuckling.

Dr. Wily nodded and, leaning forwards Bowser even more, said, "So this plumber keeps on-"

"Wait, he's a plumber?" Punk said, unable to hold back a few laughs as he slapped his knee. "You keep losing to a plumber! Bass, he keeps on losing to a plumber! How pathetic is that?"

Wily slammed his fist into the table, livid. "I swear, one of these days you two, both of you will be sent-"

"WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST SAY?" Bowser yelled out, as he jumped out of the guest's chair.

"Oh, nothing," Punk said, giving him an innocent grin. "Isn't that right Bass?"

Bass just gave Bowser an innocent and almost sickeningly sweet smile. If it was possible at all, he would've probably had a halo over his head.

"Yeah, that's what I though," Bowser muttered as slowly sat back down. The king took no notice of the loud creaking sounds the chair made.

Bass leaned near Punk's ear and whispered, "Pathetic..." Punk snickered.

Bowser luckily did not hear that. Wily did however and decided to ignore it.

Trying to keep his anger under control, the scientist took a few deep breath. "How long have you been trying to defeat Mario?"

"About 4 years," Bowser replied, shaking his head. "4 long, horrible years..."

"Really? That's all?" Dr. Wily asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Bowser frowned. "Err, how long have you been trying to defeat Mega Man?"

"About," Dr. Wily looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought, "19 years..."

Bowser's frown deepened. "Really? He's that good?" The koopa sounded flabbergasted.

"No, Wily just sucks at making robots." Bass answered, a large grin on his face. "Everything he's ever made is crap and everything he'll make is crap."

Dr. Wily snorted loudly. Suddenly he gave a somewhat sinister smile. "Really? So you finally admit that you're a failure?"

Bass opened his mouth for a comeback, then closed it because he realized he didn't have one.

"My point exactly," said Wily with a victorious smile.

"He got you good, Bass," said Quick Man, smirking.

Bass gave Quick Man the evil eye and good view of his razor-sharp teeth. "Shut up, Quick Man."

"So it's always him, Bowser?" Wily asked, leaning back into his chair.

"No, sometimes it's his brother Luigi or something like that..." Bowser let out a loud sigh as he looked at the ground. He had a very miserable expression on.

Wily - who was cupping his chin - frowned. "But it's mostly him?"

"Yes." He gave the scientist a tiny bitter smile. "It's mostly him."

"How many times would you say he's defeated you?" Wily asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bowser let out a loud sigh. "About 29 times, I think..."

"Man, you suck," Punk muttered. Dr. Wily glared at him.

Wily sighed and looked at his wristwatch. It was already 11:57 PM. He gave the king a sad smile and stretched his hand out to him, wanting a handshake. "Thank you so much for your time, Bowser."

Bowser gave the other a toothy grin and shook his hand. "It was a real pleasure to be here."

Wily turned to his audience and said, "Give an applause for Bowser everybody!"

The audience cheered once more (unlike how they did with Terra, probably because they weren't afraid like they are now) as Bowser started to leave.


	4. Episode 4

**Don't worry ElementalSwordskid, I will. Well, not _exactly _all of it... I'm missing like... (Thinks hard) Five chapters, They're are gone, forever. The only ones I remember that are missing are: Mario, Kirby, and Pit... None of which were good, so yeah...**

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 4**

* * *

The crowd screams as Dr. Wily sits in his comfortable dome shaped skull chair and takes a sip of his coffee.  
"Welcome to the Dr. Wily show everyone! I'm your host Dr. Wily an--"

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." Punk said.

Wily ignored him and continued. "and today's special guest is none other than King Dee Dee Dee!"

Metal Man turned to camera to the entrance for guests.

Everyone is silent for a few seconds...and no one shows up.

Dr. Wily coughs and fixed his white collar.. "Ummm..." he paused. "Flash Man, Guts Man, Star Man, Shadow Man, Junk Man, and Ice Man! Get over here!"

"Yes master Wily?" Flash Man asked, giving him a slight bow.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" asked Star Man, giggling.

"What can I do for you, tatsujin?" asked Shadow, coming out from a dark corner of the room.

"Yes, master?" asked Junk Man.

"Yes sir?" asked Guts Man.

Dr. Wily noticed that Ice Man wasn't coming over here. "Ahem. Ice Man, get over here..."

Ice Man raised his eyebrow. "Ice Man isn't here, Wily..."

Dr. Wily sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine then, you go then, commander. And if you find Ice Man, tell him, O.K.?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hurry up and find out where King Dee Dee Dee!"

"O.K.!" Ice Man said, running to the backstage; the Robot Masters followed him.

Dr. Wily sighed and uncomfortable took a sip of his coffee while the audience stared at him.

As Elec Man shifted uncomfortably, Dr. Wily started rub his temple. "I do not what Thomas was thinking when he made Ice Man." Wily said.

"What you really got to wonder is what he was he thinking when he made Guts Man." Quick Man said.

Dr. Wily raised a eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well just think about it. Just what the heck is a Guts Man?"

Dr. Wily just sat there for a few moments, then smiled slightly. "You know... you're right..."

* * *

**With Flash Man, Guts Man, Star Man, Shadow Man, Junk Man, and Ice Man**

* * *

"King Dee Dee Dee! Where are you?" yelled out Flash Man.  
Guts Man looked around and saw a vase of flowers on a table; he picked up, took out the flowers, and looked inside the vase and turned to Flash Man. "He's not in the vase, Flash Man." Flash Man gave him a look that said: of course he's not in the vase, you idiot!

"KING DEE DEE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ice Man screamed as loud as he could, causing Star Man to jump into Guts Man's arms in fear.

"Eek!! Don't yell like that Ice Man!" Star Man cried in his high pitched voice. "You scared me!" He looked up at Guts Man and noticed he was staring at him. Star Man blushed in embarrassment and slowly slipped out of Guts Man's hold. He brushed himself off and noticed that he had dirt and flower petals all over his armor. "Eww, gross."

"He's not in the bathroom." said a dark voice. Flash Man turned around and saw that the speaker was Shadow Man. "Neither is he outside, Flash Man-kun."

"Hmmm..." Flash Man put his right hand under his chin and rubbed it.

"He's not under the rug either." Guts Man said as he put the hallway rug back on the floor, which earned him many stares of amazement and pity for several moments.

Junk Man sighed and placed his hand on his face. He noticed Dust Man coming out of a different hall and coming into this one. He was carrying a bucket, a mop, a rag, and some glass cleaner. "Hey Dust Man, have you seen King Dee Dee Dee?"

Dust Man just stared at him for several moments before sighing and muttering, "He left."

Flash Man's head quickly turned around "...He left?"

Dust Man nodded.

"I think we should go back to Wily, Flash Man-kun." Shadow Man said, as he disappeared into the shadows.

Flash Man sighed. "You heard the man, let's go."

They all headed back to Dr. Wily. When they got back, Dr. Wily and Quick Man were cracking up laughing as Bass, Enker, Gemini Man, Punk, Quint and the audience were giving them weird looks.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Dr. Wily wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ha ha ha... Oh man, brilliant just brilliant, master... Who would have thought it would be on the left side!?" Quick Man started banging his fists on Gemini Man's drums. "Ha ha ha ha! The left side and not the right! HA HA HA HA!!"

Bass turned to Star Man and whispered, "They are insane."

Quick Man noticed us and smiled. "Did you find King Dee Dee Dee?"

"Ummmm... He left..." Star Man muttered, and started playing with his fingers nervously.

"What?" Dr. Wily asked in confusion.

"He left," Shadow Man said, giving Dr. Wily a slight bow. "we have no idea why, mai joutei."

"So... what kind of freak are you going to interview now,Wily?" Bass asked, a grin playing across his face.

"Shut up, Bass." He turned to the camera Plant Man was working with. "We'll be right back after this commercial break."

"But really mai joutei, who are you going to interview?" Shadow Man asked. Dr. Wily's response was a sigh.

Dr. Wily took another sip of his coffee, he then froze for a few seconds, then he turned towards the Robot Masters. "I have an idea."

"What is it,Wily?" Star Man asked, his voice sounding unusually girly.

"How about we interview you all?" he asked.

Most of his responses to that question were stares of shock.

"Eek! You're serious!?" Star Man asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"You're joking right, tatsujin?" Shadow Man asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No, I'm serious. Star Man, Junk Man, Shadow Man, Guts Man, Flash Man, and Ice Man, I want you all to get all the Robot Masters you can find before the commercial break ends, O.K.?

"Yes, most generous lord!" Star Man said.

"Yes, mai joutei." Shadow moaned in aggravation.

"Okey dokey." chimed in Ice Man.

"Sure thing, boss." Guts Man said.

"We'll find as many as we can!" Flash Man said.

With that they all left.

* * *

**Four minutes later...**

* * *

"O.K., we're back everyone! And todays guests are Ice Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Guts Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Quint, Snake Man, Knight Man, Star Man, and Toad Man! First off is Ice Man! Tell me Ice Man, how are you today?"  
"Ice Man feels kinda hot, actually. But besides that, Ice Man feels good."

"So tell me Ice Man, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like drawing, getting into snowball fights, skiing, making ice sculptures and snowmen..."

"And what do you hate?"

"Hot baths, summer, Snake Man..."

"Really? You hate Snake Man?"

"Yeah... He's kinda creepy."

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow. "You think hes creepy?"

"He doesn't think he's creepy, he knows he is creepy. Snake Man creeps almost everyone." Bass said.

"Agreed." Punk said.

Dr. Wily shook his head. "Who would you say is the strongest of the original Robot Masters?"

"Hmmm... I would have to say Elec Man."

"And the weakest?"

"Bomb Man."

"Who?" Quick Man asked. "Who's Bomb Man?"

Bass chuckled.

Dr. Wily sighed. "The short, fat, yellow robot with the orange Mohawk."

Quick Man just stared at him.

"He carries bombs with him..."

Quick Man just continued to stare blankly at him.

"He was made by Dr. Light..."

"...and I stole him..."

"... I have NO IDEA who you're talking about!"

Bass burst out laughing.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow at him. "What is so funny?"

Bass wiped a tear from his eye. "...Its just that EVERYONE forgets about Bomb Man!"

Dr. Wily turned back to Ice Man. "What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue!"

"Okay then... Now the next question is a request from someone in the audience... Have you met that special person yet?"

Ice Man blushed. "No!" he said quickly, sweating a little.

Quick Man laughed. "Come on, Ice Man, we all know that you love Rol-- HOLY CRAP!!" he yelled as he dodged a huge cube of ice. "You could've hurt me!"

"Isn't that the point?" Metal Man asked as he repositioned the camera on Ice Man and Dr. Wily.

"...Shut up." This was Quick Man's only reply to that question.

Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee. "If you could bring one person back to life, who would it be?"

Ice Man frowned. "...That's an interesting question..." He bit his lip. "I... have no idea..."

"Well Ice Man, that should be it. Thanks for being on the show!"

Ice Man just smiled and waved at the audience while he took his leave.

O.K., next is... Elec Man! So tell me Elec Man, how are you feeling today?"

"Quite good, actually."

"So tell me Elec Man, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, I usually practice my guitar, read, hiking... those kind of things."

"And what do you hate?"

"Idiots, the cold," Elec stopped, he could have sworn he heard someone say: you suck. But he decided to ignore it and continue. "Snake Man," At that Bass chuckled. "and anything that cheaply made..."

"What's your favorite color?"

"It's either black, white, or yellow..."

"And who would you say is the strongest out of the original Robot Masters?"

Elec Man bit his lip. "I'd hate to sound full of myself... but... it would probably be me..."

"And the weakest?"

"Probably Bomb Man or Guts Man."

"But I still don't get it, Dr. Wily! Who is Bomb Man?" Quick Man asked, obviously confused.

Dr. Wily sighed and ignored him. "Who would you say is the strongest Robot Master?"

"Probably Tengu Man... or Ring Man." He said after a moment of hesitation. Elec Man could have sworn he saw Bass roll his eyes and heard him snort.

"If you could bring one person back from the dead, who would it be?"

"Hmmm, well, it would obviously be someone famous... But it's hard to decide who would be the best person to bring back would be..."

"Well, thank you for your time, Elec Man."

"It was my pleasure."

"Next up is Fire Man everyone!"

The audience cheered as Fire Man took a seat.

"How are you feeling Fire Man?"

"A little cold, but alright besides that."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Sparring, hike with Elec Man, doing horrible pranks..."

Bass smiled. "Were you the person who put those termites in Wood Man's bed?"

Fire Man laughed. "Yeah, me, Ice Man, and Crash Man did that."

Bass chuckled. "Didn't you guys put worms and ants in there also?"

"Yeah, we also put roaches in his food."

Dr. Wily just kept looking back and forth between Bass and Fire Man. "Sometimes I wonder about you two..." He shook his head and sighed. "What do you hate?"

"Well, I hate idiots who can't take a joke, Wood Man..."

Bass chuckled.

"But why?"

Fire Man looked confused. "Why what?

"Why do you hate Wood Man?"

"Because he's a stupid pansy, who plays with dolls, and plays dress up with Astro Man, and his name is WOOD MAN. FOR PETE'S SAKE FATHER, HE'S A ROBOT NAMED WOOD MAN. WHY THE HECK DID YOU NAME HIM WOOD MAN, FATHER!? WHY IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING HOLY AND UNHOLY WOULD YOU NAME HIM WOOD MAN!?"

Bass, Punk, and Quint cracked up laughing.

"THAT'S WHY I PUT TERMITES IN HIS BED! BECAUSE TERMITES KINDA, I DON'T KNOW, EAT WOOD!"

Dr. Wily went completely silent.

"AND WHO THE HECK GAVE HIM A CINDI LAUPER RECORD!? I SWEAR, ALL I CAN HEAR SOMETIMES IS GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN! AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S USUALLY 6 A.M. IN THE FREAKING MORNING!"

"You know... I think it was Toad Man who gave him that... I think it was a birthday gift..." Enker said, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"WHAT!? IT WAS TOAD MAN!? OH, THAT IS IT!" He jumped out of his chair and he stormed out of the room "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL...I'LL... I'LL...OUCH!!" Fire Man's scream and a loud crashing sound like a glass breaking could be heard in the other room. "WHAT THE!? STUPID TABLE!"

"...O.K. then..." Dr. Wily said slowly, his face and voice showing that he was a little disturbed. "Next up is Guts Man, I guess..."

The audience cheered as Guts Man walked on to the stage and say down.

"So tell me, how are you feeling?"

Guts Man frowned. "Well, I suppose I feel fine."

"So tell me Guts Man, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Fighting, hanging out with my brothers..."

"What do you hate?"

"Meanies, Snake Man, bugs..."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Umm... Brown..."

"Who would you say is the strongest out of the original Robot Masters?"

"Elec Man... I think."

"And the weakest?"

"Cut Man."

"And who would you say is the strongest Robot Master?"

"I think Bass..."

Bass smiled at that.

"If you could bring back anyone from the dead, who would it be?"

Guts Man frowned. "I don't know... Walt Disney?" he shrugged.

"Thank you for your time, Guts Man. Give an applause for Guts Man everyone!"

The audience gave an applause as Guts Man took his leave.

"Our next guest is... Flash Man!"

The crowd cheered as Flash Man sat down on a skull shaped chair.

"So, how are you feeling today, Flash Man?"

"Well, besides the fact that I'm a little annoyed by Guts Man's stupidity, I'm quite good, actually."

Wily sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He bothered checking to see if King Dee Dee Dee was in a vase."

Wily sighed as he shook his head while rubbing his temple with his left hand. "I REALLY need to run some tests on Guts Man..."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee. "Anyway, what do you hate, Flash Man?"

"Guts Man, Snake Man, winter, swimming..."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue or white."

"Who would you say is the strongest Robot Master?"

"Hmm, probably Metal Man or Tengu Man..."

"And the weakest?"

"Hmmm... Bomb Man..." To this answer, Quick Man once again started to wear a confused face.

"If you could bring anyone back to life, who would it be?"

"Albert Einstein?"

"Thank you so much for your time, Flash Man! Give an applause to Flash Man, everyone!"

The crowd cheered for Flash Man.

Dr. Wily yawned. "I have really got to drinking so much coffee..." he muttered under his breath. "Our next guest is... Quick Man!"

Quick Man stepped away from the mike and took a seat next to Dr. Wily.

"So, how are you?"

"Ummmm...good, I guess..."

"What or who do you hate?"

"Umm... Turbo Man, Snake Man, snails, rap..."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Umm, yellow..."

"Who would you say is the strongest Robot Master?"

"Bass... or Tengu Man... or Ring Man... or King... or... ummm... I don't know..."

"And the weakest?"

"Umm... Bomb Man or Search Man..."

"If you could bring one person back from the dead, who would it be?"

"...I... don't know?"

Dr. Wily nodded. "What is your number one goal- besides serving me of course - in life?"

This caused Quick Man to immediately jumped out of his chair. He stomped his right foot on the ground and raise his fist to the audience."My life long goal in life is to prove everyone wrong about the cheetah- that it's NOT the fastest thing alive! That neither the cheetah, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Shadow the Hedgehog are the fastest things alive!" Dr. Wily suddenly began to realize that Enker, Quint, Gemini Man, and Elec Man were playing epic music to Quick Man's slightly speech. "But that I, DWN-012, better know as Quick Man, am, and will always be, THE FASTEST THING IN NOT JUST THE PAST, HECK, NOT EVEN JUST THE PRESENT REALLY, BUT THAT I AM AND WILL ALWAYS BE, THE FASTEST FOR ALL ETERNITY! AND I, QUICK MAN, WILL PROVE THAT BY GOING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND!" He said, shaking his right fist passionately towards the heavens as tears slowly ran down his cheeks and the epic music finally ended.

Dr. Wily starts to sweat. "Yeah... ummmm... thank you so much for your time, Quick Man?"

Quick Man whipped his watery eyes with left arm and sniffed. "No problem, master. It was truly an honor..." he said, going back to his place in front of his mike, surrounded by the other band members.

"Ummm... give an applause for Quick Man, everyone..." Dr. Wily said slowly, his nervousness, shock, and disturbance showing in his voice and face.

The audience gave him an applause with a little hesitation.

"Thank you everyone! I love you all so much!" Quick Man said, waving to the audience and winking and blowing kisses to the women in the audience.

"...Okay then... Up next is Quint..."

Quint sat down on the guest's chair.

"So, how are you Quint?"

"Alright."

"So, what or who do you hate most?"

"Mega Man, skating, and winter."

"Who do you think is the most powerful Robot Master?"

"...Hm, Shadow Man..."

"And the weakest?"

"Bomb Man or Burst Man."

Quick Man leaned over to Enker's ear. "Pssss, do you have any idea who Bomb Man is?"

Enker just shook his head as Quick Man sighed softly.

"If you could bring anyone back to life, who would it be?"

"Ummmmmm, uhhhhhhh..." He shrugged slowly.

Wily sighed. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"If you could wish for anything, what would it be?"

In response to this question, Quint frowned very deeply. "Well, I've been wondering whats with those dreams..."

"Dreams?"

Quint nodded darkly. "Yeah, I've having these certain dreams over and over again for years..."

"What happens in your dreams?"

Quint sighed. "Usually I'm Mega Man and I'm fighting you..." He looked at the ground. "I remember one where I was going to kill you... but Bass saved you..."

Dr. Wily was staring at Quint in surprise.

"I also had one where you framed my Proto Man... and then there was another one where you kidnapped a Russian kid... at least I think the child was Russian..."

Dr. Wily starts to sweat.

"Then there was another one where you kidnapped me and reprogrammed me..." He looked up at Dr. Wily and smiled slightly. " Pretty weird, huh?"

"...Ummmm, uhhhh, yes... It's very weird..." Wily said, nervously.

Quint continued to stare at the floor in thought.

"...Umm, thank you for your time Quint... Give an applause for Quint, everyone..."

Quint left the chair and returned right where he was before, which was right next to Quick Man.

"Our next guest is... Snake Man!"

As Snake took a seat in the cozy skull chair, Dr. Wily could have sworn he heard Bass say: great, the freak is here.

"So, tell me Snake Man, how are you?

"Actually, I'm quite fine, ssssir."

"So, who or what do you hate?"

"Sssundaysss, anything cheaply made, ice cream ssssundaysss, and sssnow."

"And who or what do you like?"

"Reptilessss, Toad Man, Sssshadow Man, and Ice Man..."

"And who would you say is the strongest Robot Master?"

"Sssshadow Man, Bassss, or Sssshade Man."

"And the weakest?"

"Bursssst Man."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"If you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?"

"Ummm, I don't know..."

"Thank you for your time, Snake Man."

"Your welcome, masssster."

"Give an aupplause for Snake Man, everyone!"

The audience did just that as Snake Man left.

"Glad he's gone." Gemini Man said.

"Our next guest is... Knight Man!"

Knight Man sat down on guests chair.

"So, how are you doing Knight Man?"

"Quite good, my fine fellow."

"So what or who do you hate most?"

"Tomahawk Man."

"Really? Tomahawk Man?"

"Yes, the lad scares me."

"Hm, interesting. So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Fence, go horseback riding, read..."

"Who's your favourite writer?"

"Either it is Shakespeare or Pope."

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow. "Pope? Oh, you mean Alexander Pope."

"Yes, it is him that I speak of, my good fellow. Tennyson is good also, though..."

"What's your favourite color?"

"Black."

"If you could bring anyone back from the dead, who--"

"Lancelot." Knight Man said, cutting off the rest of Dr. Wily's question.

Dr. Wily smiled. "Thank you for your time, Knight Man."

"You're quite welcome, my lord." Said Knight Man, getting up and giving Wily a bow.

The audience cheered for him as he left.

"Our next guest is... Star Man!"

Star Man skipped across the stage, blew everyone kisses, and told everyone he loves them as Bass made a gagging sound.

Star Man sat down with his legs crossed together and gave Wily a sweet, childish smile. "Hi daddy!"

"Hello Star Man, how are you today?"

"Magnificent father!"

"So tell me, what do you hate most?"

"Bugs... Oh yeah, and toads!"

"And what do you like most?"

"Kittens!" Star Man said, with shiny eyes and with such a sickeningly cute and girly voice. "They're just so ADORABLE!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink!"

"Who would you say is the strongest Robot Master?"

"Eh, probably Bass..."

"And the weakest?"

"Toad Man!" Star Man said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"If you could bring anyone back from the dead, who would it be?"

"I... don't know..." he said innocently.

"What's your second most important goal in life?"

"To become the greatest actor and singer who ever lived!"

Wily smiled. "Thank you for your time, Star Man."

Star Man smiled sweetly. "You're welcome, daddy." He waved goodbye to everyone and left.

Bass stared blankly at where Star Man once sat...

"Wait a darn minute..." he said, coming to a sudden realization. "...was Star Man wearing LIPSTICK!?"

Enker thought about that. "You know... I think he was..." he said, a huge grin appearing on his face.

Wily ignored then all. "Our next guest is... Toad Man!"

The crowd cheered as Toad Man sat on the guest's chair.

"So, how are you Toad Man?"

"Fine."

"Umm, may I just say something before you interview him, master?" Quick Man asked.

"...You may..."

"Isn't Fire Man after him?"

Dr. Wily's face froze.

"Why would Fire Man be after me?" Toad Man asked, his face surprisingly showing quite a bit of confusion.

Quick Man bit his lip. "Let's just say you caused him a lot of... pain... and aggervation..."

"But... how did I--"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A GUN!!" screamed Fire Man, running into the room with a chain saw.

"AHH!!" Toad Man yelled out as he jumped back on his feet and started running out of the room.

"GET OVER HERE!!" he scream, running after Toad Man, who was in another room by now.

And then silence reigned for the longest time.

"...Okay, that was weird." was Gemini Man said, breaking the silence.

Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee. "Okay everyone, that's the end of this... strange episode of the Dr. Wily show... See you next time..."

* * *


	5. Episode 5

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 5**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee. The host gave his audience a giant cheerful grin and said, "Greetings everyone! Welcome to The Dr. Wily Show. I'm your host, Dr. Albert Wily. Today's guest has saved the world- though not by himself- from an evil alien named Lavos! Not only that, but he's from a faraway land! Please welcome... Crono!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the guest waved at them and took a seat, a small smirk on his face. He faced Wily, that smile growing larger by the second.

The scientist sat his coffee down and smiled at the redhead. "So, tell me Crono, how are you today?" he said, his smile now enormous.

Crono put his hand under his chin, then shook his head, a stoic expression on his face.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow and his eyes grew larger than any of his creations had ever seen. "Umm, Crono?" he said hesitantly. He glanced briefly at his robots before he quietly added, "Are you fine, boy..?"

Crono nodded his head, his face still blank.

Wily furrowed his eyebrows and slowly leaned back in his chair, his mouth opened and closed a few times, no words passing through his lips. "Umm, what does that mean?" he said, more confused than a man who'd lived on a deserted island his whole life being introduced to technology.

The hero placed his hand under his chin, shook his head. His expression was still the same.

The armored Bass laughed and said, "What are you? Mute?" He grinned and casted Punk (who was wearing armor just like the rest of Wily robots) a sideways glance. Meeting Bass' gaze, Punk smirked and stifled some laughs.

Crono crossed his arms tightly over his chest, then gave a swift nod.

Bass and Punk began to burst out laughing.

Wily's face turned red as he slammed his fist on his desk, trembling. "What is so funny about this, Bass!?" he shouted, angrier than a snake being poked at with a stick.

"It's just... it's just... " Bass placed his hand on his mouth and leaned on Gemini Man's shoulder, tears running down his usually smug face. "You're interviewing a friggin' mute! Bwahahahaha!"

Gemini Man eyed Bass nervously, not trusting the ebony robot. He began to slowly walk away from the younger robot, still watching him warily.

Quick Man and Enker chuckled and looked away, not wanting to be seen chuckling by their creator.

Quint glanced around and sighed. "...Oh boy, here we go again," he whispered.

"A mute, of all people...! It had to be a mute!" Bass started rolling on the ground, still laughing.

Wily's left eye and mouth twitched as he glared at him, wishing the idea of looks killing was true.

"HE'S MUTE!" Bass put his arm around Quint's neck for support. "HE HAD TO B- WHOA!" Bass yelled out as he dodged skeleton bobble head Wily threw at him, which hit Quint on the mouth.

"Ow!" cried the crouching time-traveler as he covered his mouth.

Bass faced the scientist, who had gotten out of his chair. He pointed at Wily and laughed. "Ha! You missed me you old- HOLY- OWWW!" Bass said as a wrench hit him on the nose.

"There," Wily said, sitting back down with a loud huff. "That should teach you a lesson, Bass."

"Unfortunately it won't," said Gemini Man, rolling his eyes when Bass let out a string of curses in dozens of languages. He leaned against a wall and muttered under his breath, "It never does."

Wily turned to the audience, his eyes closed and a small apologetic smile on his face. "Luckily I made a backup plan for such an occasion," he said with a dry chuckle.

"Umm, you actually considered that your guest would be mute?" Quick Man asked as his eyebrows shot up, a deep frown forming on his slender face.

The scientist rolled his eyes and groaned. He glanced at the speedster, his face solemn. "No. I was talking about us not being able to interview anyone... So I have a backup guest."

"Who is it, Master?" asked Shadow Man in the corner of the room. Quick Man jumped and spun around, since he didn't know he was there.

Dr. Wily cleared his throat. "First show Crono the exit, Shadow Man," he said before bringing his coffee to his lips again.

"...As you wish, Master," the ninja said as he grabbed the hero by the wrist and swiftly led him out of the room.

The scientist smiled warmly at the audience, excited to have whatever guest he was going to announce. "Today's backup guest is none other than... Ganondorf! Give him a warm welcome, everyone!"

The audience cheered as Ganondorf walked up the stage and sat down, his features grave.

Wily took another sip of his coffee. "So, tell me Ganon, how are you feeling today?" he said, smiling at the king. The kind was wearing a dark red tunic, brown leather gloves, black pants and a cape and boots of the same color.

He gave Wily a toothy grin and let out a creepy laugh. "Quite evil."

"So, how many times have you lost to.." Wily's face scrunched up as he tried to remember Link's name. "Umm, what was his name again?" Wily asked with a wave of his hand and a frown on his face. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm horrible at names."

"Link," Ganon said, leaning back as his eyes hardened.

"Ah, yes, that was it!" Wily smiled again, and tapped his fingers against his chair's armrests. "How many times have you lost to Links?"

Ganondorf's eyes flared with hatred and anger that question. "Twenty-five times."

Wily frowned. His eyes squinted slightly and eyebrows knitted together. "Really?"

"Yes, twenty-five times," Ganon responded with a shake of his head. "Twenty-five times of failure..."

Wily nodded. "So how many-"

"Wow, Ganon," Quick Man said as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "You really su-" He froze when Dr. Wily gave him the most hateful stare he'd seen all month. "Um, I'll shut up now."

Wily turned back to Ganon, his features slowly softening. "And how many times has it been... umm... what's the name of that princess of-"

"Zelda," Ganondorf said, cutting off the rest of Dr. Wily's question. "Her name is Zelda."

"Right... How many times have you lost to her?" the scientist said, taking a another sip of his coffee.

"About five," said Ganon, a glazed look forming in his eyes.

Gemini Man raised his hand for some reason. "Isn't she a pirate?" he asked.

Dr. Wily gave him a glare that said, 'you idiot, why would a princess be a pirate!?'

"Actually, one of them was," the Gerudo said slowly. He cracked a small smile and said, "...Funny, isn't it?"

That shocked the scientist. He knitted his brows, in the process wrinkling up his nose and flaring his nostrils. "Really?" he said, his disbelief obvious from his voice.

Ganon gave a short nod, a distant look in his eyes.

With that surprised expression still on his, Wily began to speak. "So how did she b-"

"Why would a princess become a pirate?" Bass asked, a frown on his face.

Ganon and Wily seemed to ignore his question. "How long have you been a villain?" Wily said, forcing his voice to sound upbeat as he resisted the urge to hit Bass..

The guest bit his lip. "...That... is hard to say..." After a long moment Ganondorf sighed and stared at the ground, a sad smile on his face. "It has been so long that I've kinda lost track..."

Wily sighed, resisting the impulse to place a comforting hand on Ganon's shoulder. "I know that feeling... I've los-"

"Of course you do," Quick Man interrupted as he readjusted his mike, not looking at the scientist. "You do because you-" he bit his lip as Dr. Wily gave him a stare that screamed, 'Stop interrupting me'. "Right... I've gotta learn to shut up, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do," was Wily's low and quick reply.

"Didn't you ride across the sea on a lion?" Enker asked as he raised his hand just like Gemini Man.

'What is this? A classroom?' Wily thought.

Ganon raised his eyebrow and turned to the robot, puzzled. "...On a lion?" He paused, a frown quickly forming on his face. "Do you mean the King of Red Lions? No, that wasn't me. That was Link," he said almost as if the hero's name left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Didn't you get a sword stabbed into your head?" Gemini Man asked, briefly noting that Wily was stifling the urge to shout from being interrupted again.

Ganon's frown deepened. "Why, yes. Yes I did," he said as he squinted, not liking where this conversation was going. "..Why do you ask?"

"Sweet," said Punk, a grin appearing on his face.

"Cool! You have to teach me!" Quick Man shouted with glee, he shook his fists with excitement as his eyes began shining brightly.

Ganondorf raised his eyebrow. His red eyes widened and became more vivid. "Teach you...? Teach you what...?" he asked lowly, stunned.

Wily sighed loudly, his face picturesque misery. "OK, thanks for your time, Ganondorf. It was very nice having you on my show."

Ganondorf gave a maniacal grin. "It was my pleasure, Dr. Wily."

"But," Quick Man began, his face turning into one of sadness, "he hasn't taught it to me yet!"

"And he never will," was Wily's short and quick reply, glaring at the speedster.

'Awww," whined the disappointed and pouting Quick Man. Clearly angry, he crossed his arms over his chest and said bitterly, "You're no fun, Dr. Wily."

"Give an applause for Ganondorf, everyone!" the host said, applauding the king.

The audience cheered as Ganondorf got up and left the room


	6. Episode 6

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 6**

* * *

The audience screams as Enker, Quint, Gemini Man, Quick Man, and Elec Man play the Dr. Wily Show theme song and Dr. Wily takes a sip of his coffee. "Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show everyone! I'm your host Dr. Wily, and today's guest is... Shadow the Hedgehog!"  
The audience screams louder as Shadow walks down the stage and takes a seat.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, considering."

Dr. Wily noticed Shadow hand a gun in his left hand.

"Oh... you brought a gun..."

"Yeah, I usually don't go anywhere without one."

"...Huh... That's interesting..."

It was then that Dr. Wily noticed that he had a second gun in his right hand. "You brought two guns..."

Shadow snorts. "Yeah. So?"

"...Why the hell would you bring guns?" asked Bass.

"Just in case." said Shadow, a mysterious grin appearing on his face.

"...OK then..." said Dr. Wily, nervously. "I've heard different people say that you're a villain and a hero..." he paused with hesitation, then continued. "...so what are you...?"

Shadow frowned. "Both." he said with a shrug.

"You're both?" asked Bass, as a amused look played across his face.

"He's both?" asked Quick Man, with confusion obviously rising in his voice.

"You're both?" Dr. Wily asked, raising his eyebrow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yes, I'm both."

Gemini Man and Quint just stared at him while Quick Man was looking around the room in confusion.

Punk snickers.

"How the heck can you be both?" asked Bass, who was starting to join in with Punk's snickering. "What do you do? help a little girl find her way home then the next time you see her you shoot her head off?"

Quick Man snickers.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." said Shadow sarcastically.

"You're right. It is." said the now grinning Quick Man.

Shadow glared at him and pointed to his guns.

"Don't make me."

"What are you going to do? Shoot us then hug and kiss us?" asked Bass.

"That's it!"

Shadow pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Bass.

Quint pulled on Bass' sleeve. "Umm... Bass...? ...I think you should be worried..."

"Don't worry Quint, after he shoots me he's just going to say he's sorry and he'll sing a song about how we're best frien-- HOLY SMOKES!!" Bass shouted out as he and Quint dodged the laser beam.

"That was a warning." Shadow said and he blew at the hole in his gun.

"Yes, well...Thank you Shadow. Usually I have to do that myself." Dr. Wily said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh believe me, it was my pleasure."

"So, tell me Shadow, how long have you been a hero and or villain?"

"Lets see..." he paused. "about 9 years."

"And how old are you?"

"About 59."

"Holy crap, that's almost as ancient as Wily!" Quick Man said, a look of shock playing across his boyish face.

Wily glared at him.

Quick Man started sweating. "Umm... I mean, that's almost as young as Wily! Yeah, that's what I meant to say!"

Wily turned back to Shadow. "So many times have you defeated Dr. Robotnik?"

"About 9...I've--"

"Wait a minute," Bass interrupted, grinning. "Dr. Robotnik? That same failure who's always losing to animals!?"

"Ummm, yes?" Shadow said with a slight hint of confusion.

"He's another person I interviewed." Wily said.

"...Oh." was Shadow's only reply.

"You're one of the animals he keeps on losing to? YOU? ...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bass laughed, leaning on Gemini Man's drums for support. "HE KEEPS ON LOSING TO A GUY WHO CAN'T IF HE'S A VILLAIN OR A HER-- OWW!" he said as Shadow fired at him and Dr. Wily threw another bobble head at him, which broke.

"When will you learn your lesson?" Quint asked.

Bass only glared at him.

"So, I heard you were made by someone related by Dr. Robotnik... Is that true?"

"Actually, it is. I was--"

"Wait a minute. He has trouble defeating you and you were made by somebody who is related to him!?" Bass asked, chuckles as Dr. Wily gave him a look that said: you better not start mocking my guest again, or I'll throw this cup of coffee at you.

"Yes. I was made by his grandfather."

Bass grins and then laughs. "His grandfather? Oh man, that's great..."

Dr. Wily smiled. "Thank you so much for your time, Shadow. Give an applause for Shadow everyone!"

The crowd cheers as Shadow leaves.

* * *


	7. Episode 7

**

* * *

**

The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 7

* * *

The crowd screams as Dr. Wily takes a sip of his coffee. "Greeting everyone, wel-- " Dr. Wily stopped to spit out the coffee he put in his mouth. "BLEH! WHAT IS IN THIS COFFEE? OIL? YUCK!" he said, pouring the rest of it into a potted plant.  
"Ummm... isn't that bad for the plant?" Quick Man asked.

"You're right. It is." Dr. Wily said absently. "Now then, as I was saying, welcome to--"

"Then why did you put the coffee in the plant?" Quick Man asked, confused.

Wily rolled his eyes. "I don't care what happens to the plant. I could always buy a new one."

"Don't... care...?" Plant Man asked in quiet shock from the audience.

"Yeah Quick Man, he could always buy a new one." Bass said.

"Totally." said Gemini Man

"Buy a new one...?" Plant Man asked, this time it was slightly louder and angry sounding.

"Yeah, and it was kinda ugly anyway." Punk said. "I mean, it never really looked good in this room, anyway.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Elec Man.

"Agreed." said Enker.

"Buy a new one?" Plant Man asked. "Buy a new one!?" Plant Man asked, rising from his seat in the audience. "IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT INNOCENT LIFE!?" Plant Man yelled out, his voice and face showing obvious signs of disgust. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I LET YOU DIE AND I JUST SAY: HEY! I'LL JUST BUY A NEW FATHER! OR, A NEW BROTHER IN MOST CASES!" he screamed out.

"Ummm..." was Dr. Wily's only response.

"YOU ALL DISGUST ME!" he yelled out, pointing his right at every Robot Master in sight..

"Uhhh..." was Gemini Man's comment.

"YOU'RE ALL SICK, DISGUSTING, MONSTERS!" he screamed out while he stormed out the room.

Enker, Gemini Man, Dr. Wily, Quick Man, Quint, Punk, Bass, and Elec Man were silent for several moments.

Until Bass decided to break the silence.

"...That was... weird." was Bass' comment.

"...Yeah. Yeah it was." Gemini Man said.

"...Note to self: never abuse plants in any way when Plant Man is around." Enker said.

"Agreed." said Elec Man and Quint.

"..." silence was Quick Man's only comment.

"ANYWAY," Dr. Wily began. "welcome to the Dr. Wily Show, I'm your host, Dr. Wily, and to-days guest is... Tetra!"

The crowd cheered as Tetra walked up the stage and sat down.

"So, how are you Tetra?"

"Could be better, could be worse, mate."

"So, what's it like being a pirate and a princess?"

"Pretty interesting, actually." she said, smiling.

"So, why was Ganondorf kidnapping girls with pointy ears again?"

Tetra sighed. "Because he was looking for me."

Wily looked at her pointy ears.

"Ah. That makes sense." he paused. "So... you being a princess have been a shocker... right?"

Tetra rolled her eyes."Oh, no, it wasn't." she said sarcastically

"..." silence was his only response.

"That explains why you're a pirate," Enker said, leaning his arm against the wall. "because I don't see any reason why a princess would become a pirate if she knew she was a princess."

"Hmmm, ya think?" Punk asked sarcastically.

"So, how many years were you a pirate captain before you found out you're a princess?"

"Three."

"Hmmm... How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And how old were you when you became a pirate captain?"

"Nine..." she squinted her eyes suspiciously at Dr. Wily. "...why...?"

"No reason." he said quickly, sweating a little. "No reason at all."

Dr. Wily took another sip of his coffee. "So, how did a nine year old become the leader of a pirate ship?"

She sighed. "My mother died unexpectantly."

Wily frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

Tetra just sighed again as Dr. Wily looked at the huge skull shaped clock on the wall and sighed. "Looks like we're out of time. Thank you so much for your time, Tetra."

She gave him a slightly sad smile. "You're welcome, matey."

"Give an applause for Tetra everyone!"

The audience cheered as Tetra got up, waved to everyone, and left.

* * *


	8. Episode 8

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 8**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Dr. Wily took his seat and took a sip of water. "Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show everyone, I'm your host, Dr. Wily. To-days guest is, just like our last guest, from the Mushroom Kingdom... Please welcome... Luigi!"

The crowd cheered louder as Luigi sat down.

"So, are you doing good, Luigi?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"That's good to know."

"So... Your name is Luigi Mario, huh?" Punk asked as Bass held his hand to his face to stop himself from laughing hard.

"Um, yeah." Luigi said, a little weirded out.

"Speaking of Mario... How is your brother doing?" asked Dr. Wily.

"He's doing fine."

"So, I heard you had your very game a few years ago." said Dr. Wily.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wasn't it about you sucking up ghosts in a--"

"Ghosts!? Where!?" Luigi asked, shooting out of his chair.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

Luigi stared at him blankly for a few moments before he said, "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Uhhh, why did you do that?" Gemini Man asked, lowering his eyebrow in confusion.

Luigi sighed and shook his head in sadness. "I usually freak out when someone says the G word."

"Good?" asked Quick Man.

"No."

"Game?" asked Quick Man.

"No." was Luigi's same reply.

"Ghosts?"

Luigi jumped a little, but didn't get out of his seat this time. "Y-Y-Yeah."

"Centaur Man! Could you get me more water?"" yelled Wily.

"Sure thing, boss!" yelled Centaur Man as he disappeared to get water.

"So," began Bass, grinning. "if I say ghost," Bass' grin widened as Luigi jumped slightly at that word.. "you freak out?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." stuttered Luigi.

Bass face changed from amused to scared. "Oh no! Look! There's a ghost right beside Wily!"

"AH! GHOST!" Luigi screamed out as Dr. Wily looked to the side of him to see Centaur Man pouring him some water then looked behind Luigi to see Bass, Punk, Enker, and Elec Man cracking up laughing.

"GET BACK FOWL DEMON!" yelled Luigi as he grabbed the hose of his vaccum and started to try sucking up Centaur Man as Centaur Man looked at him weirdly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! HE HAS A VACCUM! BAHAHAHA!" laughed out Punk.

Elec Man held his music sheet in front of his face to make it less obvious that he was laughing.

"HE'S TRYING TO SUCK UP CENTAUR MAN! HAHAHAHAHA!" yelled out Bass.

Luigi suddenly realized that Cenaur Man wasn't a ghost and that everyone was laughing at him. Luigi's face turned red. "Hey! Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Quick Man as he put his arm around Quint for support.

Wily glared at them, and when most of the Robot Masters noticed that, they stopped. And when I say most, I mean everyone but Bass.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! HE THOUGHT CENTAUR MAN WA -- OW!" Bass said as Wily threw a plunger at him. "Eww, it's all wet..." whinned Bass.

"That was... very gross, dad." said Quick Man, disgusted.

Dr. Wily just ignored all of their comments about what he just did. He turned back to the now scared and alert Luigi. "Please forgive him... He's," Wily paused as he leaned closer to Luigi's ear and whispered."an idiot." He leaned back into his cozy skull chair.

"It's... okay..." said Luigi, looking around awkwardly around.

"You're... never going to come here again... are you?" Dr. Wily asked, slowly.

"Yep." was Luigi's quick answer

"Hmm..." There was a period of silence before Dr. Wily's next question. "So... once you were done with your quest of defeating the 'you know whats', you got the mansion, right?"

"Yeah."

"How many rooms are in there?"

"I forgot.. It's over 40..."

Wily whistled.

"Wow." said Gemini Man.

Dr. Wily looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. "Well, looks like we're out of time. So nice of you to take the time to come, Luigi. Give a big hand clap for Luigi, everyone!"

The crowd cheered as Luigi began to leave. Just as Luigi passed by Bass, Bass whispered in his ear, "Ghost." which caused Luigi to run out the building, screaming.

* * *


	9. Episode 9

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 9**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Dr. Wily sat down and took a sip of his water. "Welcome to the Dr. Wily show, everyone. I'm your host, Dr. Wily, and todays guest is a sorcerer, and a prince from a magical, far away, land. Please welcome... Magus!"

Ten seconds passed.

Nobody showed up.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow. "Ahem. Please welcome... Magus!"

Ten more seconds passed.

Nobody showed up again.

"Not again..." said Quick Man, putting his hand on his face.

Bass started grinning. "Wow, Dr. Wily, I'm s--"

At that moment the lights went out.

"What the heck!?" said someone. "Who t--"

Suddenly a circle of blue fire appeared around Dr. Wily and some muscular, long haired man sitting in his guest chair, causing many people in the audience to scream.

"...Magus?" asked Dr. Wily, in a very scared voice.

The figure grinned. "...In the flesh..."

Dr. Wily gulped.

"Quick Man..." whispered Quint.

"..Yes?"

"...I'm scared..."

"...I know... I know..."

Dr. Wily pulled at his collor uncoftabley. "So... heh... h-h-how are you?"

The figure's grin widened. "Great, actually."

"T-T-T-That's good to h-h-hear." Wily gulped again. "So, w-w-what was the n-name of your s-s-sisiter again?"

"Schala."

"And she's your h-h-half s-s-sister r-r-right?"

Magus' red eyes narrowed. "Yes..."

"So, your m-m-mother Queen Zeal seperated you t-t-two with L-Lavos, r-r-right?"

Magus groaned in aggervation. "Yes, get to the point!"

Dr. Wily gulped again. "And then you were r-r-raised by three mystics, r-r-right?"

"Yes." came an annoyed reply.

"J-J-Just wanted to know i-i-if I had my my f-facts s-s-straight. So, I've h-h-heard rumors you have a cr-cr-crush on Flea"

Magus' eyes widened and glowed a brighter red, crimson in fact. "WHAT!? WHERE DID YOU HEAR A RIDICULOUS THING LIKE THAT!?"

"Ummm... from fans? Oh also heard from them that you like Lucca..."

Magus' chin quivered. "Lies! It's all lies!"

Dr. Wily started to sink back into his chair. "...Even the one about you liking Frog...?"

Magus' right eye twiched slightly at that.

"WHAT!? WHAT TWISTED SOUL TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"...Umm... Your fans..." Wily said, sinking into his chair.

Magus had the most disgusted look on his face that you can imagine right now.

"...What about the one with Schala...?"

Magus' left eye twiched at that. "...Where... is the bathroom...?"

"Ummm... Go to the right exit, go down the hall and go to the first door on the left..."

"...Thank you... I need...to go vomit..." Magus slowly got up and left to go to the bathroom.

Once Magus left, Quick Man said, "Ew." as Bass snickered.

"...O.K. then..." Dr. Wily said with a weirded out look on his face. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Normally I would tell you to give an applause for our guest... but... I can't really... " Dr. Wily looked at the right exit. "...So I guess this is it... Umm... Bye everyone... I guess..."

* * *


	10. Episode 10

**While copying the chapters, I found a contridiction in The Dr. Wily Show, everyone. I interviewed Serge from Chrono Cross twice. I'm surprised that I and no one else noticed this.**

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 10 **

* * *

The crowd cheered as Dr. Wily sat down and took a sip of his tea. "Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show everyone! I'm your host, Dr. Wily, and to-days guest has traveled through dimintions, and he is from a village called Arni. Please welcome... Serge!"

The crowd cheered as Serge sat down.

"So, are you doing good?"

Serge nodded.

"So, what is it like being able to go into different dimensions?"

Serge shook his head.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrows. "...What?"

Serge nodded.

"You're a mute... aren't you?"

Serge nodded.

Bass burst out laughing. He was soon joined by Punk.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S INTERVIEWING ANOTHER MUTE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bass said, putting his arm around Quick Man for support.

Wily glared at them. Especially Bass and Punk. He grabbed a wrench and a plunger. Punk easily dodged the wrench, but the plunger unfortunately stuck to Bass' mouth.

"Ewwww!!" said Quick Man and Gemini Man as the former put Bass' arm off of him.

"There. That should shut you up for a while." Wily took another sip of water as Bass struggled to get the plunger off his mouth. "Luckily I have a backup plan."

Bass finally got the plunger off his mouth. "What? another mute?" Bass asked, in his most mocking voice.

"No. Not another one. My next guest is from the Mushroom Kingdom. Please welcome... Yoshi!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshi walked up to the stage and sat down.

"Your backup plan is a... dinosaur?" Quick Man asked in utter shock.

"Yes. Yes it is Quick Man." was Dr. Wily short reply. "So, how are you feeling today, Yoshi?"

"Yoshi!" screamed the green dinosaur in joy.

"You're feeling... yoshi today?" Dr. Wily asked, disturbed.

"Yoshi!" screamed the dinosaur again.

Bass, Quick Man, Punk, Enker, and Elec Man started cracking up laughing.

"Yoshi!" the green dinosaur said, putting an emphasis on shi in anger.

"THIS IS BETTER THAN INTERVIEWING A MUTE!!" yelled Bass.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Punk.

"Yoshi!"screamed the green dinosaur, starting to turn a reddish green.

"Oh man... oh man..." said Quick Man.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed out Gemini Man and Quint.

Enker breathed out as he put his arms around Quick Man and Elec Man for support. "Whew... Oh man, he's interviewing someone who can only say his nam--"

His sentence was cut off when he noticed that everyone was gasping. Suddenly he felt something wet grab him by the waist. He looked to see that it was wet, thick, long, and red. He looked where it was coming from and realized that it was Yoshi's tongue! "WHAT THE HECK!?" he screamed as the dinosaur's tongue started pulling him, he resisted, but it was no use. Before he knew it, he was in the dinosaur's mouth.

"BMMFTH!" he cried in Yoshi's mouth as everyone just stared at the dinosaur in shock.

Yoshi then swallowed the robot and produced a purple and yellow egg.

"WHAT IN SAM'S HILL JUST HAPPENED!?" screamed Punk.

Bass' response was a lot shorter. "HOLY. CRAP."

"He just... ate Enker..." said Gemini Man.

"Yoshi!" cried the green dinosaur happily.

"O.K..." said Dr. Wily, staring at Yoshi in disturbance and fear. "That's... all for today folks... until next time..."

* * *


	11. Episode 11

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 11**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee and sat down. "Greetings everyone, and welcome to the Dr. Wily Show, I'm your host, Dr. Wily, and to-days guest is is suppose to be the fastest thing alive. Please welcome... Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
The crowd cheered louder as Sonic ran past the camera and sat down in a blink of the eye.

"Wow, that WAS fast." Wily said in surprise.

Sonic put his feet on a table and leaned back in his chair.

"So, how are you, Sonic?"

"Doin good, Wily, doin good."

"So, tell me," He leaned closer to Sonic. "how many miles an hour can you go?"

"About... 98."

Wily raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep." he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Umm, what's with you, Quick Man?" Enker asked when he noticed the look of total hatred and anger on Quick Man's face. "...Quick Man?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." he said harshly.

"So, is there anyone who can even compete with your speed?"

"Nope. I'm the best."

"So, you're saying that no metalic or organic thing can beat you in a race?"

"Yep."

"Would you care to prove your claim?"

"Sure. Who do you want me to race?"

"Hmm... Quick Man," he said, turning to Quick Man.

"...Yes?" Quick Man asked hopefully and smiled with excitment. 'This is my chance to prove I'm that fastest thing alive!' he screamed in his head.

"Quick Man, I need you to go get Turbo Man."

Quick Man's smile fell from his face.

"And hurry. I doubt someone like Sonic is patient."

Quick Man sighed. "Yes Lord Wily..." he sadly as he left the stage.

"Now, tell me, how old are you?"

"24."

"Hmm, interesting... Who would you say is the second fastest thing alive?"

"Probably Shadow."

"How did he survive in space?'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, wasn't he suppose to DIE at the end of Soni-"

"Yes, yes he was." said Sonic, interrupting him.

"And how did he--"

"Some things are better left unsaid." Sonic said, interrupting him.

"...OK then..." Wily looked around nervously. "So... What's the longest time you ran for?" 12

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. Two hours? No clue."

"Hmm..." Dr. Wily looked at his huge skull shaped clock on the wall. "Quick Man should be back any second now..."

Just at that moment, Quick Man kicked one of the doors open.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow at him. "Where's Turbo Man?"

"Don't know. And don't care."

"...And you're not going to look for him some more?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because he'll just lose."

"Yeah, he's right Wily," said Bass. "he'll just lose like all your Robot Masters."

Wily glared at him.

Bass just gave him an innocent smile in response.

"Umm, Master Wily..." Gemini Man bit his bottom lip. "Why don't you just let Quick Man race him?"

Quick Man's eyes sparkled with hope and excitement and he grinned.

But it seemed like Dr. Wily didn't hear the question at all.

"...So, does Shadow often join you in defeating Robotnik?" asked Dr. Wily as Quick Man's grin turned into a frown.

"Nah."

"But Tails does?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm..." Dr. Wily looked at his skull clock and bit his lip. "...So, who would you say is your best friend?"

"Tails..." Sonic raised his eyebrow at Dr. Wily. "...Why?"

"Oh, no particular reason." said Wily, sweating a little.

Sonic stared at him sucpiciously.

Dr. Wily looked at the clock again. It was 12:54 P.M. "Well looks like we're out of time, everyone. Give an applause for Sonic, everybody!

The audience cheered as Sonic left.

* * *


	12. Episode 12

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 12 **

* * *

The crowd cheered as Dr. Wily sat down. "Welcome to the Dr. Wily show, everyone! I'm your host Dr. Wily, and before I introduce our guest for tonight, I'd like to tell you all something... Ahem. Due to the fact that a dinosaur ate Enker, we've gotten a replacement for him until I can rebuild him... I'd like you all to give an warm applause for... Ballade!"

The crowds cheers louder for Ballade as he took a slight bow and waved to the audience.

"Anyway, today's guest is from Pop Star. Please welcome... Meta Knight!"

The crowd cheers louder as Meta Knight takes a seat.

"That is the most awesome sword I've ever seen." Ballade said, randomly.

"Oh? You like Galaxia?" he asked, holding up the shiny and spiky sword.

"That's the name of the sword?" asked Gemini Man.

"Yes."

"Is that real gold?" Ballade asked, in awe.

"Yes. Yes it is." he said with pride as he turned the sparkling blade around so everyone could see its beauty.

"Frigging sweet." said Punk.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Quick Man.

"ANYWAY," Dr. Wily coughed. "h-"

"Is that the only sword you have?" interrupted Bass.

"No, I also have Master."

"That's... a pretty stupid name." said Quint. But everyone ignored him.

"Which do you prefer?"

"...Prefer...?" asked Meta Knight, confused. "...What do you mean?"

"You know, which sword do you like more..."

"Oh. Well... I guess I would say Galaxia..."

Dr. Wily looked around the room. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form a simple sentence. Finally he managed to yell out, "Who's show is this!?"

"I don't think any sword can beat Galaxia." said Gemini Man, who was, like everyone else, ignoring Dr. Wily. "I mean, just look at it!"

"Agreed." said Punk.

"Totally." said Quick Man.

Gemini Man looked at the skull shaped clock on the wall, then sighed and took a sip of coffee from a black mug with a skull on it as he poked at a skull bobble head on his drum-set.

Dr. Wily stared at his desk, then looked at Ballade. "HOW DID YOU GET MY COFFEE CUP!?"

"It was so nice of you to join us, MK... Is it O.K. if I call you that?" asked Gemini Man.

"AND HOW THEY HECK DID YOU GET MY BOBBLE HEAD!? ANSWER ME!"

"No. Don't ever call me MK again."

Dr. Wily looked at Gemini Man's neck, and then at his own neck. "AND ARE YOU WEARING MY TIE!?" he screamed out.

"Oh." Gemini Man said in disapointment because of Meta Knight's answer.

"ANSWER ME GEMINI MAN."

"Give an applause for Meta Knight, everyone!"

The audience cheered as Meta Knight left and Dr. Wily yelled out, "WHAT!? THIS IS MY SHOW! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO ASK HIM A QUESTION! I NEVER EVEN SAID TWO WORDS TO THE GUY!"

"Well, until next time everyone!" said Ballade and Gemini Man at the same as they both waved to the audience.

* * *


	13. Episode 13

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 13**

* * *

Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee as Elec Man, Quint, Ballade, Quick Man, and Gemini Man played the Dr. Wily Show theme song and the audience cheered.

"Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show everyone! I'm your host, Dr. Wily, and today's guest is a Maverick Hunter from the future. Please welcome... Sigma!"

The crowd cheered in fear and confusion as Sigma sat down.

"So... How are you today, Sigma?"

Sigma only grunted in response.

"Ummm... Wily?" Ballade asked hesitantly as he raised his right hand high in the air.

"Yes Ballade?" Dr. Wily asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"...Um.. How did you get someone from the future in here?"

"By useing my time machine, of course."

"...And since when do you have a time machine...?"

"Since I stole Quint from Tom."

"...Tom? Who's Tom?" Ballade asked in confusion.

"Dr. Light." Wily said, starting to grow impatient.

"...You stole me from.. Dr. Light?" Quint asked, looking up from his music sheet.

"NO!" was Dr. Wily's quick response.

"But you just said you stole me from Dr. Light! You just--"

"ANYWAY," Wily interrupted loudly. "So, you're an S class hunter, right?"

"..Yes."

"And you're also commander of unit zero, correct?"

"Hm."

"...What's the worst part of it?"

"Paperwork."

"...Ah."

"Paperwork EVERY SECOND."

"...Hmm.."

"EVERY FREAKING SECOND."

"...Hmmm..." was Wily's only response, which was followed several seconds of silence, which, Bass, decided to break.

"Hey you're the dude who got his ass whoop by our little brother?" he asked, laughing and nudging Punk with his elbow.

Punk snickered.

Sigma stared at them. "...Little brother?" he asked, with a slight hint of confusion.

"Little brother?" Ballade asked, also in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Zero, you idiot." said Punk.

"..Oh." said Ballade, looking at the floor, then he looked at Punk. "...Who's Zero?"

Gemini Man slamed his head on his drums.

At this Sigma's solid blue eyes widened in shock. "Zero?" He turned to Dr. Wily. "You.. made Zero?"

"Yeah, I made him." Dr. Wily said right before he took another sip of his coffee.

Sigma continued to stare at him before asking, "You.. made Zero?"

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow at Sigma. "Umm... Yes..."

"You.. made Zero?"

Dr. Wily looked around nervously. "Umm... You already asked me that..."

This time, Sigma smiled and chuckled darkly and said, "You made Zero." but this time it was more of a amused statment than a shocked question. Sigma leaned back into his chair as his amused smile turned into an evil grin and he said, "You made Zero." again.

Dr. Wily raised his eyebrow at him. "...You okay?"

Sigma chuckled and his grin widened. "I'm better than I've been in a long time..."

"...Okay then..." Dr. Wily paused. "You were made by Dr. Cain, correct?"

"Oh yes, yes I was."

"And Mega Man X was descovered by Dr. Cain?"

"You would be faultless in saying that..."

"Mega Man X?" Ballade asked once again in complete confusion. "Who is Mega Man X?"

"Last creation of Dr. Light." answered Quint.

"...Ah." he said. Ballade paused thoughtfully before asking, "Why did he name him Mega Man X?"

"Because the man is insane." said Quick Man.

"...Ah." was Ballade's answer once again.

"...So the reason they turn maverick is because they weren't tested?"

"Once again, you are correct in what you're saying."

"Hmmm..." said Dr. Wily before pausing again. "Are there.. many S class hunters?"

"No. Not at all. Just me and Zero, basicly."

At this Dr. Wily grinned. "Not even X?"

Sigma smiled darkly. "Not even X."

Dr. Wily looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "We're out of time. It was such a pleasure talking to you, Sigma."

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure was all mine." Sigma replied darkly. "It was ALL mine."

"...Right..." Dr. Wily said, weirded out. "...Give an applause for Sigma everyone!"

The audience hesitantly did that as Sigma left and laughed evily and saying something about Zero, himself ruling over humans, mavericks, stupidity, and doom for the human race.

"..Okay... There is no way that that guy is NOT evil." Bass said.

"Agreed Bass, agreed." said Punk and Gemini Man in union.


	14. Episode 14

**

* * *

**

The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 14

* * *

The crowd cheered louder as Dr. Wily took a sip of his coffee and sat down.

"Hello everyone! This is my show, and my name is Dr. Wily! Today's guest is a cute female pink animal with a hammer. Please welcome... Amy Rose!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Amy Rose sat down on the guest's chair and started patting the dust on her red dress off.

"So, how are you doing today Amy?"

"Good." Amy said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Am I correct in saying that you're Sonic's girlfriend?"

Amy's smile widened as her eyes sparkled for a second before she said, "Yep."

"So, how many years have you two been together?"

"For over ten years."

"Really? And you two have never gotten married?" Dr. Wily asked in surprised.

Amy nodded her head.

"Wow." Dr. Wily paused. "So, how many years have you two known each other?"

"About... 20 years... I think."

Ballade whistled.

"So, you guys arn't engaged?"

Amy shook her head. "No, but when we do get married we'll have 15 kids!"

"Hmm..." Dr. Wily paused again and rubbed his chin slowly before asking, "Speaking of Sonic, how has he been doing?"

"Oh, he's been doing fine."

"He's still the fastest thing alive, right?" Quick Man asked with sarcasm and bitterness in his voice.

"Umm, uh, yes?" Amy answered hesitantly, because of Quick Man's tone.

Dr. Wily took another sip of his coffee before asking, "Speaking of the fastest thing alive... Would you say that Shadow is the second fastest thing alive?"

"Definitely."

"Hmmm..." was Dr. Wily's only response to Amy's answer. He looked at the huge skull clock on the wall and sighed deeply. "It looks like we're out of time... Thank you so much for joining us, Amy."

"You're welcome." said Amy, smiling widely.

"Give a huge applause for Amy, everybody!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Amy got up to leave and looked weirdly at Quick Man, who was gritting his teeth in anger and who's eye was twitching as he stared off into nothing with such intense hatred and anger in his eyes.

* * *


	15. Episode 15

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 15**

* * *

Almost the whole audience cheered as Dr. Wily sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"Welcome to the Dr. Wily show everyone! I'm your host, Dr. Wily, and today's guest is an S class Maverick Hunter. Please welcome... Axl!"

The crowd cheered as Axl sat down, beaming.

"So, Axl... How are you?"

"Good!! I'm good, like always!! I'm good today, I was good the day before that, and the day before that one too!! Oh, and of course the day before that one too!!" he said, beaming even more.

"So... how many S class Hunters would you say there are in the world?"

"Less than a dozen!! Or at least that's what I think!!" Axl said, his sickeningly happy mood becoming more and more sickening by the second.

"Really? There's that little of them?"

"Yeah!! They're really rare!!" Axl said as his eyes started to sparkling with pride and joy.

"Hmmm, interesting..."

Suddenly Elec Man looked around. "Umm, Wily? do you know where Quick Man is? I haven't seen him in a while..." he asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, Ice Man. Owning a puppy is a big responsibility... Maybe when you're older." Dr. Wily said absent mindedly as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I... never said anything..." Ice Man said, weirded out.

"Okay then..." Elec Man said, hesitantly.

"But you would say the best Maverick Hunters are you, Zero, and X, correct?"

"Yep!!"

"And Zero is better than X, riiighhht?" asked Dr. Wily, leaning towards Axl, just close enough for Axl to see a small piece of spinach stuck in between his front teeth.

"Ummm... yes?" Axl said, hesitantly.

Dr. Wily smiled evily as he sat back onto his chair and gave Axl his signature eyebrow raising and lowering thing. "Good..." he said, his evil smile becoming more evil and evil by the second.

Surprisingly, all the evilness didn't stop Axl from going back to his cheerful mood. "That's the reason why Sigma always wanted Zero to join him, because then he could destroy X!" Axl's smile became more and more adorable and he became more and more hyper. "But we showed him!!" he said with pride, punching the thin air playfully.

Dr. Wily frowned at all of this. "But... But I thought Sigma was on your side..."

Axl's face just then had a disgusted air to it. "Him!? Him!?" Axl asked, his voice becoming more and more high-pitched with shock. "No way we're with him!! He's our enemy!! He's the leader of the Mavericks!!" Axl said in disgust. "He use--"

"I knew it!" Bass said. "There's no way that a bald guy with solid blue eyes, who is over 7 ft. tall, who's name is Sigma, could NOT be evil!"

"Yeah, no freaking kidding." Punk said, laughing.

Axl went onto the sentence he was going to say before Punk and Bass interrupted him. "He used to be a Maverick Hunter! But then he went maverick himself! He was the first Maverick Hunter leader, and then he became the first Maverick leader! Isn't that kind of ironic?" Axl paused. "Come to think of it, he started acting weirdly right after Dr. Cain fixed Zero..." He bit his bottom lip. "Come to think of it, the Maverick Virus didn't start appearing until a little after Sigma went maverick... Kind of weird, huh?"

Dr. Wily started to sweat a little at this. "Umm, yeah, that's weird..."

Axl frowned a little at Dr. Wily's strange behavior. "Are you okay? You don't look to well!" He put his hand on Dr. Wily's forehead, which, as you can imagine, is a very awkward thing since this was his guest. "Wow, you're hot! Maybe you should have some soup, take a nap, or get some fresh air? I especially recommend the nap part! You may be sick! And if you're not sick, well, it's just weird that you're so hot. But then again, I think a lot of things are while my friends think it normal... So... I don't know. One instance of this happened recently, I went into a barber shop and a lady that worked there asked me if I was h--"

"Make him shut up... Make him shut up." whispered Gemini Man, in pain.

Bass, on the other hand, was just switching his eyes uncontrollably.

"and then she's like, 'Oh no you didn't, boy!' And I'm like, 'So what if I did?'"

"Make it stop... Make it stop..." Gemini Man said as he stuffed the end of his drumsticks in his ears.

"well, I thought that was all kind of weird, but Zero thought it was perfectly normal. Weird, huh?"

Dr. Wily's eye was twitching. "Um, yeah that's weird..." Dr. Wily looked at the clock on the wall and sighed in relief. "Looks like we're out of time! I'm so sad that you have to go..."

"Yeah, we really are. Isn't that right, everyone?" Bass asked, sarcastically.

All the Robot Masters in the nodded their heads, except Gemini Man, who (fortunatly) couldn't hear anything because of his drumsticks being in his ears.

Axl looked at the floor in sadness. "Yeah... I'm sad that I have to go too..." he said, getting off the chair.

"Give a huge applause for Axl, everyone!"

The audience sat there in silence.

"Ahem. I said,give Axl a huge applause!"

The audience hesitantly did that.

"Thank you, everyone!" Axl said, beaming with joy. "I hope that I can come back really soon!"

"I do too." Punk said, sarcastically.

Gemini Man took the drumsticks out of his ears. "Thank goodness that he's gone!"

"Yeah, no kidding. That boy is a freak." Bass said in relief.

"I'm glad that I have those drumsticks out of my ear! Boy, did they hurt!"

Punk snorted. "That was NOTHING compared to what I had to listen to, Gemini Man. That kid was too hyper-active and talkative and... his voice... his voice."

"Yeah, that was more painful than anything Mega Man could do." Quint said.

"Totally, Quint." said Ballade.

* * *

**Outside of Dr. Wily's Castle**

* * *

Axl looked back at Dr. Wily's castle. "Glad that's over with." he said right before he sighed in relief. "I NEVER want to do that again! Wily's robots talk WAY too much! I mean, how do so many people go on this show? Everyone is so rude!!" he said right before he teleported away.

* * *


	16. Episode 16

**

* * *

**

The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 16

* * *

Almost the whole audience cheered as Dr. Wily sat down.

"Welcome to the Dr. Wily show everyone! I'm your host, Dr. Wily, and today's guest is a robot from a powerful organization from the future. Also, this robot is a clone of a robot who is, in fact, the leader of the organization. And, also, he is the second in command. Please welcome... Harpuia!"

"Harpuia... Hmm... must be some sweet chick..." Bass said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The crowd cheered as Harpuia sat down.

Bass whistled as he looked at Harpuia's legs again and again. "Well, hello there!" he said, smiling.

Harpuia looked at him weirdly. "Um, hello?" he asked, hesitantly.

Bass' smile widened.

"Okay then.." Harpuia said, confused as he turned his head away from Bass and towards Dr. Wily.

"So, Harpuia... How are you?" asked Dr. Wily.

"Good." he said, smiling.

"So... Out of all the times you've fought Zero, you still can't beat him... correct?"

"Um, yeah."

"Excellent." said Wily, smiling.

"..O-O-Okay then.." Harpuia said, confused.

"Dr. Wily made Zero." Ballade explained.

"...Ah." Harpuia looked Dr. Wily over.

"And only God knows why he made him how he is." Bass said.

Harpuia shot him a confused look.

"He looks like a girl." Bass said.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I first met him. I mean, what the heck is with the pony tail?" Harpuia said, laughing.

At this Bass laughed. "Woah, I think I like this chick already!" he said to no one in particular.

"...Chick?" Harpuia asked, confused.

"So, Zero destroyed X, correct?" asked Dr. Wily.

"Copy X." Harpuia said, correcting him.

"Copy X?" Dr. Wily asked, confused.

"He's a replacement for X made by Dr. Ciel."

"Dr. Ciel? Who's he?"

"The former leader of the Resistance. And, Dr. Ciel is a woman."

"Oh.. my mistake..." Dr. Wily paused. "So... Dr. Ciel must be very smart, correct?"

"Oh yes, in fact, she made X before she was even 10."

Punk whistled, impressed.

Dr. Wily's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

Harpuia shook his head, smiling. "I'm not."

"How's that possible?" Ballade asked.

Bass' response was shorter. "Holy crap."

Dr. Wily shook his head, trying to fully understand what Harpuia just told him. "And how old is she now?"

"15 or 16... I think..."

Dr. Wily whistled. "Anyway, the Resistance is the organization against Neo Arcadia, right?"

"You would be correct in saying that."

"So... Who's the leader of the Resistance now?"

"Zero."

"Ah." Dr. Wily paused. "...Is he a good leader?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"Excellent." Wily paused again. "So, I heard that you're a clone of X... Is this correct?"

"Copy X."

"Right... So, tell me, is there any more more clones of Copy X besides you?"

"Yeah, there's now Leviathan, and Fefnir..."

"What do you mean by 'now'?"

Harpuia sighed. "We once... had a fourth guardian named Phantom... by he... " Harpuia bit his bottom lip. "...died."

"Oh..." Dr. Wily paused again. "You're the second in command, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you would be the strongest, righ?."

"Actually, no."

"Oh? Then who is?"

"Right now it's Leviathan, but it was once Phantom."

"...And she's a girl right?"

"Yeah."

"And all the rest of the guardians are men, right?"

"Yeah."

Bass stared at Harpuia.

"And which of is the oldes--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. What did you just say!?" Bass said, starting to yell.

"Well, Bass, I was about to ask Harpuia which one of the Four Guardians is the strongest before you had to be rude and interrupt me."

"I wasn't talking to you, old man!" Bass said in annoyance. "I was talking to Harpuia!"

"Um," Harpuia looked around. "I said, 'yeah'?

"...And what did Dr. Wily ask?"

"Um..."

"Tell me right now."

"...Um, he asked if Leviathan was the only girl...?"

If Bass was human, his face would have probably turned almost solid white.

"That's... what I thought he asked..."

Harpuia looked at Bass weirdly.

"What the heck did you think, Bass? that Harpuia was a girl?" asked Punk, jokingly.

Bass just stood there in silence.

"Oh my..." Punk's sentence trailed off, only to be replace with a fit of laughter. "You thought Harpuia was a girl, didn't you!?"

"No!" said Bass, defensively.

At this Harpuia blushed and yelled in anger, "I'm not a girl!"

Bass gave him a look. "Well I know THAT now!" he shot out viciously, only to cover his mouth a second later because of the sound of Punk laughing.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Punk said, banging his hands on the side of Gemini Man's drums. His laughter was soon joined by Ballade's laughter. "OH MAN, THIS IS TO GOOD! THE ONLY WAY THIS COULD BE BETTER IS IF YOU THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE!"

Bass looked at the floor.

"...HAHAHAHAHA! YOU DID THINK IT! OH MAN, THIS IS GREAT!"

Bass gritted his teeth in embarrassment and anger as Gemini Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, and Crash Man began to laugh.

'Shut up! Just shut up!" Bass shouted.

"BASS HAS A CRUSH ON A MAN, BASS HAS A CRUSH ON A MAN, BASS HAS A CRUSH ON A MAN!!" chanted all the Robot Masters.

"SHUT UP THE HELL UP!!" screamed Bass.

Elec Man started making loud, kissing

"BASS AND HARPUIA SITTING IN A TREE, K I S S I N G!" chanted Punk, which was proceeded by loud kissing noises from Elec Man again.

"BASS AND HARPUIA SITTING IN A TREE, K I S S I N G!" chanted Punk again, and, before Punk could say it once more, Bass threw a giant egg at him.

"OW! MY HEAD! YOU THREW AN EGG AT ME!!" Punk screamed, covering his head with his hands.

"...Wait..."Ice Man looked at the egg, then at Bass, then at the egg again, then at Bass again. "Where did you get the egg?"

"From under Dr. Wily's table."

Ice Man looked at Dr. Wily. "...What's the egg for?"

"Enker."

"...What?"

"It's Enker."

Ice Man looked at the egg again. "That's Enker? Why is Enker in a-" Ice Man stopped talking and continued to stare at the egg before saying, "Oh... now I remember..."

"Wait a second..." Ice Man looked at the egg more closely. "I.. think he's hatching. Hey guys! I think he's hatching! Look! Look! Look! Do you guys think it has anything to do with Bass throwing him? Huh? Do you guys?"

Ballade raised his hand.

"Yes, Ballade?" asked Dr. Wily.

"Um, does this mean I'm not a singer anymore?"

"Yes."

Ballade frowned.

"Thank goodness, Ballade sucks at singing." Bass said.

"Hey!" Ballade said, offended.

"What? It's the truth!"

Dr. Wily just shook his head, sighed, and muttered to himself, "Man, it's been a long and strange day..."

"Dude, he's poking his arm out!" cried out Ice Man.

Elec Man walked up beside Ice Man and looked at Enker's arm. "Yeah... I think he's comin out today..." he said.

"Darn it!" Ballade said.

"I think you're right, Elec Man! Look! now he's poking his leg out! And now he's poking out his head! Boy, does he look pissed! Hey! Hey! Hey! Elec Man! Elec Man! Elec Man! Does he look pissed to you? Huh? huh? huh? hueekkkkk!!"he shrieked as Enker tackled him and started strangling him by the neck.

"WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. HE!?"

"Where's... who...?" Ice Man asked in a choked voice.

"YOSHI."

"I... don't... know..."

"YOU'RE LYING."

"I'm... not... lying..."

"Let him go Enker!" cried out Elec Man as he, Gemini Man, and Quint tried to get him off of Ice Man.

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I... said... I'm... not... lying..."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE CRAPPED OUT OF A DINOSAUR'S BUTT!?"

"...No..."

"GET OFF OF HIM ENKER! BASS! HELP ME!" cried out Quint.

Bass just stood there.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU DID! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HECK HE IS!"

"...I... said... I... don't... know...!"

"BASS!"

Slowly a grin appeared on Bass' face.

"BASS! HELP US RIGHT NOW!!"

Bass' grin widened.

"PUNK!" pleaded Gemini Man.

"YOU'RE LYING YOU HUNK OF SCRAP METAL!!"

Punk started chuckling.

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"Ummm... Do you think I should help...?" Harpuia asked, unsure of whether or not they could handle Enker.

Dr. Wily rubbed his temple and sighed. "Yeah, it would be great if you did..."

"Okay..." Harpuia said as he grabbed Enker by the foot.

"I KNOW YOU'RE LYING! I CAN SMELAHHHHH!!"Enker cried out as he was yanked away from Ice Man. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" he screamed as Harpuia started hanging him by his foot.

"Uh, where do you want me to put him?" asked Harpuia, looking down at the screaming Enker.

Dr. Wily pointed to the door Flash Man was standing next to. "In there will do."

Harpuia threw him into the room and Flash Man immediately locked the door.

Harpuia raised his eyebrow at him.

"This is where we put people who cause a lot of trouble. Don't worry. He won't be there for long, he'll just be there until he cools off a bit." Flash Man said in a calm voice. as he gave Harpuia a toothy grin and thumbs up.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW I'LL..." There was a long pause. "OH MY GOSH... WHY IS A LITTLE GIRL TIED UP IN HERE!?"

Dr. Wily looked nervously at the clock on the wall. "Well, it looks like we're out of time... It was so nice of you to join us!"

Harpuia just smiled and shook his hand.

"AND SHE'S CRYING!"

"Give a warm applause for Harpuia everyone!"

The audience did just that as Harpuia got up, waved to them, and left.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE HASN'T EATEN IN WEEKS!"

"Well everyone, today's episode has been... weird. So... I'll see you all next time!" Dr. Wily said as the audience and the Robot Masters started to leave.

"AND WHY IS SHE TELLING ME THE BAD MAN WON'T GO AWAY!?"

Dr. Wily drank the last of his coffee.

"AND WHO IS SHE FREAKING TALKING ABOUT!?"

Dr. Wily poked his little skull bobble head right before leaving. "I'm beat..."

"AND SHE KEEPS ON ASKING ABOUT HER MOTHER!!"

No answer.

"Is anyone even listening to me!?" yelled Enker, although this time, it wasn't as loud.

Still no answer.

"Is the bad man gone...?" asked the little girl, which was followed by her coughing.

"...Guys...?" Enker asked, afraid.

His only answer was the sound of the stage lights turning off.

"Oh crap...Oh freaking crap." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Four Hours Later **

* * *

Dust Man whistled as he sucked up the dust on the floor with his mouth.

Meanwhile, Crash Man and Fire Man were talking about their newest ideas for pranks as they were cleaning the cameras and such.

"So... do you think we should set him on fire?" asked Crash Man as he sprayed more glass cleaner on the rag.

"Um, nah. I think we can do better than that... Don't you?"

"I guess..." Crash Man said, uncertain. "...How about... we set fire to his whole room?" he asked, hesitantly.

At this, Fire Man smiled. "Now you're talking! You're getting better and better at this, Crash."

Crash Man smiled. "Thanks!"

"One day, Crash Man, one day, you'll be just as good as me... perhaps even better..." Fire Man said, proud of his apprentice.

If Crash Man was a human, he would have probably been crying right then and there. "...Really?"

Fire Man nodded. "Yes... I'm sure of it."

"Thank you so much!!" Crash Man said, hugging Fire Man.

Fire Man pushed Crash Man away. "Did you hear that?" he said, frowning.

Crash Man frowned. "..Hear what...?" Crash Man asked, confused.

Fire Man stepped away from Crash Man turned to Dust Man. "Did you hear it, Dust Man?"

Dust Man sighed. "...Does it matter...?" he asked, depressed.

Fire Man walked away from Dust Man and stopped walking when he reached a locked door.

"...My life is pointless..." he said.

"...It sounds like it's coming from here..." said Fire Man.

"Umm... Fire Man?" asked Crash Man, who was right behind him.

"Yes?"

"...You're crazy...

"...Maybe... Maybe not..." Fire Man took a step back. "Stand back, everyone."

Crash Man did exactly what he was told to. Dust Man, however, didn't.

"Dust Man! He said move out the way!" Crash Man whined.

Dust Man sighed again and looked at the floor. "...What does it matter...?"

Crash Man rolled his eyes and dragged Dust Man away.

Once they were both out of Fire Man's way, Fire Man blew the door down.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM IS MINE AT LAST!"Enker screamed in joy, which was right before he started kissing the floor.

"The heck?" Fire Man asked.

"Wow... I guess you weren't crazy after all!" Crash Man said, laughing.

Dust Man response, however, was him just staring at the ceiling's lights and sighing in misery.

"I LOVE YOU!" Enker screamed, hugging and kissing Fire Man on the face. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!"

"Ah! Get off of me!" screamed the struggling Fire Man.

"Oh. Sorry." said Enker, letting go of Fire Man. "I'm just glad someone let me go finally." If he had been a human, he would have probably been blushing.

"And me." said the little girl.

Crash looked behind Enker and saw a little tied up. "Why... is there a little-"

"Don't ask. It's... a strange story..." Enker said.

"...Why were you in there?" asked Fire Man.

"...Long and painful story."

"Hm..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going. I'm quite tired." Enker began to walk away, but right before he left, he asked. "But the way, have any of you seen a giant green dinosaur recently?"

Crash Man and Fire shook their heads, baffled.

With that said and done, Enker left.

And, after he left, the Robot Masters untied the little girl and continued what they were doing before they heard Enker.

* * *


	17. Episode 17

**

* * *

**

Lord Bass' Show: Episode 1

* * *

The audience hesitantly cheered as Elec Man, Quint, Quick Man, Gemini Man, and Ballade play the Dr. Wily Show theme song and Bass sat down in Dr. Wily's seat and put his feet on Dr. Wily's desk and took a skull bobble head off the table with his foot. "Hello everyone," he said, as a huge grin appeared on his face. "and welcome to Lord Bass' Show, which was formerly called called The Dr. Wily Show! Now, we'll be doing things quite differently around here... First off, I'd li-"

"Where's Wily?" Ice Man asked, raising his hand as he looked confused.

Bass ignored him and continued. "ked to introduce a new segment to the show, it's-"

"What have you done with Dr. Wily, Bass?" Ballade asked slowly, his voice and face showing that he was slightly afraid.

Bass rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Wily is sick. So I'm taking his place for tonight... and maybe the night after that... and after that too... and so on and so forth... And once he has recovered, I'll probably have to do the show for a few more nights... so.. yeah..."

"Why?" asked Ice Man.

"Because he's probably going to work more on that girly robot."

"You mean Zero?" asked Ballade, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"...What does Dr. Wily have?" asked Quick Man.

"A fever."

"...Ah." was Quick Man's only response.

"Anyway, as I was saying... Since I am running the show and not Dr. Wily, this show, for once, will not suck. So, while I'm running the show, we'll have two little segment of the show. One is called 'The Video of the Day', the other is called 'The Top List'. First go with the list." Bass paused. "This list has been decided by many Robot Masters, everyone... And today's list is... Our Top Five Puzzle Games! At number five is... " Bass grabbed an envelope.

"It's like the Emmies.." said Ballade.

"It is..." Bass paused. "Yoshi's Cookie!"

"Yoshi's Cookie? Yoshi's Cookie is at number FIVE?" asked Elec Man, surprised.

"No, Elec Man, I just happened to put a piece of paper inside in a envelope that said, 'Yoshi's Cookie'," Bass held the paper that was once inside the envelope in the air so everyone could see those words written in bold, red letters. "and announced to the audience for no reason. When I mean, 'Yoshi's Cookie', I actually mean Marble Madness." said Bass, sarcastically.

"..." was Elec Man's only response.

"Anyway, on to number four..." Bass grabbed another envelope. "At number four is... Marble Madness!" Bass smiled and chuckled.

"What? What's funny?" asked Ballade, confused.

"Nothing. Nothing." said Bass, his smiled widening as he grabbed another envelope. "At number three is... Klax!" Bass threw the envelope, with the other ones he just went through, into a garbage can. "At number two is... Dr. Mario!" Bass then threw those pieces of paper and grabbed the last envelope and opened it. "At number one is, as you probably guessed, Tetris!" The audience cheered in response to what Bass said.

But right now, lets us go to another segment I like to call: Viewer mail." Bass put his feet down from the desk and opened up one its drawers and pulled out several envelopes. "Lets see..." he said, opening up the first one. "Our first letter is from Maria Black. She writes: Dear Dr. Wily, what is it like to--" Bass paused. "You know what? Screw this. It's a question for Dr. Wily and he's not even here." Bass opened up the second envelope in the stack. "The next is from John Starky. He writes: Dear Wily- screw this also." Bass said as he threw the, and the first one into a garbage can. Bass opened up another one. "The next one is from Gaylord Alice Flimblapper. He wr- wait a minute..." Bass paused and looked at letter more closely and burst out laughing. "Gaylord? Alice? Flimblapper? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out, banging his fists on the table, which caused his root beer to fill on some of the letters. "Aw, crap!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed out Punk.

"Heh... heh heh heh..." said Quint.

Quick Man and Punk snickered.

Ballade chuckled.

"...Flimblapper... heh heh..." said Gemini Man.

A few members of the audience started laughing.

Guts Man looked around, confused. "What? Why is everyone laughing?"

"Hahahahaha... Oh man..." Bass said, whipping a tear from his eye. "Anyway, Gaylord-- " Bass paused and put his hand over and mouth and started chuckling. After a few seconds he stopped and continued. "Anyway, Gaylord-" he stopped, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"It's hard to say it without laughing?" asked Ballade.

"Yes... Yes it is..." Bass paused. "O.K., lets try this again. Gaylord," Bass paused, giving the camera a amused smile. "Flimblapper," he paused again, trying so hard not to laugh. "writes: Dear Bass, I have always wondered if you ever..." Bass paused as he put the letter in his pants' pocket. Bass coughed and looked at the screen nervously. "Well, Gaylord," Bass paused and bit his lip, then continued. "if you must know, I do do it. Yes, I do sometimes do it. SOMETIMES." Bass paused again. "Now that I think about it... I actually do it slightly almost everyday... So I know your evening problem... and, I think... how should I put this delicately...? I think that is a normal thing, given the situation with... it and you." Bass coughed nervously and took another sip of his Root Beer. "Moving on now." he picked up another from the stack. "Lets see... This one is from Jennifer... She writes: Dear Dr. Wily, I was wondering if you ever..." Bass paused. "Bleh. This one isn't interesting..." He moved on to the next letter, and then the one after that one, and that one, and that, and that one. Eventually he came across a letter that looked interesting. "Hmmm.. This one is from Lewis. He writes:

Dear Wily, I've watched all of your show's episodes and I wanted to ask you this: could you interview Lucca Ashtear? pretty please?

With Love, Lewis.

Bass put the letter with the rest of the letters. "Well, Lewis, it's very funny you should ask that." Bass gave a little chuckle.

"Why is it funny?" Ballade asked.

"It's funny because today's guest is Lucca. Please give a huge applause for her, everybody!"

The crowd cheered as Lucca took a seat across from Bass.

"Lucca, Lucca, Lucca, Lucca, Lucca..."

Lucca raises her eyebrow at him.

"How are you, today?" asked Bass with a slight smile.

"I'm very good."

'So, what was it like traveling around with someone who is probably the greatest magician of all time?"

"...Awkward. It was awkward because when he joined us, he had just lost Crono... and, here we are, telling him that it's his fault, and, he just, joins us..."

"Yeah... I'd imagine that would be... awkward..."

They just sat there for a few moments; looking at the floor in silence.

"So... how's the orphanage going?"

"Fine."

"So... who would you say is your favorite?"

"...Excuse me?" Lucca asked, her voice starting to have a dangerous edge to it.

"You know... who's your favorite orphan?"

"...Sir, I don't pick favorites." she said bluntly.

"Riiiiggghhhht." Bass said sarcastically, turning his head to the side as he smirked and chuckled.

"I don't!" she said, her anger starting to flare.

"Of course you don't."

"I don't!!"

"Come on. As if there isn't a kid that you want to hit across the head with something heavy because, you could swear that, he is, in fact, Satan's illegidimant son."

Lucca gave him a look that said: 'how could you think of doing such a thing to child?'.

"Now tell me, is there anyone you have a crush on?"

"Um, no." she said, still giving the 'how could you?' look.

"Has there ever been anyone?" he asked in strange tone of voice.

Lucca squinted at him. Which, was, hardly noticeable since there was a lot of light reflecting on her glasses. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He looked at the clock impatiently. "So... what was the worst part of time traveling?"

"Looking for Crono's mom. That was not fun at all."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound fun... So... what was the best part?"

"Fixing Robo."

"Hmm..." He looked at the clock, and once again, it was with an impatient manner. "Go."

Lucca blinked and frowned in confusion. "...What?"

"Get out of my chair and get the hell out." he said bluntly.

Lucca got up as her eyes flared in anger. "How rude! You invite me and you don't want to hear anything I have to say! You have some nerve, Bass! I mean- don't you understand how far I had to go to ger here!?" She pounded her fist on the table in between them, causing Bass' Root Beer to almost fall down.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Watch the Root Beer, babe."

Lucca opened and closed her mouth a few times, shocked at Bass apathy. "Goodbye!" she said as she stormed out, leaving a audience that would, for once not give the guest an applause.

Bass settled back in his chair in relaxation. "Glad that's over. Watching paint dry is more interesting than her."


	18. Episode 18

**I changed everyone's viewer mail name since I still don't know what the heck I did. I also had to edit the ending to be safe. Darn.**

* * *

**Lord Bass' Show: Episode 2**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Bass sat down and smiled at the camera. "Hello everyone, lets get this show on the road! First off, let's start with today's top 5 list!" Bass picks up a envelope. "Today's top 5 is... Top 5 Original Series Mega Man games! At number 5 is..." Bass opens the envelope. "...Mega Man 5!"

"Yay!" cried the audience.

Bass gets another one. "At number 4 is..." he opens it up. "... Mega Man 1!"

The audience cheers very loudly.

Ice Man leans over to Gemini Man's ear. "I'm in that one...!" he said, boasting.

Gemini Man rolls his eyes, annoyed. "Oh really?" he asked, sarcastically.

"At number 3 is... Mega Man 4!"

The audience cheers louder than last time.

"At number 2 is... Mega Man 3!"

The audience cheers madly.

Gemini Man leans over to Ice Man. "I'm in that one!!" he said, mockingly.

Ice Man glared at him.

Bass grabs the last envelope. "And last..." he opens the envelope. "...at number 1 is..." Bass pauses as Gemini Man plays a dramatic drum-roll. "... Mega Man 5 for the Gameboy!"

Everyone in the audience cheered...

"BOOO! THAT GAME SUCKS!!"

Except that guy. But he doesn't matter because no one really cares what he thinks. Besides himself, of course.

"And now, it's time for my second favorite part of the show... Viewer mail!" Bass picks up a letter. "This one is from Geoff, he writes:

Dear Bass, I've noticed this one too many time throughout my journeys through video games and it frustrates me. Why is it always that the antagonists ALWAYS look cooler and have more badass abilities than the protagonists. More frustrating is that you can never play as them. Also, sometime in the future, could you interview Ratchet and Clank? I happen to be a fan of their games.

Appreciative of your time,

Geoff.

He puts the letter down. "Well, it's like this buddy... We look cooler because we are cooler. And why are we cooler? Well, it's because we can do whatever we want. Why can we do whatever we want? Because we're villans, that's why. We rarely listen to authority. That's why there was a little girl in a closet for over a week. Now as for the abilities part... protagonists are whiny babies. I mean really, Mega Man is always like 'No Bass! I don't want to fight! We're friends! not enemies! Why can't you see that!?'" Bass said, minicing Mega Man's girly voice as good as he could as he started claspping his hands togethor innocently. "'I'm going too have to show you the error of your ways, Bass!' Bah! How idiotic is that? I mean, I was created too DESTROY MEGA MAN AND HE'S TELLING ME WE'RE MEANT TO BE FRIENDS!?" He slammed his hands on the table. "So stupid!"

"Uhhh... Bass?"

Bass started rubbing his temple in frustration. "What Ice Man?"

"You're drifted off the subject..."

Bass stared at him. "...Oh right. Yeah, my point is protagonists are rarely bad-asses so they rarely get bad-ass abilities." Bass threw the letter he had just read in the trash. he picked up another one. "This one is from Marti, he writes: Dear Bass--"

"Bass?" Ice Man asked, raising his hand.

Bass groaned. "What, Ice Man?"

Ice Man cocked his head to the side. "How do you know he's a boy?"

"How do I know he's a boy? Ice Man, it's so obvious."

Ice Man looked around. "Er, it is?"

"I mean, Marti? Come on Ice Man, even you should be able too figure that out."

"Actually, I think Ice Man has a point. We don't know." Elec Man said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Bomb Man leaned towards Fire Man. "I bet 2000 zenny that Marti is a girl." he whispered.

Fire Man stared at him. "...Who are you!?"

Bass squinted at Elec Man. "...What are you saying?"

'Well, I don't know... Maybe we should just say 'the viewer writes'?" Elec Man offered.

"...Are you siding with him...?" Bass asked, gesturing towards Ice Man.

"...Maybe."

"Come on! Look at it!" Bass yelled out, raising the letter in the air.

"Yes, I'm looking at it. And it is obviously a girl's handwriting, Bass."

"FINE." Bass said, grabbing the letter again. "The viewer writes:

Dear Bass, have you or any of the Robot Masters ever checked out the Mega Man yaoi fanbase? If so, what do you think of it?

Yours truly,

Marti.

He put the letter down. "Well, I've never checked it out myself, but... What's the worst that could be out there? Shadow Man and Cloud Man fanfics? Quick Man and Turbo Man ones?"

"Don't ever use me in any kind loving implied sentence with Quick Man AGAIN." Turbo Man threatened, pointing his finger at Bass.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Turby. Anyway, as I was saying, I'll check it out sometime. I may get a few kicks out of it..." Suddenly Bass started grinning evilly. "Heh heh heh..."

"Bass, you're scaring me..." Ballade said, taking a step back.

Bass smiled. "And now, it is time for our guest! Today's guest is a very sexy general from the future! Please welcome... Leviathan!"

The crowd cheered as Leviathan sat down across from Bass.

"So, how are you?" Bass asked, smiling.

"Great." she said in her smooth, seductive voice.

"So..." Bass looked down at a card in his hand. "...I've heard that you're one of Copy X's best generals, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And you're all siblings, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're the oldest, right?"

"No. Harpuia is. I'm the second oldest."

"...Harpuia..?" he asked. He sounded like he slightly recognized that name.

"Wait, did you say Harpuia?" Ice Man asked, cocking his head to the side, and then back again. "Leviathan! Leviathan! You did say Harpuia, didn't you!? Hey Bass! Bass! Bass! Bass! Isn't that the person you thought was a girl, Bass? Is it? Is it? Is it? I think it is! I think Dr. Wily interviewed someone named Harpuia! Didn't he? Didn't he? Huh? huh? huh? I think he did! It sounds so familiar! And I mean really familiar! It's almost like I've-- EEEEEEEEK!" He screamed as he dodged the chair Bass just threw at him.

"SHUT UP, ICE MAN." was his short, and angry response.

Ice Man hid behind Guts Man in fear.

Guts Man raised his eyebrow at him and scratched his head in confusion.

"And who is the youngest?"

"Fefnir."

Bass snickers a little.

Leviathan gives him a look.

Bass put his hand over his mouth. "So..." More snickering. "...how do reploids..." Even more snickering. "...have children?"

Leviathan shot him a look. "They... don't..."

"They why do you consider them your brothers?"

"Because we were all made from X's DNA."

"..Oh..." Bass paused. "...X has DNA...?"

Leviathan nodded.

"Um... Okay then..."

"Even if we weren't made from X's DNA, and just made from X's hard work, I'd still consider them my brothers."

"...Why?"

"Because that's what we are..." Leviathan paused, deep in thought. "You mean... you don't consider the rest of the Robot Masters your brothers?"

"Heck no! There is no way I'll ever consider that guy my brother!" Bass said, pointing his thumb at Junk Man. "He's JUNK MAN!"

"Hey!" Junk Man shouted out, insulted.

"Yeah... I don't think I have to say why!"

"Hmmm..." was Leviathan's response. "So... no one at all?"

"Nadda."

"Not even Wily?"

"Nope."

"Hm..."

"So... I heard you have a crush on Zero?"

"Um... uh.. Who said that?" Leviathan asked, looking around the room as if she was looking to see if someone was stalking her...

"Well.. You know... Fans.. things like that..."

"Well... It isn't true..."

"Sure." said Bass, smirking.

"...What? What's with that look on your face!?" Leviathan asked, sweating.

"...Nothing. Nothing at all."

Leviathan stared at him, suspicious.

Bass looked at the clock on the wall. "Looks like we're out of time. Goodbye."

The audience cheered as Leviathan got up and left.

* * *

**11:45 P.M.,Tengu Man's room. **

* * *

Tengu Man was sitting on a black, leather chair in front of a cheap computer, on which he was IMing some friends of his.

"R U SERIUS??" Luuuvergirrrlll909 wrote.

"Yes!" Tengu Man wrote, slowly.

"WOW" she wrote.

Bill has signed in. (7/272008 11:47 P.M.)

"Hey everyone!" he wrote.

"HI!!" Luuuvergirrrlll909 said.

"So how did it go?" Bill asked.

"...How did what go?" Tengu Man asked, in confusion.

"The Dr Wily show, of corse! Silly!C:p" Bill wrote.

"Oh, that."

"OMFG, I KNEW I FORGT SUMTHING!" Luuuvergirrrlll909 typed out, quickly.

"lol" she said.

"i jut realised i had the caps on XDDDDDD

" lol" Bill wrote.

"XD"

"brb gotta go c if my clothes r donw"

Luuuvergirrrlll909 has signed out. (7/272008 11:53 P.M.)

"But really now, how did it go?"

"It went fine, as usually." Tengu Man typed out, slowly.

"Did u guys ever check it out?"

Tengu Man frowned. "Check what out?"

Luuuvergirrrlll909 has signed in. (7/272008 11:55 P.M.)

"im back!!"

"wb"

Tengu Man smiled. "Welcome back!"

"bad news u guyz..."

"what?"

"What's wrong? :( " asked Tengu Man.

"my favoorite shit shrunk" she wrote.

"omfg im sorry i ment shirt XD" she wrote, less than 6 seconds after the last comment.

"lol" wrote Tengu Man

" ... LoL"

"Anyway, as I was saying did you guys do it?"

"Do what?"

"Check out the Mega Man yaoi fics."

Tengu Man frowned. "no"

"You should. You find something hilarious. Like... Guts Man and Bass yaoi"

"..." was the Robot Master's comment.

"gutsman and bass??" Luuuvergirrrlll909 asked.

"Uh.. Man Of The Wind? you there?" Bill typed out after after a few minutes of comeplete silence.

"..." was his same reply.

"that not make srnse, bill. guts and bass not go well."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XDD" Tengu Man wrote quickly, laughing.

"lol but it is funnu"

"What would you say is the best site to find some?"

"Try fanfiction . com"

" i'll go check it out right now. brb"

Tengu Man opened up another tab and typed in fanfiction . com in his browser.

"Let's see... Sections sections... Animes.. Manga... Ah, there's Games! ..Now lets see... There's Mega Man!" He clicked on it. "Let's see... 'Through The Harsh Times' 'I suck at summeraries. Not enough room for a good summary here, summary inside. Plz R&R! Rock/Zero'.

Tengu Man blinked. "Rock and... Zero!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He shook his head and went on.

* * *

**10 minutes later of yaoi later...**

* * *

"Ah man, that was so great... Now let's see... 'Twisted Feelings' Bass wakes up one night only to find himself in bed... with the most important person in his life.' Bass and..." He trailed off, staring at the screen for a few moments. "WHAT!? That's it! I have to tell them this!"

Tengu Man opened up his messenge again "Dudes! You'll never guess what pairing I found!"

"wut iz it?" Luuuvergirrrlll909 wrote.

"What did you find?"

"Bass and.. and... and..." Tengu Man submitted the sentence before finishing it, as he had second thoughts.

"??" Luuuvergirrrlll909 typed out not soon after Tengu Man.

"And...?" Bill wrote.

"I'm.. a little hesitant to say..."

"It cant b that badd" Luuuvergirrrlll909 wrote.

"It's ...Wily."

"(8O)"

" O-O!! O mi." Luuuvergirrrlll909 wrote.

* * *


	19. Episode 19

**WARNING: It seems that a few were upset by this chapter. I think it's because I made a joke about a certain yaoi pairing. Either they were fans of the pairing, homophobes, or just the thought of those two people sickened them (Which I can understand why, considering who they...). Other people, however, thought it was hilarious. So yeah... **

**

* * *

**

Lord Bass' Show: Episode 3

* * *

The audience cheered in joy as Enker, Quick Man, Elec Man, Quint, and Gemini man started playing. Once they were done, Bass began to speak. "Hello everyone! First we'll start off with today's list!" Bass grabbed envelope and started reading. "Today's list is top 5 RPGs. At number five is... " Bass paused, looking confused. "...Super Mario RPG? How did that get there?"

Elec Man looked at Quint as if expecting answers,.

"Don't look at me! I don't know!" Quint said, holding up his hands defensively. "I don't know everyone, you know! Sheesh!"

Bass shook his head and opened up another one. "At number four is... Huh... What do you know... Final Fantasy 4!"

The audience's cheers became louder.

"At number three is..." Bass opened up another one. "...EarthBound!"

The audience cheered louder as Bass opened up the third one.

"At number two is... Chrono Trigger!"

The audience screamed with joy and impatience.

"And... at number one is..." Bass slowly opened the envelope up. "...Final Fantasy 6!"

The crowd cheered in joy.

"And now it's time for some viewer mail!" Bass grabbed a letter. "Our first letter is from Bobbi, she writes: Dear Bass, I was wondering... Are you in love with..." Bass paused, looking shock. "...Roll...?" Bass hid behind the paper. "Umm... Uh..."

Ice Man cocked his head to the side. "What do you look so nervous Bass? And is that it? Is that the whole letter? And why are you hiding behind the letter? And why do you look annoyed? And why are you looking at me like that? and shaking fist at me? Boy! You sure look like you're angry at me! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you would kill me right now! Isn't that right, Quint? Huh? huh? huh? Doesn't he look like he's going to--"

"Sweetie..." Quint interrupted as he placed his and on Ice Man's shoulder. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up right now."

Ice Man stared at him for a few moments before ranting again. "Why? What am I doing wrong? Why do I need to shut up? Why? Why? Why? WH- AHHHH!" he screamed as Bass threw a plunger at him.

"That was... gross Bass." Elec Man said in disgust as he took a step back.

"Not as gross as when Wily did it to me." Bass said, leaning back into his chair

"...True... But still..."

"Anyway, on to the next letter! This one is from--"

"But Bass!!" Ice Man yelled out, raising his hand in the air.

Bass groaned loudly.

"OK, what the hell is the point of raising your hand if you're just going to yell!?" Punk asked, annoyed.

Ice Man looked all around the room as he thought deeply about that question.

"Well?" Punk asked, tapping his foot on the ground in impatience.

Ice Man continued to look at the ground.

"I'm waiting."

Ice Man then looked at Punk, and shrugged. "I don't know. I just kind of did it."

Punk sighed.

"Anyway, as I was sayin--"

"Bass! Bass! Bass! Ba--"

"WHAT IS IT!?" he screamed, pounding his fist on the table that was in front on him.

"You answered Bobbi's qu--" He stopped talking when he saw the look Bass was giving him. "...I'll shut up now..."

"Anyway, as I was saying..." He glared at Ice Man one more time before continuing. "This one is from Cindy, the _writer_," He glares at Elec Man was he put an emphasis on that word. "writes:

Hey Bass is Dr Wily really sick or is he off doing something behind your back, like writing yaoi?

Yours truly,

Cindy.

Bass blinked and read the letter again, and again, and again, and again. Suddenly he grinned and put the letter down. "Yaoi? Dr. Wily writing yaoi!? Hahahahahahaha! Good one!" He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "But seriously now, he's sick. End of story." he said, grinning. "Now on to today's guest! Today's guest is a princess from a faraway land who has saved the world from an alien with the help of her friends... Please welcome... Marle!"

The audience cheered as Marle sat down on dark red, leather chair.

"So... how are you?"

"Good. You?" Marle asked, giving him a sickly sweet look.

"Um, I'm fine, I guess... So... What country are you princess of?" Bass said, leaning back into his chair.

"Guardia."

"So who's ruling?" he said right before taking a sip of his root beer.

"My father."

"And mother?"

"...Dead..." she answered in sadness. "She... died when I was very young." she said, frowning as she stared at the ground.

"Oh. Sorry. So... to defeat the alien... you went into the past, right?"

"The future." she said, correcting him.

Bass waved his hand in air carelessly. "...Whatever. What was it like traveling through time?"

"It was... weird... to say the least..."

"Uh-huh. Right. What was your favorite part of your adventure?"

"Umm, the party we had..."

"Party?"

"Yeah... we had a party once we defeated Lavos..." she said, smiling and rubbing her chin when she thought about it more and more.

"...Lavos?" Bass asked.

"The alien."

"...Oh." Bass said, silent for a few moments.

"It was very fun."

"Uh-huh. So... what was your least favorite part?"

Marle bit her bottom lip. "I don't... like to talk about that part... It brings back... horrible memories..." she said, looking uncomftable.

"Alright then. What was the weirdest part of your adventure?"

Marle took a deep breath. "...Bad memories again..."

"..Yeah... Okay then... Here's a question for you. When is your old man going to get off and give you a whirl, huh?"

Marle's face paled. "...What?" he whispered out in a voice that was barely audible for a human, but very easy too hear for a bioroid.

"You know... When is he going to like... die? I mean, what are you? in your mid 20's? I think it's about time. In fact, if I were you I'd poison him or something. Just get it over with, you know?"

Marle's face turned red. "..H-H..."

"You don't look too good." Bass said, looking at her in interest.

"H-H--"

Ice Man started flailing his arms in the arm and jumping. "Bass? Bass? Bass? Bass? Bass? Baaaaasssss--"

"What Ice Man!?" Bass yelled out, irritated.

"She doesn't look to good!" Ice Man said, staring at her.

"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious!"

"H-H--"

"She keeps on repeating the H sound." Ice Man said, cocking his head at her in interest.

Bass glared at him. "Wow, you think!?" he asked, sarcastically.

Ice Man just continued to stare at her.

"H-H-"

"And she looks pissed." Ice Man said, which added much to Bass' growing annoyance.

Bass glared at him again, then looked at Marle. "Any minute now she'll burst..."

"H-H-H-HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A THING!"

"What did I tell you?" Bass asked, smiling.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A VULGAR, DISRESPECTFUL QUESTION!"

Bass yawns.

Ice Man, Quint, and Gemini Man just continued to stare at Marle.

Bass opened a drawer from Dr. Wily's desk and started chuckling. "Hey! Look at this Punk!"

Punk moves over to him. "What is it?"

"I MEAN, I MAY HAVE BEEN VERY REBELLIOUS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, BUT COME ON!!"

"Some of Dr. Wily's plans for new Robot Masters. Wanna see?"

Punk grinned as Bass unrolls the blueprints.

Suddenly, Punk freezes in place. "Oh my... Is that a... Garbage Man!?"

Bass nods.

Punk starts cracking up laughing.

"HOW COULD YOU ASK ME SUCH A THING!? HE'S MY FATHER!!"

"Oh man... Staff Man... Hahahahaha..." Bass said, laughing.

"Appearently that one is a reject. Heh.. .Dr. Wily started crossing out a lot of his design..." Bass said, starting to laugh.

"No way... This is...?" Punk looked at Bass, in shock.

Bass nodded. "Yes. It is my friend. He went that far."

Punk started to stare at the blueprint. "Wow... I never thought I'd see the day..." And, after a few moments, that statement was followed by his laughter.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Marle screamed out, banging her right hand on the table.

"Clam Man?" Punk asked, in shock.

Bass started laughing and banging his fists on the table. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love it!"

Punk joined in Bass' laughing fit.

"What are they laughing about?" Gemini Man asked.

"I dunno. Probably mocking someone... or something like that..." Elec Man said, shrugging.

"I MY GOSH! HE REALLY IS INSANE! DANCE MAN!? DANCE MAN!? DANCING!? HOW'S THAT GOING TO DEFEAT MEGA MAN!?"

Bass shook his head, laughing. "Look at this! It's Spider Man, Punk! Look, Dr. Wily crossed out the name and wrote 'copyrighted!"

Punk laughed as Marle screamed out, "I'M LEAVING!" and started storming out of the room.

"Huh. I guess that's the end of today's show... Good-bye everyone!" Elec Man said, waving.

* * *

**1:57 P.M. on a cliff...**

* * *

Bass took a huge breath and took one last look at his surroundings. He loved this cliff. He always had, really. It had such a nice view and far away from everyone. He would always come here to think. About anything, really. He had even come here right after he saved Wily for the first time, which all the way back in the twelfth war with Mega Man. That was also the first time he had come here to think.

"Ready, Boy?"

Treble barked and sniffed Bass' hand, which caused Bass to smile.

Bass looked at Dr. Wily's fortress in the distance and thought about Dr. Wily, the Robot Masters, and everything. "You know what, boy?

Treble looked at him curiously, as if saying 'what?'.

"Forget going back. Let's stay here a little longer. Nothing interesting ever happens there."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Dr. Wily Fortress**

* * *

Napalm Man, Ring Man, Elec Man, Enker, Punk, Fire Man, Crash Man, Tengu Man, and Shade Man all stood in-front of Tengu Man's computer, laughing.

"Hahahahaha...! Oh man, this my favorite part, listen to this," Tengu Man said, scrolling down the page. "'Bass... Ever since the day I first activated you I've... felt something..." he said, looking bashfully at the floor."

Fire Man Man started banging his hand on the wall.

Tengu Man chuckled. "Listen to this: "What?" Bass asked, looking at him in fear. "Ever since then I've.. I've... I've..." Dr. Wily trailed off, feeling ashamed of himself, somehow. He didn't know why. He just did. "Yes?" Bass asked, feeling hopeful as he gazed at Dr. Wily beautifully constructed dark skin and muscles aa the latter started pushing his hair back, in a loving as he admired the short and shiny lavender hair."

Crash Man started rolling around on the carpet in laughter.

""Bass I.. I... I..." "Yes?" "I... love you." he breathed out. At this, Bass started to cry, startling Wily. "Wily... you don't know how long I've waited for this moment..." He turned around in the bed, not wanting Wily too see him like this. "When I first failed you and you started yelling to me about being a failure... I thought you hated m--" At this, Dr. Wily grabbed Bass by the jaw, examine his dark bonny eyes. "How could I ever hate you?" he asked, whipping a tear from the other's eye. At this, Bass slowing grabbed the hand and brought it to his eyes as he started crying some more.

Punk put a hand on his face, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Oh my... This is the greatest thing ever..."

Tengu Man chuckled again. "Yeah, I know. Now listen to this: "Bass..." "When you started building Zero, I was sure you hated me!" He look Dr. Wily right in the eyes. "Why did you make him!?" he choked out. Wily sighed. "I built him so you wouldn't have too fight ever again. I wanted him too get rid of Mega Man so I could..." He closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. "...be with you for the rest of my life. He opened his eyes, only to see his creation staring into his eyes, dreamily. "Albert... love you too..." he breathed out. At this, Albert smiled, and grabbed Bass by the face once more, biting down into Bass' bottom lip and then easily slipped his tongue into the startled robot's mouth. After a few moments, Bass returned the touch by carressing Dr. Wily's--"

"Wait a minute. Can I see the reviews for this story?" Punk asked, grinning.

"Sure." Tengu Man said, clicking on the review link which was 107. "This one is from ChocolateBabyFaces: OMG THIS IS THE GREATEAT STORI EVAR!! YOU CAPTURED THEIR PERSONAILITY SO PERFECTLY! I CAN IMAGINE THIS HAPPENING IN MEGA MAN 9!! I MEAN, DR. WILY IS SO KIND! I ALWAYS KNEW HE CARED FOR HIS ROBOTS!!"

"I can imagine this happening in Mega Man 9!" Napalm Man said, mockingly.

"This one is from Sugar-teh-vampirez: This is the greatest yaoi story ever made! Update soon! Plz!? My soul hungers for mores!!" Tengu Man laughed. "This one is from an anonymous reviewer: You need to send this to capcom!! This is amazing!! This needs to be official!!"

Punk took a deep breath. "Wow. That was great. Who made this?"

"Um, PlumRoyalty48... He's also made-" Tengu Man paused when he saw his profile. "Huh. He's made nothing else. He's a very recent author."

"Oh man, I wonder if he was serious..." Crash Man said, smiling as he thought of what was going through his mind when he began writing.

Meanwhile in some strange, twisted, foreign country, in some evil house, surrounded by evil things and persons, such as murders, and thieves,

not owned by someone with such a strong hateful, evil, and demented soul, but lived in by one... Someone so devilish, so brilliant, so

merciless, and with such a strong desire to destroy whatever good images Dr. Wily and Bass had left, that I will not dare

speak his/her name in fear... But a title I will say. A title I will dare utter... In fear and dread, but also in bravery I will say it all...

For you, and only for you, my friends, would I ever do that for...

...The Little Girl.

"Now lets see..." whispered a shadowy figure as it checked it's reviews. "Excellent. And stats?" It looked at the stats. It's fan-fic had over 50000 views. "Great! Now the reader traffic..." It checked the reader traffic. It had 7,000 in the U.S., 5,085 in Japan, 4,979 in the U.K., 2,941 in China... Uh-huh, uh-huh, good... 697 in Canada, 649 in Australia, 547 in Mexico, 532 in Ireland, 147 in Finland, 107 in Sweden, 56 in Korea, 27 in France, and 5 in Spain. Excellent! Everything is going according to plan!" the shadowy figure yelled out the last part, which was right before laughing evilly. And then, and only then, was this sinister person's voice heard thousands of miles away, possibly even throughout the whole world...

"REVENGE IS MINE!! NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY NOW!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dr. Wily's room...**

* * *

"Ring Man? Did you hear something?" Dr. Wily asked as he finished the last of his soup.

Ring Man looked around the white room, confused. "Nope. You must be just hearing things." Suddenly he smiled like the devil himself. "Old age does that to you, ya know..." he said, chuckling.

Wily glared at him. "Shut up and get out. And make yourself useful for once by getting me more soup while you're at it." he said, handing Ring Man the dirty bowl and spoon.

Ring Man sighed and took them. "...Yes Master Wily..." he said right before he started heading out the room. "You got their personality so perfectly! I mean, Dr. Wily is so kind! I always knew he cared about his robots!" he muttered out in bitterness.

"What was that!?" Wily asked, his voice very horsed from the fever and very anger sounding.

"Oh, nothing." Ring Man said sweetly. "Nothing at all..." With one last sweet smile, he closed the door behind him, but not before uttering a "Good-night." to the old doc.

* * *

**I will write that yaoi story. One day, one day...**

**You think I'm joking, don't you?**

**Well, I'm not.**

* * *


	20. Episode 20

**Random thought... Since the little girl doesn't have an actually name and, if I do make that yaoi fic I want to so badly, with the bed scene even, doesn't that make me the little girl? Techically I am the little girl's only idenity.**

* * *

**Lord Bass' Show: Episode 4**

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly as Elec Man, Quint, Gemini Man, and Enker played music. Once they stopped, Bass began to speak. "Welcome everyone. First, let's go to today's viewer mail. Our first letter is from Miranda. She writes: Dear Bass, do you and Tengu Man get along? I'd imagine you guys do. With love, Miranda." Bass put the letter down. "Well, Miranda, if you must know, we don't. We hate each other. He's arrogant and I'm not. He thinks he's better than Mega Man, I know I'm better than Mega Man--"

"Hey! I heard that!" shouted Tengu Man from the audience, shaking his fist threateningly.

Bass grinned widely. "We're opposites. End of story."

Elec Man rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you guys are total opposites." he said, sarcastically.

If Bass noticed that Elec Man's comment was sarcastic, he was being sarcastic also. "Exactly, Elec Man. Exactly." he said, smiling as he leaned forward in his chair.

Elec Man rolled his eyes again as he crossed his arms. "Oh brother." he muttered.

"And now, it's time for today's list!" He picked up a envelope from the drawer on the desk. "Today's list is... Top five Mega Man X games. At number five is... Mega Man X4!"

He picked up another one just as the audience begins to cheer. "At number four is Mega Man Command Mission!"

The crowd clapped their hands anxiously. "At number three is... Mega Man X!"

"At number two is... Mega Man X2 And, at number one is..." He opens up the last envelope. "...Mega Man X3!"

The audience screamed in praise.

"And now, let's give a warm round of applause for today's guest... Today's guest is... Kid!"

The audience cheered in delight as Kid sat down on the soft leather chair.

"So... How are you, Kid?" he asked as he settled back into his chair.

"Doing good, mate. What about yourself?" she said, settling back with him.

"Not bad. Not bad. So... You're a thief, right?'

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well... I was wondering... How long have you been a thief?"

At this, Kid crossed her arms. "About 8 years now."

"Are there more thieves like you? or is it just you?"

Kid gave him a weird look. "What the heck do you mean? Of course there are more! There are thieves everywhere! There are thieves in all countries, there are thieves in your cities, towns, heck, there are sometimes thieves in your villages!"

Bass blinked and looked around in a very nervous. "Um... That's not what I--"

"And it's not just those things, mate! Sometimes there are thieves in your neighborhood! For all you know, one of your family members could be a thief!"

At this, several people looked around uncomfortably.

"Um, Kid..."

"I mean, I once knew this priest who was really a bloody serial killer in disguise for over twenty yea--"

"KID!"

"What!?"

"That's not what I meant." Bass said.

Kid blinked, confused. "Er, what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"When I said, 'Are there more thieves like you? or is it just you?', I meant do you travel in a group or travel alone..."

"..Oooohhh... Heh." She grinned. " For a second there, mate, I thought you were a bloody idiot like Serge." she said, smiling.

"Serge?"

Kid bit her lip, almost enough for it too start bleeding. "Well, he's not an IDIOT, but... he's not very... well... you know..."

"No. I don't."

"Well... he's not very... "

"...Yes?"

"...bright..."

"Oh. Kinda like Astro Man, huh?"

"...Astro Man...?" she asked, confused.

"He's a Robot Master. I mean, that guy is REALLY forgetful! The first time he fought Mega Man, the first thing he said to him was: 'I came here... But I don't know what to do! I mean, what the crap? You wait for Mega Man so you can fight him to the death, since that is your purpose in life, and, when he finally comes, you don't why you're there? How off is THAT!?"

"I doubt it's as bad as Serge answering everything you say with a nod of his head!"

Bass blinked. "Nods to... everything...?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. He nods to EVERYTHING. Let me give you an example. Ask me anything."

"Um.. Okay... What's your favorite color?"

Kid gets into Serge's thinking pose, and nods her head up and down.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HE DOES THAT!?"

Kid gets into Serge's thinking pose again, and nods her head up and down.

Bass starts banging his hands on the table in front of him as Punk, Elec Man, and Gemini Man started laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Okay, okay, okay... I need to calm down..." Bass said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What's your..pfftt.. favorite animal?" asked Punk, in between laughs.

Kid shook her head.

Bass burst out laughing again.

"Oh, that is rich!" Elec Man said

"Hahahahahaha! Oh man, that is so much worse than Astro Man!" said Punk

"Yeah, no kidding! I had stick with THAT the whole time!" said Kid, laughing.

"Oh man... Hahahahaha... That was great... It reminds me of the time when Wily interviewed Crono... So.. Do you--"

"Wait, what did you just say?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Um.. I said it reminds me of the time when Wily interviewed Crono...?"

"Really? You guys had him on the show?"

"Yeah. Wily interviewed him and all he did was nod his head!"

Kid laughed "Yeah... Those two are exactly alike... I'd imagine Dr. Wily was cracking up laughing, mate. Well, did he do it on purpose, mate?"

"Do what on purpose?"

"Interview him knowing about the 'nodding' thing."

Bass smirked and chuckled. "Nope. We started mocking because he was unknowingly trying to interview a mute."

Kid laughed and slapped her knee.

"So.." Another chuckle. "do you have a special name for your group?" asked Bass, trying to control himself.

"Oh yeah. We're called The Radical Dreamers."

"Awesome name."

Kid smiled. "Thanks. Made it myself."

"So... how many people would you say is in your group?"

"Five."

"Hm.."

"That's all you need, really."

"I see. So... Did you ever know someone who became a thief later on in life?"

Kid crossed her arms. "Um, yeah... I've known a few of them..."

Bass looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Looks like we're out of time. It was really nice talking to you, Kid. How about you come back on sometime?"

Kid smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure mate." She smiled, then chuckled. "You should have Serge on sometime..."

Bass smirked and laughed. "Oh, believe me, I will. See ya later!"

Kid got up and waved good-bye to him. "See you too, mate!'

Bass waved as he said, "Give a huge applause for Kid, everyone!"

The audience cheered as Kid started waving to them and started leaving.

* * *


	21. Episode 21

**I decided to put up the second Serge chapter even though it doesn't make sense. After all, the damage is already donw. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't funny. I had to rewrite it because this chapter was one of the ones I was missing and I'm not really a writer who can write something... twice... It just sounds so... forced.**

* * *

**Lord Bass' Show: Episode 5**

* * *

The audience cheered as Bass sat down and took a sip of his root beer. "Welcome to Lord Bass' Show, everyone!" he said, smiling. "First off I'd like to go to our list." Bass picked up a piece of paper. "Today's list is Top 5 Mega MAn X games. At number 5 is Mega Man X1."

The crowd cheered as Bass opened up another one. "At number 4 is Mega Man X4."

The audience cheered. "At number 3 is Mega Man X: Command Mission."

"At number 2 is... Mega Man X5!"

" And... at number 1 is..." Bass smiled as he opened the last envelope. "...Mega Man X3!"

"And now it is time for some Viewer mail!" Bass said as he opened up a drawer. "This one is from Marius. He writes: Dear Bass, when will Quick Man be back? Sincirely yours, Marius." He put the letter down. "Well, Marius, I have no idea. The last time I saw Quick Man was..." He paused and looked at Ice Man. "Um, Ice Man?"

"Yeah, Bass?" Ice Man asked as he cocked his head at him.

"What's the date today, Ice Man?" he asked right before finishing his root beer.

"The twelth, I think." Ice Man said, sounding unsure as he looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, as I was about to say, last time I saw Quick Man he kepting on saying things like 'I'll show him', 'I'll prove it to them all,' 'I'm the best', and races."

"Who do you think he was talking about Bass, huh? huh? huh? Bass?"

Bass gritted his teeth. "Ice Man..." he muttered, getting annoyed.

"Huh? huh? huh? I mean, I don't how anyone could be so--"

"Shut up!" Bass yelled out, throwing his now empty bottle of root beer at him.

"Eeeeeek!" Ice Man dodged the bottle. "Hey! You could have hit me with that!"

Bass just glared at him.

Punk chuckled. "I think that was the point.

Bass sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Anyway, today's guest is..." He paused, laughing.

Elec Man raised his eyebrow, confused. "What's the problem?"

Bass put his hand over his mouth, trying to control himself. "Today's guest is Serg... Pfft.. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He started slamming his hands on the table.

Gemini Man leaned towards Quint. "He's crazy." he whispered.

Quint looked at him, saying nothing in response.

"Okay, okay, okay... I need to chill. Anyway, today's guest is..." Bass stopped, trying to stop himself before he began. "...Serge."

The audience cheered as Serge walked up the stage and sat down.

"So... How are you... Pffftt... Serge?"

Serge got into his thinking pose and nodded his head.

Punk laughed as he put one of his hands on his face.

Serge gave Punk a weird look, then looked at Bass for answers.

Bass chuckled. "Don't mind him." He paused, chuckling some more. "And how's your" Another chuckle from Bass. "mom, by the way?"

Serge stared at him a few moments before getting into his thinking pose and nodding his head.

Punk laughed as he slapped his knee. "What's your favorite color?"

Serge got into his thinking pose and nodded his head.

"What's your favorite animal?" Bass asked, grinning.

Serge looked at the floor as he rubbed his chin slowly, thinking. He adventurely looked up and nodded his head.

Bass and Punk laughed at the same time. They were both soon joined in by Elec Man and Enker.

"And your favorite number?"

Serge shook his head.

"Do you have a crush?"

Serge nodded.

"What was your favorite part of your adventure?" Bass asked, still laughing.

Serge, once again, looked at the floor as he rubbed his chin, thinking. He adventurely, once again, looked up and nodded his head.

"And your least favorite part?" Enker asked, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

Serge got into his thinking pose and nodded his head.

Bass laughed again before saying, "Give an applause for Serge, everyone!"

The audience did that hesitantly as Serge got up, waved, and left.

* * *


	22. Episode 22

**RedKatana: HOLY CRAP I UPDATED!**

**The last time I updated was 8/13/08. Wow, ha ha.**

**...Seeing an update of this story was probably one of the last things you guys expected to see in your inbox, huh?**

**This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written for the Dr. Wily Show; It's 8,118 words and the second longest was 4,012. O_O  
**

**Well, then... uh.. on with the show, I guess?**

**Word count: 8,118 words.  
**

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 22**

* * *

Most of the members of the audience stared at Wily in silence as said man walked up on stage and took a seat in his giant, cozy, skull shaped chair which was right behind a nice wooden desk as Enker, Quint, Ballade Elec Man, and Gemini Man played music.

"Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show everyone! Did any one of you miss me?" he asked right before taking a small sip of his coffee and giving them all a small and slightly eerie smile.

The audience (which was probably made up of about 60% men, 38% women and 2% children) just stared at him blankly.

The Einstein look-a-like coughed loudly. "I don't think you heard me... I said, did anyone miss me?" he asked again, still giving all of them a small and eerie smile.

The audience just continued to stare at the scientist.

He glared at the audience for a few seconds before asking, "I SAID, DID ANYONE MISS ME?"

A few of the members of the audience cheered slowly and nervously.

Dr. Wily's dark blue eyes continued to stare at them all (almost as he was looking into their souls) as he slowly set his black coffee cup down onto his white coaster in a way that made almost everyone in the room feel uneasy and slightly scared.

"Now," he paused. His smile turning into a frown as he continued with, "I'll ask this simple question one more time... Did anyone miss me?" he asked slowly.

The viewers started to cheer loudly and lively.

"That's better," Wily said. The old scientist smiled widely. "Ah... It feels so great to be able to host the show again.. I feel like I've been sick for over a year!" he said before laughing a little.

Bass smiled a little at that. "I know exactly what you mean," Bass replied. "It really does feel like it's been while."

Wily nodded at him. "Now," Wily said, leaning back slightly. "What did you all think of Bass? Did he do a good job running the show?" he asked. The alarming frown slowly disappeared from his face and Wily's normal smile had replaced it.

The crowd cheered vociferously; some of them were even whistling.

"Oh wow, he was really that good?" Wily asked in surprise as he started moving his coaster even further away from himself.

Bass scoffed. "Of course I was," he said, looking at the audience briefly before turning his attention to Dr. Wily once again. "And you were going to let Star Man and Clown Man do the show. Thank God I managed to talk you out of that one," he muttered. "It was horrible. It was just.. ugh.."

"Hey!" Star Man cried out, looking offended. "It wasn't horrible!" he shouted right before puffing his cheeks out slightly for some reason; he really reminded Bass of a blowfish at that moment. He really did. It probably had something to do with how round his face looked and how pointy his armor was...

Bass faintly heard Wily say something; Bass shook his head a few times, trying to get weird thoughts involving fish and Star Man out of his head. "What did you just say?" Bass asked Dr. Wily. "I wasn't listening," he added.

"I said, 'it wouldn't have been that bad'. Really," Wily said; he took another sip of his coffee. "You exaggerate too much, Bass."

"Oh yes it would have. You weren't there for the rehearsal! It was terrible- no, it was abhorrent! Calling it terrible would be a compliment to that.. that.. that event I witnessed that night," the ebony and aureolin robot shot back; Star Man (who was sitting on a wooden stool) just pouted in response to Bass' harsh words.

"...We have rehearsals?" Ballade asked as he started to readjusted his microphone. he dropped the mic; he winced slightly. "Clumsy me," he said, smiling a little.

The rest of the musicians (minus Quick Man) and Punk, just stared at Ballade, shocked.

"What? Do we or do we not have rehearsals?" the purple Mega Man Killer asked, confused.

Elec Man, Enker, Quint and Gemini Man sighed; Punk just buried his head in his hands, groaning and muttering something with the words 'idiot', 'God', 'damn' and 'bat'.

"Bass," Swirling his chair around to face Bass, the old scientist added, "it couldn't have been that bad. Honestly, with the way you were acting..." the old man trailed off, shaking his head.

"What! What is with you guys! It's a yes or no question!" Ballade yelled out when the rest of the Robot Masters kept on ignoring him.

The old man stopped shaking his head as he looked Bass straight in the eye. "I mean, really, you were practically BEGGING ME to not let them run the show!" he said, thinking back to what happened that day.

"You don't understand!" Bass said viciously. "You didn't see Lenny!" he hissed, his red eyes narrowing.

"How the hell could you not know that we have rehearsals!" Elec Man asked Ballade; the former's eye was twitching lightly.

Ballade just blinked at him a few times. "I.. I have.. absolutely no idea what you're talking about..." he admitted after a few moments; Punk buried his head in his hands.

"It... They...You're... You were there! You're always there, Ballade!" Elec Man cried out.

Ballade just stared at Elec Man, confused. "Huh?"

"..Lenny? Who is Lenny?" Wily asked Bass, raising his eyebrows as he frowned.

"Wait... those are rehearsals?" he asked, shocked. Elec Man sighed softly.

"Yeah, who's Lenny?" Punk (who decided to ignore the now shocked Ballade from this point on) asked Bass, chuckling and grinning as he walked closer to the young ebony robot.

"No, you don't," Bass said, waving his hand at him as if he was shooing him away. "Now as I saying ol-"

Punk's smile widened. "Oh yes I do," he said.

"No you don't," Bass said.

"Oh yes I do," Punk insisted. "Come on, tell me."

Bass shot the older robot a look. "No, I won't. It was horrible, to say the least," he said, thinking back to the horrors he witnessed that day.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

"What.. the hell.. is this...?" Bass whispered to himself as he saw the new stage for the first time.

They had gotten rid of the room's white walls, purple curtains, Wily's wooden desk, Wily's skull chair and had replaced him with light pink walls (with a tile that had small, red hearts on them at the very top), sequin curtains, a pink table that had nail polish and make-up scattered everywhere, a nice red sequin tablecloth to go with the curtains, and a bunch of heart-shaped chairs that were similar to dome chairs. The ceiling was painted pink also, and, hanging from it was a white banner that said _Star Man and Clown Man's Fun Time Show _in giant bubbly green, blue, pink, red, and yellow letters.

And that was just the part of the room where the band and Dr. Wily hung around at.

Around where the audience would sit were white walls with - strangely enough - what looked like a carnival painted on them, a gigantic pink carpet. Bean bags chairs and toys of every shape, size, and color were there. There was also a book shelf on the right side of the room, where Ballade was reading something.

It was the tackiest, weirdest and gayest thing Bass had ever (and would probably ever) see, to put it simply.

Bass dropped to his knees at the horror before him. "What.. have they done...? I don't... what is this... I don't even..?" he whispered, hands clutching the horrible rug.

"Oh, hi there Bass!" shouted a annoying, high pitch voice. "What do you think of the set?"

Bass turned his head towards the voice, his right eye twitching.

It was Ballade.

"What do I think...?" he asked slowly. He continued to stare at Ballade for a few moments before asking, "What do you think I think about it!"

Ballade smiled as his dark red eyes began to twinkle. "I know! Isn't it so great? Star Man and Clown Man have the best taste! I mean, look at this place!" he said as he closed the red and white book he was reading for a moment and stood up, smiling. "I mean, I knew it would look good, but not this good!" he said, laughing a little.

Bass' eye twitched a little as he tried really hard to control his anger; after a few more moments of listening to Ballade's ramblings about God only knows what, Bass he decided: oh, screw it all. "NO IT IS NOT GREAT!" Bass suddenly yelled out, startling the older of the Wily robots. "It's absolutely terrible! I hate it!" Bass yelled, this time a little quieter.

Ballade slowly frowned as that twinkle in his eyes disappeared bit by bit. "...You.. you mean... you don't like the stage?" he slowly asked Bass.

Bass rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "No Ballade, I was talking about ketchup. I absolutely hate it; ketchup is the most disgusting thing in the world," he said sarcastically.

Ballade (who was taking him very seriously) raised his eyebrows as his already deep frown deepened ever so slightly. "I.. I don't.. you.." Ballade paused for a moment in confusion, as if trying to find the right words to say in some dramatic, life changing conversation; finally he decided to just settled with, "... you.. you don't like ketchup? Huh. That's like really, really, really, really weird Bass. Seriously Bass, seriously. I mean, most people like ketchup! Me, I LOVE ketchup! I'm practically IN love with ketchup! And you know it, Bass - you must know it! I put it on everything! and you know I mean EVERYTHING when I say everything, Bass! I mean, you know I'm always putting it on y food! I always put it on my hot dogs, hamburgers, fries, fried chicken, baked chicken, fried shrimp," Ballade suddenly took a deep breath before continuing, "Boiled shrimp, ham, turkey, grits, fried rice, sloppy joes, beans, toast, donuts, bagels, waffles, pancakes, fried eggs, boiled eggs, dumplings, omelets, bacon, sausages, pasta..."

"...Ballade," the ebony robot said as he ran his right hand through his purple hair in annoyance.

"... burritos, tacos, ravioli, pizza, sushi, salads, heck, I even dip some fruits and veggies in it sometimes, fruits like.. apples, bananas..."

"...Ballade," he repeated.

"... pears, oranges, peaches..."

"...**Ballade," **he repeated once more.**  
**

"...cookies, cupcakes, pie, cake, ice cream, popsicles- EEEEEEKKKKMMMPHH!" Ballade cried out, dropping his book as Bass charged towards him, grabbing him by the neck and then covering his mouth.

"**Shut. The. Hell. Up. Ballade," **he said, shaking him violently.

Ballade looked up at the ceiling as if thinking hard, and started lifting his hand to his chin (or at least he tried too) before putting it down when he realized it was impossible to do with the way Bass was holding his neck and mouth. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-"

"**BALLADE,"** the ebony bot repeated through grit teeth as he tightened his hold on Ballade's slender neck. **"STOP IT."**

"MMMPH!"

**"STOP IT, **_**NOW,**_**" **he demanded. He tightened his hold on the other robot's neck more, causing Ballade to winced a little. **"Will you stop now?"** he asked. Ballade nodded, or at least he tried to. "Good," Bass said when Ballade fell silent; he slowly let go of his neck and mouth.

Bass watched as Ballade kept rubbing his neck for a few secs before looking down at the horrid carpet, finally noticing that Ballade had dropped his book.

_'The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins by Dr. Seuss' _it said on the cover.

"...Why the heck were you reading this rubbish?" Bass asked, picking it up and skimming through the book.

"Oh.. Well, it's one my favorite books. See, it's about this boy who removes his hat but finds out that there is, in fact, ANOTHER hat under that, and another one under that, and THEN there's ANOTHER one under THAT one, and another under that one, and anoth-" Ballade froze when he saw the look Bass was giving him. "Sorry," he said, taking a step back, obviously embarrassed and slightly scared of the younger robot. After a long pause, he added, "You should read it sometime. It's really good."

Bass scowled. "Why the hell would I read-"

"THIS WAY YOU GUYSSSS~~~~!" a annoying, deep, and goofy voice suddenly yelled out, causing Bass to cover his ears; they were suddenly in excruciating pain.

"Loud! You're being loud!" Bass yelled out. He turned towards the source of the voice and gasped.

"OH MY GOSH.. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he shouted, pointing his finger at the yellow and white dinosaur that came out the door with a bunch of three to ten year-olds.

"That's Lenny, Bass," Bass heard the Mega Man Killer he had strangled earlier say.

Bass continued to stare at Lenny.

"Bass... It's not as bad as you think..." Ballade stated.

Bass shot Ballade a dirty look. "How it NOT as bad as I think!"

"Ummm..." Ballade looked at the ceiling. "Well.. uh.. he could.. be singing?" Ballade asked, shrugging. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. I just kind of said-"

"Sing along kids! OOOOOH`~~~ Near the end of the alphabet, just before Y, lives a letter-"

Bass glared at Ballade, making the latter gulp.

"Heh heh heh.. So.. um.. uh.. I.." Ballade fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"-by crossing two lines and this letter is called X-"

Bass dropped to his knees once again. "This is not happening to me.. this is not happening.. this is not happening..."

"-a word such as flex. Or right in the middle like in saxophone-"

"-not happening, not happening, not happening, not happening-" Bass continued to say as he started gripping the carpet.

"Come on Bass... It's not _that_ bad..." he heard Ballade said, as he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"-or taxes or New Mexico I hear it in six-"

The ebony bot started gripping the carpet tighter.

"-hear it in axe and I hear it in box-"

"At... least it rhythms," Bass heard Ballade say. "Uh... yeah." Bass heard some coughing and mumbling near him, presumably from Ballade.

"-old number six-"

"Well, it's time to start the show!" the smooth and girlie voice of Star Man said out of nowhere, causing the children cry out in joy.

Ballade chuckled a little. "You hear that Bass? That means the singing stopped!" Bass wasn't getting off the floor; he was just staring at the ground. "...Bass?" ask Ballade.

"...This... isn't..."

"...Bass?" Bass heard Ballade.

"...happening..."

"...Uh, Bass?" the ebony robot heard the Mega Man Killer asked again.

"...to..." Bass saw Ballade sit down next to him from the corner of his eye; he was just watching him.

"...me... Not happening... here... not... to.. me..."

"...Right. Nice talking to you Bass," Ballade said candidly.

"-but Star Man, why can I have it all the time?" asked a little boy with short black hair who looked about 5.

"Timmy, you can't eat sweets ALL the time!" Star Man said. "You need a nutritious diet with fruits, vegetables, meats-"

"I don't understand Ballade..." he muttered into the carpet; he buried his face deeper into it.

"Huh?"

Bass, ever so slowly lifted his head up and towards the confused Mega Man Killer who was looking at him in concern and then towards Star Man, Clown Man, Lenny and the children.

"This. Why? It's terrible," said the younger of the two Wily bots.

"Bass, it really isn't that bad," whispered Ballade.

"Yes it is! Look at it!"

When Bass didn't hear a response from Ballade, he added, "They turned it into a kids show, Ballade! A KIDS SHOW."

"Bass... It.. It really isn't that," he heard Ballade say.

"Look. At. It." insisted the younger of the two.

Ballade bit his lip and, after a few moments, he slowly turned his head to where Star Man, Clown Man, Lenny and the kids were.

"Now that's over with kids, let's find out what our word of the day is!" Lenny said, laughing a little.

"It's very important that you take cares of yourselves boys and girls," Star Man said, crouching down so that he could face them without looking down. "and I'm not talking about just your health."

"Like what?" a red-headed boy asked.

Star Man smiled. "Like in school, kids." A few of the kids groaned when he said the word school, causing Star Man to frown a little. "Come on, learning can be fun." His frown slowly disappeared. "Come on... You know what's my favorite subject?" he asked.

"..What?" asked a girl who had her brunette hair braided.

The yellow Robot Master pushed a few strains of her hair that were sticking out behind her ears. "Language Arts," he said. "I just love learning about languages." He gave the kid a tiny smile.

"Really?" another kid asked.

"Really," he said, chuckling. "I love languages." That bright smile of his found its way back to his face. "Speaking of which... Do you know what time it is kids?" Star Man asked.

"What?" asked most of the kids

"It's time for our word of the day!" he said. He stood up. "Alright, you all ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they all cried out.

"Alright then! Today's word is: Phoxylhgivngoayl-"

Everyone started staring at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"-vlyxophekelyzoceghylxvex-"

And a third one.

"-prolylphkenylxylvaxlekvil-"

Lenny slowly took a few steps back, freaked out.

"-kuulzylvexolyxkukuhlvaxily-"

And a fourth one.

"-arginylalanylgrilbylyxiaor-"

Clown Man slowly backed away from Star Man and the children, heading to where Lenny was.

"-arlygilyvleyroazilyxqilvily-"

Ballade and Bass just stood where they were, bewildered.

"-lunlyarxianklylilyxiaxly-"

And a fifth one.

"-valylalanylaspartylvalyl-"

Clown Man and Lenny ever so slowly made their way towards the back exit.

"-arlyunlyparvalylalyxiaonaly-"

And a sixth one.

"-vlyzinxkupaurylnilily-"

A few of the kids got up and started to follow them.

"liaxaixkphalexgnii-"

And a seventh one.

"-ulkilyzxviiqiliyli-"

Lenny ever so slowly opened the door for Clown Man.

"-kaulumilyphykoukeluilily-"

Clown Man slowly walked through the door and out of the room.

"- lanylisoleucylvalylly-"

And a eighth one.

"-sylisolyxnkiloylphekophily-"

Lenny who was still holding the door open, let the kids who followed them go out next.

"-maulyinilyaroaxiylz-"

Lenny slowly left the room after them, making sure to close the door softly.

"kuxilyxalynxiak-"

And a ninth one.

"-lipheoknilyixia!" Star Man exclaimed, his eyes shining with delight and excitement. "Isn't learning fun!" he asked right before giggling like a school girl.

Yep. Nine of them.

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

Bass shivered. "Ugh. I really have to stop thinking about that," he said as he crossed his arms.

Wily gave Bass a weird look. "Right," Wily lifted his coffee up towards his mouth, only to find it empty. "Whatever. I don't think I wanna know who 'Lenny' is," he said. "ICE MAN, I NEED MORE COFFEE!" he yelled.

"I do," Punk said but everyone ignored him.

Ice Man came into the room carrying a pot of coffee, almost spilling it on the carpet several times. He started pouring it into Wily's black coffee cup.

"ANYWAY..." Wily said loud. "..onto our guest. Today's guest is a young and brilliant scientist from the future. Please welcome... Dr. Ciel!"

The crowd cheered as Ciel came up on the stage; she was waving and blowing kisses at the audience

"So nice to finally meet you," Wily said, offering her his hand for a handshake.

"It nice to be here," she said as she shook it; smiling, she sat down on the chair.

"So.. how have you been?" Wily asked.

"Not too good," Ciel said, pushing back a few strains of her blond hair behind her ears.

"Oh? How so?" he asked.

Ciel shifted in her seat a little. "It's... personal," she settled with.

"I see..." There was silence for a bit. "You know, I heard a lot of nice things about you from.. " He paused and stared at his desk blankly before turning his to look at Bass. "Bass, what was his name again?" Wily asked him.

"What was whose name again?" Bass asked.

"That green robot we interview a while back ago," Wily answered. "You know the one," he added.

Bass looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Green reploid, green reploid, green reploid..." Suddenly Bass grinned and started chuckling. "You mean that Harpuia chick?" he asked.

"Yes! That's the person I'm talking about; that's the name!" Wily smiled and turned to blond girl behind him. "Harpuia said you were less than 10 years old when you made Copy X!" Wily asked.

"...You had Harpuia on the show?" she asked after a while of silence.

Wily nodded. "Yes, I did. So is it true? Were you ten?" he asked.

"Yes, it's true," she answered, smiling.

"Amazing! So how old are you now?" Wily asked.

"16," Ciel answered.

Dr. Wily whistled. "You must have studied every second," he comment.

Ciel just smiled at him.

Wily paused, looking into his coffee cup. "You're a scientist," he began, leaning even farther back into his chair. "So tell me, what have you recently invented?" he asked as Ice Man began to leave.

"Well... recently I've been working on working on a new source of energy," Ciel said as Ice Man started to leave.

"Really? That sounds interesting... Tell me more..." Dr. Wily said, taking a sip of his coffee. He made a face. "Uh, Ice Man."

The short Robot Master smiled. "Yes Master Wily?" he asked, turning around.

"This coffee needs more sugar," Wily said.

"Of course," Ice Man said, right before leaving.

"Go on," Wily said.

"Well... Where I come from, the world is suffering from an energy and reploids are getting killed because of it-"

Bass and Punk yawned.

"Boring," Punk said to Bass as he pulled out a wooden chair to sit on.

"Tell me about it," said the ebony robot.

"-it really is my fault though.. I did make Copy X after all..." she said, looking down at the carpet with regret, sadness, and anger showing up on her face as she did. "Weil doesn't matters much either..."

"I see. So how did you all take care of Copy X and Neo Arcadia?" Wily asked.

Ciel bit her lip. "Well... me, Passy, and my friends were looking for the legendary Maverick Hunter Zero in a-"

"Zero?" Bass asked. "Isn't that the name of that robot Wily's been building?"

Wily shot Bass a look.

"What robot?" Punk asked, glancing at Bass.

"You know.. the one with the long blond hair and red armor..." Bass said.

"Oooh," Punk said slowly. He looked at the ceiling briefly then at Bass once again. "...No, I don't know," he said; Bass sighed.

Dr. Wily rubbed his forehead, groaning. "Anyway... go on with what you were saying."

"Yes, well... after many years of searching, we had finally found Zero, but..." she took a deep breath. ".. he was in a coma." she finished, exhaling.

Wily leaned forward slightly. "How did you and your companions wake him up?" Wily asked.

"Well, my friend Passy had to sacrifice herself..."

Dr. Wily looked at Ciel apologetically. "I'm s-"

"I don't see how the hell that wakes someone up," Bass said, interrupting Dr. Wily.

"Well, you see.." Ciel started slowly, obviously annoyed by Bass' interruptions. "Passy's a Cyber Elf and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - she's a what!" Bass asked, laughing.

Her eye twitched slightly. "A Cyber Elf," she repeated.

"What the hell is a Cyber Elf?" Bass asked; Punk just snickered.

"Well, Cyber Elves are sentient computer programs that help humanity out. Some of them can enhance a reploid abilities, such as make him or faster for a while, or make them stronger, maybe even recover some of his or her energy. The problem is they-"

"That is the dumbest name I have ever heard of," Punk said.

Wily slammed his coffee cup down. "PUNK!"

"What! It is!" Punk exclaimed.

"Not when I'm interviewing a guest!" he said through gritted teeth.

"...Fine," Punk said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Wily waved his bony hand at the young scientist. "Go on."

"Thank you for that, sir. Now, what was I saying...? Oh yes, I was talking about Cyber Elves. You see, every time we use a Cyber elf it dies."

Ballade gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Well that blows," said Quint.

"Yes, it is," the blonde said; She looked at the cute little Robot Master from earlier walk right past her carry a pot of sugar and walk over to Dr. Wily.

"That's just the most retar-" Bass froze when he saw that Wily was threatening him with a plunger again.

"That's better," Wily said, putting it down as Ice Man started pouring some sugar into his mug. "That's enough Ice Man. Now go on, Ciel."

"Yes, well... after Passy died, Zero awakened," She gripped her clothes tighter as Ice Man stopped pouring sugar. "He, I, and the robots that were chasing after me were the only ones left in that place... Zero saved me in that place twice, by the way..." she said, looking off to the side, a light blush appearing on her face. Ice Man slowly cocked his head at her.

"...Why ya blushing, lady?" Ice Man asked, still looking at her with his head tilted.

Her cheeks turned red. "B-B-Blushing? I'm n-not blushing!" she said defensively as she moved her hand towards her face, as if trying to hide it.

"Yeah you are," insisted DWN-05.

"N-N-No really I-I'm not!"

"Ice Man that's enough sugar," Dr. Wily said.

"Yeah you are," Ice Man said to Ciel. He stopped pouring sugar into Dr. Wily mug. "You did it when you mentioned Zero."

Turning redder and redder after every one of of Ice Man's accusations, she said quickly, "N-N-No I didn't! I don't l-like Z-Zero! What gave y-you that idea! That's a-absolutely absurd!" She gave him a small and nervous smile.

"...He didn't mention anything about you liking Zero," Gemini Man pointed out.

Ciel went beet red as Punk and Bass started bawling.

"N-N-No I... I don't.. I.. you.. he.. we.. we're not... our..." she stammered, trying to find a way out of this one.

Wily groaned and rubbed his temples. "Just drop it. If she doesn't want to-"

"Okay fine, I admit it. I... like Zero," she said, looking away from Ice Man in embarrassment. She sighed before adding, "...But he doesn't return my feelings. I just know he doesn't."

"Aw, it's okay lady. If it makes you feel any better I like someone too!" Ice Man said. Suddenly he pouted a little. "She probably doesn't return my feelings either..." he said, looking down.

"...Really?" Ciel asked, looking at Ice Man.

"Yeah, she's such a beauty," Ice Man stated, still not looking at the blond woman in front of him. "And sweet too," he added.

"...Who the hell are you talking about?" Bass asked; he looked taken back by Ice Man's confession. The rest of the Robot Masters just listened to Ice Man, fascinated.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Ciel asked.

"I can't," he said. Ice Man sighed as let his head drop even lower. "it wouldn't work out considering who I am and who she is..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU- Ow!" Bass cried out when he felt someone hit him in the ribs. He glared at the source of the pain; it was Star Man.

"Hush, I'm trying to listen," Star Man said, glaring at him.

"That doesn't mean you had to hit me so hard..." Bass grumbled.

Star Man ignored the ebony robot; he clasped his hands together, clearly interested in the conversation Ciel and Ice Man were having.

"I see," said Ciel, leaning back in her chair. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

Ice Man sighed loudly. "I better go..." he whispered, taking the sugar jar.

"Erm... anyway," Wily said as Ice Man left. "as I was saying..." He paused. "...Wait, what was I saying?" he asked.

"Something about Zero," said Bass.

"Something about death," said Ballade.

"Something about Copy X," said Quint.

"...Right, now I remember..." Wily said. He took another sip of his coffee. "So, what happened then?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Well," She shifted in her chair. "Once Passy sacrificed herself, only me, Zero, and Copy X's lackeys were left; once we..."

Wily noticed that Shadow Man was peaking out of the curtains, saying something to him; Strike Man, Charge Man and Bulb Man was beside him, their eyes darting back and forth nervously. He raised his eyebrow at them.

"-after that he started helping us around the Resistance; he-"

"Get... here, Lord Wily..." Shadow Man whispered; he had a strange look on his face, he looked... worried, perhaps?

"I can't hear you," Wily said. He looked at Ciel; she didn't seem to have noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to her anymore.

"Cut to a commercial break right now," the ninja said.

Wily mouthed out, 'why?'

"Just come see, please!" Bulb Man pleaded desperately.

Wily looked at his watch. "Um, I uh... Look at the time! It's time for a commercial break!" he said, getting out of his chair.

Ciel frowned "Huh? It's time already?" she asked.

"Yes! So, um, I'll be right back. Bye!" he said, stalking towards Shadow Man, Bulb Man, Strike Man and Charge Man.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Wily asked, annoyed.

Ciel and the rest of the Robot Masters looked at Wily and the three Robot Masters he was talking to, curious.

"It's about Quick Man," Shadow Man said.

Wily blinked. "What about Quick Man?" he asked.

The ninja bit his lip and looked at his younger brothers; Charge Man started leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms as Strike Man just looked at the ground.

Strike Man scratched the back of his head. "It's, uh... not something I can really.. explain well. I don't really fully understand it myself..."

"It's something you have to see," Bulb Man added.

"Yeah, it's.. one of those things," Charge Man added.

Wily sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Make it quick though."

"..This way," Shadow Man said as he began to lead them all outside.

"He's outside?" Wily asked after a while; they were going through a hallway with dozens of labeled boxes.

Shadow Man looked at him briefly before saying hesitantly, "...Yes, he's outside."

After a few more moments of traveling through silent rooms, they reached a metal door with a huge red exit sign on it. Shadow Man looked back at his younger brothers and Wily and sighed. He opened the door very slowly. "..Yeah," he said once he stepped outside. He took a step back, letting Wily have a better look at scene.

Wily blinked and the shocking thing before him. It was... a racetrack; it was a gigantic, complex, and dangerous one too. The racetrack had several loop-de-loops and... painful looking things that even Dr. Wily wouldn't wish to use on Mega Man.

"...Sheisse," Wily muttered under his breath as he looked at the racetrack before him. "...SINCE WHEN HAS THIS BEEN HERE!" screamed Wily after a few moments of silence; this caused Bulb Man to wince.

"Since you've been sick," Shadow Man answered.

Ice Man started pulling Wily's pants gently. "Actually... I think it was here before that..." he said.

Wily pushed Ice Man away. "That's nice Ice Man. Just remember to play with Reggae somewhere else," he said. "Now shoo, Ice Man."

Ice Man frowned. "But.. I wasn't playing with Reggae," he said.

Albert didn't seem to hear him. Wily took a deep breath. "How the hell was this built when I was sick!" he asked, gesturing towards the direction of the complex racetrack.

"Doc... you're.. a hard sleeper," Bulb Man said.

"Yeah but-"

"No, you don't understand. You're a HARD sleeper," Elec Man interrupted.

"He's got a point there," stated Quint. "You can sleep through practically anything."

"Whatever! I'm hard sleeper! Just.. stop talking!" Wily screeched, shutting up Gemini Man; he threw his arms in the air. "...And why is Sonic here?" he asked, seeing him for the first time; he was arguing with Quick Man about something. Behind him were Cream and Tails.

"Well... that's the thing..." Strike Man rubbed his head with one of his hands; the one that was wearing a baseball glove. "...I.. have no idea." He heard Bulb Man cough nervously. "..I was just about to play baseball with Bulb Man and some of the other Robot Masters and I saw this..." Strike Man laughed nervously.

Wily groaned.

"You!" Sonic yelled at the blue-eyed Robot Master who was wearing orange, black and yellow armor; the Robot Master gave him a mischievous smile.

"What did you do with her you monster!" Tails asked.

"Y-Yeah! What did you do!" Cream clamored with tears running down her face.

Quick Man's smile widened.

"Where is she Quick Man!" Sonic asked.

Quick Man chuckled. "Take a guess."

Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Wait, where's who?" Wily asked, confused.

"Amy Rose," Sonic answered. "Quick Man kidnapped her." He closed his eyes tightly. "He..." Sonic trailed off, thinking back to that day.

* * *

**Two days ago**

* * *

"And t-t-the place w-w-was just like t-this when I g-g-g-got here!" Cream stuttered, sniffling every once in a while as she led Sonic and Tails to the scene of the crime.

Amy's living room was a complete wreck. There was broken glass all around the coffee table - which, had been knocked over -, it was also something green all around there, probably from whatever those glasses were carrying. There was also picture frames, novels, magazines, chairs, and sofa cushions lying all over the ground.

"A-All I d-did was come to visit h-her and I s-saw this o-orange robot k-k-kidnapping her!" she said as Tail's started heading towards Amy's room. Cream's eyes started watering again. "I-I-I w-was just.. just... j-just..." She stopped talking, latched herself to Sonic, and started crying again.

Sonic winced slightly and patted her shoulder slowly. "There there.. It's okay.. We'll get Amy back..." he said.

"I-I-I hope so!" she cried out

"Oh my gosh... What.. is this!" Tails cried out from Amy's room.

"What! Did you find something Tails!" Sonic asked in alarm as he ran into the room so swiftly and suddenly that it caused Cream to fall down.

"Ow..." she said, rubbing her arm. "..That hurt.." she said; slowly picking herself off the floor, she went to where Tails and Sonic were.

"What... is all this?" Tails said, looking at the 'mess' and the... bizarre things around him.

Amy's dresser's mirror was broken and the glass pieces were lying all over the ground. Lipstick, lip gloss, eyeshadow, and mascara. The pink door to her closet had been ripped open revealing some of her 'private' possessions.

The room was a complete wreck, and that was putting it generously.

But, this wasn't what had surprised Tails. After all, the living room was like that.

What had surprised Tails was the Sonic related things that were everywhere inside of her closet.

Torn up posters of him were dangling from the closet's walls, photos of people with Sonic's face pasted on them hanging out with Amy; there was also photos of Sonic that brought... a lot of questions. Questions such as: 'how the heck did she get this photo?' or 'why does she even have this picture?'; some of them were photos of him sleeping in his bed, eating and.. and... _other_ things.

Also, plus-hies, and action figures of him were all over the floor. There was also a giant bronze statue of him in the back of the room; roses were surrounding it also.

Cream and Cheese gasped at the sight.

Sonic just whistled as he took a look at the room. "Sheesh... The guy really wrecked the place..." Sonic said as he scratched his nose.

Tails raised his eyebrow and looked at him. "Um... Sonic."

"Yeah Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Tails gestured towards the statue of him in Amy's closet. "..Amy's closet."

"...What about Amy's-" He froze as he looked at her closet. "...oh, that." he said.

"Yeah, that." Tails said.

Cream and Cheese just continued to stare at the closet in shock.

"..."

"..."

Sonic squinted. "...What's that thing on my nose?" he asked, pointing to the statue in the closet.

Tails blinked, noticing the paper for the first time. "Huh," he said while walking over to it. "it's a note."

"What's it say?" he asked, leaning over Tail's shoulder to read it.

"I don't know, it's so messy," Tails said. He walked out of the closet and looked at the note again. Sonic snatched the paper from Tail's hand starling the young fox.

_Dear Sonic,_

_You've never met me (well, I shouldn't say that. You were on the Dr. Wily Show. Stupid old man, trying to get_

_Turbo Man to race you and not me!) before and you've probably never even heard of me before, but... I've heard of you._

_People say you're the fastest thing alive... Well, I want to know if that's true or not. I want to race you._

_I want to prove that I'm the best. Think of my kidnapping of Amy as a... assurance that you'll come._

_Meet me tomorrow at Dr. Wily's castle (you remember where that is, don't you?) at 11:30 PM._

_ - Quick Man_

Sonic tore the note in half and threw it on the bright pink carpet.

"...Uh, Sonic? Are you okay" Sonic heard Tails asked; soon after he felt a hand gently and hesitantly touch his shoulder.

"It. Is. On." the blue hedgehog muttered.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Wily blinked. "...Er, why?" he asked.

"He wants to race me," Sonic said; he gritted his teeth in anger.

"It was terrible, sir!" Cream cried out; she grabbed onto Ring Man's leg, startling him. "He... he.. he..." She trailed off as she began to cry.

Ring Man winced. "There, there... don't cry, don't cry," he said. "It'll be alright." This however, seemed to make her cry more.

Quick Man laughed a little. "Yes, it's true. I did do that," he said, smiling.

"Come on Sonic... what do you say?" Quick Man asked, leaning against one of the track's ramps.

Meanwhile, Wily was staring at the scene a little longer before asking, "...And who the heck are these people!" He pointed at a girl who was around 10 feet away from them. She was a slightly short robot who had spiky pink hair, green eyes and a almost chubby face; she was wearing a cap that had a microphone attached to it; a yellow, red and white leather dress and red, yellow and white shoes. Beside her was a blue robot and a green one.

"I'm Plum," she answered extending her hand to the old scientist.

"I'm Chest," said the blue robot.

"I'm Ripot," said the flying green robot.

Wily stared at Bulb Man

"You know... Plum, Chest and Ripot..." he said again.

"No I don't know!" yelled Wily.

"Reporters," said Bulb Man

"...And reporters are here because...?"

Bulb Man shrugged. "...Quick Man wants everyone to see the race? I dunno."

"Plum's here!" Quick Man asked, his eyes shining. He practically squealed; Sonic looked flabbergasted by the sudden behavior. "HI PLUM! HOW ARE YOU MY SWEETIE PIE?" he yelled out, waving to the pink haired girl.

Plum stared at hysterical robot waving at her, freaked out; she looked at the blue robot beside her. "...Who is that?" she whispered to him.

"That would be Quick Man," Shadow Man said.

"...Ah," she said before hesitantly waving back at Quick Man.

"I LOVE YOU TOO HONEY PIE!" he screamed before blowing her a kiss. Suddenly he looked at Sonic harshly. "Now, Sonic... if you can beat me, I'll release Amy..." Suddenly he smiled warmly; it was kind of eerie, in it's own weird way. If Quick had given anyone that smile at any other time it would have been normal, but right now..

"...he's also a little creepy sometimes," Shadow Man said, looking at that smile. He paused and put his hand to his chin as he looked at her; she looked really scared by Quick Man. "He's a really big fan of yours," he added.

"Yeah, I can tell," she answered, still staring at the Robot Master who was arguing with Sonic.

"...He's a good guy, really," said Shadow Man. "I know it might not seem like it..."

Still smiling, Quick Man continued, "If you don't race me, well..." He looked at the beautiful night sky for a few moments before giving him a careless shrug. "Let's just say you won't find her," he added.

"...but he really is," Shadow Man finished, still looking at her.

"Right," she said.

Shadow Man frowned. "...You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied. Shadow Man just sighed.

"Come on you guys," Wily said, looking at both of them. "We can settle this some other way." He paused, looking at Quick Man, he added, "I don't want you guys fighting in my yard."

Sonic kept looking back at the old scientist briefly, then at the cocky Robot Master said scientist was talking about.

"Come on Sonic.. or are you too chicken?" Quick Man asked.

"You're on," Sonic spat out as he began stretching.

"No, no, no! You guys are not-" Wily stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them be," Tails mouth slowly.

"I- wait, what?" Wily asked; he was giving the fox a 'are you crazy' look

"Let them be, I said." Tails sighed. "You can't change Sonic's mind, trust me. You just can't," he said.

Wily stared at him for a few moments before looking at Sonic and Quick Man.

"You're going down, Quick Man!" Sonic shouted as he started stretching.

The orange robot gave him a cocky smile. "We'll see about that," he said.

"Come on, Sonic, you can beat him! Show him whose boss! " Cream shouted; she was now right beside Tails; Sonic just gave her a thumbs up.

Wily looked at Tails again. The fox sighed.

"I'm serious. You can't change his mind," said the fox.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dr. Wily's castle**

* * *

Everyone was still waiting for Dr. Wily to come back.

Ballade coughed, trying to break the awkward silence. "So...uh... you're a scientist."

"Um, yes," Ciel stated, not sure of what to say to that.

"So," Ballade started, but stopped as he looked at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Ciel asked.

"..I..." Ballade trailed off as he looked away from the ceiling, feeling nervous; he looked at the audience.

"...Yes?" Ciel asked again.

"...I..I... Yeah, I don't know where I was going with that," Ballade admitted, sheepish as he look away the audience and looked at the blond. "I'm sorry."

Bass buried his head in his hands. "Oi..." he said.

Punk just kept on tapping his foot, annoyed.

Gemini Man frowned. "He's not coming back, is he?" he asked; he sounded slightly sad.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Metal Man replied. He looked at the giant clock on the wall; 1:30 AM it read. Metal Man sighed. "I'll just turn this camera off..."

* * *

**RedKatana: I am mad right now. So very, very mad. This chapter was one huge pain in the butt because of the following things:**

**1) I had to rewrite the whole chapter.**

**2)**** Through-out the whole chapter the manager kept on causing me ridiculous problems (I've been a member of FF for 4 years and it has never caused me problems before now...).**

**The fact that I have a fever of 101, back ache, sore throat and ear ache right now does not help my mood one bit (It would be worse if I didn't watch Hyadain's MM2 videos again. Ah... so gay and funny XD)  
**

**And, I apologize for the long wait; I also apologize if this chapter wasn't funny. I'm just not feeling it right now.  
**

**P.S. I should have the next chapter up soon. But then again why trust me? I said I would have this chapter up soon and it took me two years...**

**Whatever.  
**


	23. Episode 23

**RedKatana: Yeah, I'm doing better; thanks Blue Star.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 23**

* * *

The audience cheered as Dr. Wily walked onto the stage and sitting down; once he did that he smiled and announced: "Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show everyone! This is my show and, as you probably guessed, my name is Dr. Wily!"

Bass rolled his eyes. "Gee, you think?" he asked. "Honestly old man, you think by now you would sto- HOLY CRAP!" Bass yelled out as a knife flew right past him. "You could have cut me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Wily's only response was, "Exactly."

Bass and everyone else in the room just stared at the evil scientist, shocked.

"Now, as I was saying; today's guest is yet another scientist from the future. Please welcome... Dr. Weil!" he said.

The audience cheered as a old man in a suit floated to the guest's chair and sat down.

"So how are you?" Wily asked.

Taking off his helmet, Weil replied with, "Eh, not too good. You know how it is." When Wily didn't say anything in response to that, he added, "The whole world domination thing."

Wily groaned. "Yes, it can be so tiresome," Wily said.

"My minions can't do anything right; they always fail me," Weil said. "Even Copy X failed me," he added.

"I know exactly what you mean," Wily stated, rolling his eyes and leaning further back into his chair. "None of my robots can kill Mega Man; none of them have even come close. They're not nearly as good as him."

"They're so incompetent," Weil said.

"Um, excuse me old man? I believe you're forgetting someone," Bass said, giving Wily a hard stare.

"Hm? Who?" Wily asked, looking at Bass briefly before taking another small sip of his coffee.

"Me," Bass answered. "You made me and I'm better than Mega Man."

Wily rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," he muttered.

"What? I am! I'm the greatest thing you've made- heck, I am the only thing you've done right in your life!" Bass yelled.

"Then why haven't you defeated Mega Man yet?" Wily asked.

"I.. He.. He's been lucky so far, that's.. all..." Bass fell silent.

"Of course he has," came Bass' creator's sarcastic reply. "Not that it matters anymore," he added he turned his head back to the scientist across from him. "once my greatest creation is complete, Mega Man will finally be destroyed and my plans for world domination will finally come true," Wily said, grinning like the madman he is.

Bass snorted. "What? That chick bot you are building?" he asked, grinning in amusement.

Wily glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous. Zero is not a 'chick bot'," he said. "He looks nothing like a woman," Wily added after a few moments.

"Zero?" Weil asked slowly, looking at Wily with a strange look in his eyes.

"Uh... yeah he does old man. You REALLY need to have your eyes checked," Bass said. "Isn't that right, Star Man?" he asked.

Wily rolled his eyes. "Bass, Zero does not-"

"I.. I will admit that Zero looks like a woman on a... certain part of his body," Star Man said, interrupting his creator's response.

"In other words, it's a chick," Bass added.

"Zero?" Weil asked again, only to be ignored once more.

"...Yeah," Star Man agreed, hesitantly.

"See? Star Man agrees with me and, if any one of us would know if Zero's a girl or not, it'd be him," Bass said.

Star Man, who turned slightly red, glared at the ebony robot. "What's THAT suppose to mean?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Bass ignored him. "Stop denying it, old man. There's no fooling any of us; we all know Zero's a girl. We just have to look at his jewels to know," he said, chuckling.

Wily raised one of his eyebrow at him. "His... jewels? What the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know what we're talking about Wily. His jewels," Punk said, chuckling along side Bass.

Weil frowned as he looked at the robot who was 'supposedly' stronger than Mega Man. "His... jewels?" asked Wily's guest, confused.

"No, I don't know," Wily said, annoyed.

Punk covered his mouth with his right hand, chuckling louder. "So... the jewels on his chest don't... remind you of something?" Punk asked. At this point a few of Wily's other robots, such as Enker, Metal Man, Elec Man, Fire Man and Crash Man, started laughing.

Wily just stared at him in response.

"They don't," Metal Man paused, snickering some more, before continuing with, "remind you of a certain body part?"

Wily gave him a strange look. "No, they don't. Should they?" he asked; at this, several of the Robot Master started laughing.

Bass slammed his fist, laughing. "Oh, god... he said.. he said.." Bass trailed off as he laughed even harder.

"...I hate you all so much," moaned Wily.

"He... doesn't even realize that those..." Crash Man trailed off; he start leaning against Fire Man for support.

"I don't... I can't even- HOLY CRAP!" Bass yelled out as another knife flew past him. All the Robot Masters went silent.

"Stop it," was all Wily said.

Bass looked flabbergasted. "They were laughing too! Why don't you throw knives-"

"STOP IT," Wily repeated.

"...Fine," the ebony bot muttered.

Wily took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, before turning back to Weil and asking, "Now then, who is your enemy? You never told me."

"Zero?" Weil asked once again. "You... made Zero? Zero, as in, a tall red robot?"

Wily blinked at him, surprised by the question. "Why, yes I did. Why?"

"Does this Zero have long blond hair?"

"Um, yes, he does. Why?"

Dr. Weil stared at him blankly for a few before grinning and laughing evilly.

Everyone just stared at the laughing scientist, startled.

"O... kay then," Ballade stated.

"So.. uh, who is your enemy, Dr. Weil?" Wily asked.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Weil..." Wily said again.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Weil," Wily said once again.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"WEIL!" Wily shouted, slamming his fist on his desk.

"-HA- huh? Did you say something?" Weil asked.

Wily gulped and readjusted his tie before stating, "Yes, I did. I asked who your enemy was."

Weil hesitated a moment before answering with, "Zero."

Dr. Wily stared at him for a few moments before asking, "What?"

"I said Zero's my enemy."

Dr. Wily continued to stare at him for a few more moments before laughing. "Good one!" Wily said, smiling at the other scientist. "But seriously, who is your enemy?" he asked right before taking a sip of his drink.

"I told you already; it's Zero!" he said once more.

Wily stared at him for a few more moment before saying, "But that means Zero is," he trailed off, completely frozen in his chair.

"...He's.. what?" Enker asked.

Mega Man's archenemy's pace paled in horror as he whispered, "...Oh.. my god..." dropped the coffee cup onto the floor and stared at Dr. Weil, in complete shock. "It.. can't be.."

"...Uh, what's wrong Dr. Wily?" Ballade asked.

"..Zero is a... a..."

"...Girl?" Bass asked, grinning.

"...a...a..."

"...A what?" Quint asked.

"...a..."

"... Say a one more time if Zero's a girl," Bass said, causing Punk, Metal Man and Crash Man to chuckle.

"...a..."

Feeling victorious, Bass crossed his arms and grinned wildly before proclaiming, "I win."

"...a... good guy..." Wily settled with. "My god..."

Weil sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, it's true; Zero's a hero," he said.

"...My god..." Wily whispered once more.

"He's been that way for over 100 years," Weil opened his eyes and looked Wily in the eyes, adding, "he and X have saved the world dozens of times."

"X?" Wily asked, his voice low.

Weil nodded. "Yes X. Mega Man X."

"...MEGA MAN X! THERE'S ANOTHER MEGA MAN?" Wily screamed out, shaking violently as he jumped out of his seat.

"Yes, Dr. Light made another robot in his last years," Weil answered.

"AND ZERO FIGHTS ALONG SIDE HIM?"

Weil nodded. "Yes, he does," he answered.

"So much for your 'he's going to kill Mega Man' plan," Punk said.

Bass snickered. "What the heck did you think Zero was when you were talking to Ciel?" he asked.

"I THOUGHT ZERO WAS FIGHTING OTHER PEOPLE OVER WHO WOULD CONTROL THE WORLD!" Wily yelled. "BUT THIS... THIS..."

"He's even friends with him," Weil added, shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"HE'S FRIENDS WITH HIM?" When Dr. Weil nodded at this, Wily fell back into his chair muttering, "My god..."

"I've been trying to get Zero to join me for a long time now," Weil said. "One day I'll do it, one day...then together we'll destroy anyone who stands in our way, together we'll conquer the world! Mwahahahaha-"

"How did this happen...?" Wily asked, looking at his hands. "How...?"

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"This guy creeps me out," Ballade said, hiding behind Elec Man.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Elec Man looked back at Ballade, then back at Dr. Weil.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"...Yeah, he is a little creepy," Elec Man said after a moment of silence.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Where.." Wily whispered to himself. "Where did I go wrong...?"

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Crash Man walked up to the camera. "Well, um..." Crash Man looked back at Wily and Weil.

Still looking at his hands, he asked himself, "How could he do this...?"

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Um, yeah... I guess that's it for today's show folks. Until next time, I suppose..." Crash Man trailed off, scratching the back of his head.


	24. Episode 24

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 24**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Dr. Wily walked onto the stage and then sat in his comfy, tall, white and red chair before saying: "Welcome to The Dr. Wily Show everyone! Today's guest is a famous red Echidna... Please welcome... Knuckles!"

The audience clapped as Knuckles walked up onto the stage and sat down in a nice, white and red chair.

"So how are you Knuckles?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pretty great actually. It feels nice to get away from guarding Angel Island once in a while," he said as he began to readjust his chair so it would be facing Dr. Wily.

"Oh yes, that's right... You're the guardian of... the Master Emerald was it?" the old scientist asked.

"That's right." He chuckled softly. "This interview gives me a chance to cut loose for a few days."

"You're taking advantage of it, aren't you?" Dr. Wily asked, chuckling.

Knuckles leaned back a little. "Yep," the guardian said.

"So tell me about yourself. Aren't you friends of Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"..Not really, well... we're more like friendly rivals than buddies like him and Tails are... You know what I'm saying?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so," he said. Wily took another sip of his coffee. "You're also friends with the rest of them? You know, like Tails or Amy..."

"Well.. not really. I do get along pretty well with Tails a-"

"Wait wait wait..." Bass paused, looking at Knuckles. "Are these the same animals who keep on taking down Robotnik?" he asked, grinning.

"...Robotnik?" Punk asked, looking at Bass now.

A look of confusion crossed Knuckles face. "Yes, they are," Knuckles said. "Why?"

Bass started laughing as Punk asked, "Who's Robotnik?

Bass' smile widened. "Remember that fat old scientist who kept on losing to a hedgehog?" the ebony bot asked.

"Bass..." Wily warned.

Punk raised his eyebrow. "Uh, no. No I don't," the red Mega Man Killer said.

"You know, the guy from the first episode..." the black robot said.

Punk stared at him for a few moments. "...Oh that guy!" he said, laughing.

"Yes, him," said the grinning ebony Robot Master.

"Heh heh heh... That was pretty funny," the red Mega Man Killer said.

"Anyway, as I was about to ask," Wily began. "Are you only guardian of the Master Emerald?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," he said. He sighed. "There have been many guardians before me, but... they've all passed away."

"I see. So, what exactly is the Master Emerald, anyway?" Wily asked.

"The Master Emerald," the red guardian began, leaning forward a little in his chair. "Is a gem that was created thousands of years ago to fight off people who used the Chaos Emeralds for evil."

"I see," Wily paused, leaving his mouth open for a few seconds before asking, "And the Chaos Emeralds do what exactly again?"

"The Chaos Emeralds..." Knuckles sighed. "..The Chaos Emeralds," he repeated before pausing once more. He watched as Wily took another sip of his coffee before continuing, "are emeralds with special powers. Anybody who has all the Chaos Emeralds can use them for a variety of things, such as making themselves stronger, powering machines... You get the picture."

"Ah..." Wily said, setting his coffee mug down.

Knuckles closed his eyes and sighed before saying, "That puts more stress on me than you can possibly imagine."

Wily winced a little at that. "Wait... If the Master Emerald is so important, why did you leave it?" he asked.

"I got someone else to guard it for a few days," answered the echidna.

"I thought you said all the other guardians died?" Wily asked.

"They did. The person I left in charge of it.. isn't a guardian. I'm not worried though; if something bad were to happen, he could handle it." Knuckles answered.

"Ah."

"Yeah, Sonic will be okay with the Master Emerald. He can handle it." Knuckles said to himself.

"Um, did you just say Sonic?" asked Gemini Man.

"Yeah, why?" Knuckles asked.

"But.. Sonic is racing Quick Man," the blue Robot Master said.

"..W-What did you just say?" Knuckles asked; he was starting to look alarmed.

"I said Sonic and Quick Man have been racing. Actually, the've been doing it for a while now... How long it's been Enker? Five days?" asked Gemini Man.

Enker looked at him, then at the ceiling, thinking. "...Yeah, that seems about right Gemini Man," he said.

Knuckles just stared at the both of them for a few moments before screaming out, "THEN WHO DID LEAVE IN CHARGE OF GUARDING THE PLACE!"

-Meanwhile on Angel Island-

Robotnik's eyes widened and shone as he stared at the Master Emerald. "I can't believe it worked!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed gleefully. "How on earth did you manage to convince him to give the Master Emerald to you?"

Metal Sonic stared at the fat man who was sitting in the Egg Mobile. "It was actually pretty easy... You see..."

-Flash Back-

"Are you sure Sonic?" Knuckles asked him. "I mean, guarding this place for a week isn't too much trouble for you?"

"Of course not," answered Metal Sonic.

Knuckles smirked. "Thanks. It's not that often that I get to take some time off," he said, patting Metal Sonic's shoulder gently. He squinted as he took his hand off of Metal Sonic's shoulder. "...Wait a minute..." he said, putting his brown bags down.

'Uh oh.. have I been found out already?' Metal Sonic thought nervously. 'Chill out Metal Sonic... He probably hasn't realized that I'm not Sonic yet, but still...'

Knuckles crossed his arms. "...Have you been working out?" he asked, looking smug.

"That's absurd! I'm not Metal - wait, what?" Metal Sonic asked as a dumbfounded expression slowly appeared on his face.

Knuckles gave him a look that the robot couldn't read. "Working out. You can't fool me so stop playing dumb, Sonic; your arm looks a lot stronger," Knuckles said, punching said body part. "Man, it feels like it's made of metal or something!" he exclaimed.

The robot chuckled nervously. "...Why, yes I have been," he responded.

Knuckles smile widened. "I knew it," he said as he examined Metal Sonic further.

Metal Sonic looked at the Master Emerald briefly before asking, "Um, shouldn't you be going n-"

"So what have you been doing?" Knuckles asked.

Metal Sonic stared at him for a few moments before saying, "...Er, what?"

"You know.. crunches, push-ups, squats, that sort of thing. I mean, what the heck Sonic?" he asked as he punched Sonic's stomach; he whistled when his fist came in contact with it.

"...Oh.. push-ups?"

"...And?" asked Knuckles.

"...Um, squats?" he asked, not really sure what he should say to the red guardian.

Knuckles slowly walked away from the robot and placed his left hand on the Master Emerald and stared at it intensely. "Ah, everything will be fine. Don't worry about it, baby," he said as he gently patted the giant gem. "I love you," he said; he kissed the emerald. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, remember that daddy loves you; he loves you so much." He kissed the emerald again.

Metal Sonic stared the scene as he tooked a step back, freaked out by the sudden display of affection Knuckles was showing the green emerald. "Uh..."

Knuckles slowly took his lips off of the emerald, turn to look at the beautiful blue sky, and asked, "...Want some advice?" he asked 'Sonic.'

Meetal Sonic looked at the area where Knuckles had kissed the emerald in annoyance before saying, "Um, sure, I guess? You really sh-"

"Don't do sit-ups. They're a waste of time," said Knuckles.

Metal Sonic clenched his fists, clearly annoyed. "...Thanks. Really, you should leave Knu-"

"You know what really works on your triceps?" Knuckles asked, completely oblivious to 'Sonic's' emotional state.

"...What Knuckles?" he asked, trying to control his anger.

"Dips. Lunges also work well on your l-"

"KNUCKLES!" yelled the robot.

Knuckles looked back at him, shocked at the sudden outburst. "What?" the guardian asked.

"You should really be going now," said Metal Sonic through clinched teeth.

"Yeah, I know that but it's been a while sin-"

"NOW," yelled Metal Sonic.

Knuckles raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, okay," he said, trying to calm Metal Sonic down. "Chill Sonic," he added as he walked passed the robot and picked up his bags. "I'm going now. Bye," he said as he slowly walked away from the Metal hedgehog.

-End of Flash Back-

"You're.. not serious? Right? I mean, he's not that dumb, right? " Robotnik inquired. Metal Sonic just stared at him blankly. "...Okay then, maybe he is." Robotnik said as he press a bright red button in his Egg Mobile. Suddenly a crane came out of it and started lifting the emerald up. "Come on Metal Sonic. Let's leave before he realizes what he did."

"Yes master," Metal Sonic said.

-Back at Wily's Fortress-

"DAMMIT! I NEED TO GET OVER THERE QUICKLY!" Knuckles yelled out as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh, well, the exit is over the- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Wily yelled out in alarm as Knuckles started charging towards the wall.

With a loud cry Knuckles punched the wall creating a eight feat tall hole.

"AAHHH!" Ice Man - who was behind the wall - cried out.

"MY WALL!" Wily cried out.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY!" Knuckles randomly yelled out as he shoved Ice Man out the way and then made a hole in another wall. "I WON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU AWAY!"

Everyone - except Ice Man - stared at the hole in silence for a few moments.

"Ow," Ice Man said, rubbing his head as he picked himself off the ground.

"I like that guy. I had doubts about him at first, but now I know he's alright," Punk commented before snickering.

Bass just stared at the gigantic hole in complete silence; a look of shock and amazment gracing his face for a few moments. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! JUST YES! " he suddenly bawled out as he slapped his knee.

Wily just stared at the holes in shock before sighing and rubbing his temple. "Of course... Nothing can ever go the way I plan," he muttered before turning towards the audience who was just staring at the holes.. "...Oh, uh.. hi?" he said, trying to break the silence.

They just stared at him.

He noticed that quite a few people in the audience were eating popcorn. "So.. I see you guys like popcorn," the old man said nervously as he adjusted his tie.

The audience just continued to stare at him. Wily then noticed that a pale and dirty blond haired man who was wearing a wife-beater was sitting in the back eating fried chicken from a bucket.

"And fried chicken appearently," the old man added.

They continued staring.

Wily sighed. "...Right. Forget it. Well then, goodnight everybody. See you all next time," he said.


	25. Episode 25

**RedKatana: You can have the title, Sapphire. XD No one has claimed it before.  
**

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 25**

* * *

The audience cheered as Dr. Wily slowly sat down into the chair he usually did the show in.

"Welcome to the Dr. Wily Show you guys! I'm your host, Dr. Wily! Today's-"

"Where's Quint, Ballade, Enker, Elec Man and Gemini Man?" asked Bass, looking around for the robots that were usually in the room when the show was going on.

"They're... trying to fix the 'problem'," Wily said before letting out a sigh.

"The... problem?" Punk asked.

"The Quick Man problem," Dr. Wily clarified.

"So they're - wait, Quick Man is still racing Sonic?" asked Strike Man.

Wily sighed again. "Unfortunately. Anyway, as I was saying; today's guest is a princess from far away. Please welcome... Princess Peach!" he said.

The crowd cheered as Princess walked onto the stage. As she waved and blew kisses at the crowd, she sat down.

"It's so nice to have you here today," Wily said, shaking her small gloved hand.

Peach smiled. "It's nice to be here."

"So how are you this today?" Wily asked.

"Not too good," she said as she crossed one of her legs over the other. "My kingdom was saved a few days ago by Mario, once again," she said. She sighed, gripping one of the chair's armrests. "Bowser attacked us. Again."

Wily nodded and said, "I see.. So-"

"Isn't Bowser that guy who keeps on losing to plumbers?" asked Bass, laughing.

Wily glared at him.

"Yes, Mario is a plumber and, sometimes," she paused, sighing once more before finishing with, "Luigi helps him out."

"Luigi is his brother, right?" Punk asked, smirking.

"Yes," answered Peach.

"Who is a plumber also?" Bass asked, still laughing.

Peach frowned as she looked at Bass. "Yes, he is."

Punk snickered at that.

"Punk," Wily warned, lifting up the knife he had thrown at Bass twice in the episode before last.

Punk fell silent.

"Now," Wily said, returning his gaze to Princess Peach, "as I was say-"

"Do they fight him with," Bass paused to chuckle some more. "Wrenches and plungers?"

"Bass," Wily said, staring at the ebony robot, with the knife still in his hand.

"Dude, you better shut up," Punk whispered to Bass.

Bass didn't seem to hear him because he continued. "Do they both suffocate him with the plung-" Bass stopped, noticing the way Wily was looking at him.

Wily waited a few seconds to see if Bass would continue before turning back to Peach. "I'm terribly sorry that. He's like this," Wily turned his head to glare at Bass, "_all _the time."

Peach waved at him. "It's quite alright, really, it is," she said.

Wily nodded. "Now what was I going to say...? Oh yes, now I remember. Is everything well with you? Besides the whole Bowser thing, that is."

Peach gave him a small and sweet smile. "Yes, it is. Thank you for asking."

"That's nice. Would you like me to get you something? Coffee? Water? Tea?" Wily asked, smiling at her.

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that, sir."

"Oh I insist," Wily said, before taking another sip of his coffee, "you are my guest, after all."

"What the hell are you talking about? You never offer your guests anything," Bass said, but was completely ignored.

Peach's smile widened. "Well, thank you, sir. Some tea would be lovely," she said.

"Of course," Wily said, still smiling at her. Suddenly Wily's expression turned into a scowl. "HEAT MAN! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" he screamed, causing Peach to wince at the sudden noise.

Heat Man, who had scurried into the room, asked, "Yes master Wily?"

"Get this," he said, gesturing to the princess beside him, "nice lady over here some tea."

Heat Man blinked and looked at Princess Peach. "Uh..."

"NOW, HEAT MAN. NOW," Wily yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table, spilling some of his coffee. "And clean this mess you've made!" he said, noticing the coffee spill.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh... chill out a little," Heat Man said, leaving.

Fire Man leaned over to Crystal Man. "What's with Wily today?" he asked.

Crystal Man shrugged. "No clue."

Wily leaned forward a little. "So Peach..."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Well, do YOU have a better plan?" sneered Enker at Yamato Man.

Yamato Man shifted in his seat a little and shook his head. "No, I don't have a better plan. It's just," he paused, trying to find the right words as he looked at the rest of the robots at the table. Finally he decided to settle with, "the part with Tomahawk Man, killing Yoshi, a blender, a laptop, Quint, a mattress, turnips, fan fiction, water, a microphone, 500 zenny, Proto Man's scarf, doves and Flame Man doesn't sound like it would help us in any way..." Looking at Enker more closely, he added, "what's your problem, anyway?"

Crash Man looked at Yamato Man. He looked deeply offended. "What? You agree with everything else he said?"

Yamato Man shook his head again. "It's not that," he paused. Sighing, he said, "it's just.. never mind..."

Enker, who decided to ignore him from now on, turn his head away from Yamato Man and towards Ice Man who was at the table humming softly, drawing and happily eating a red snowball at the table; he looked like he was completely oblivious to the fighting. Enker smiled a little.

"That's right, ignore me, Enker," said Yamato Man

"He probably said it because he's racist," said Crash Man.

"...Yeah, that seems about right," said Yamato Man.

"What he said was very," Star Man paused, trying to think of the right word, "colorful," he settled with.

"To be honest, I didn't even know that that was structurally possible for bears," Gemini Man added.

"It probably isn't," said Spark Man.

"Yeah... I don't think that's recommended in this weather.. or ever, for that matter," Elec Man added.

"Poor doves," gasped Ring Man, looking horrified.

Quint sighed and ran one of his hands through his black hair. "Look guys, we really need figure out a way to stop this so I'd appreciate it if you'd all stop fighting," he said. When no one continued, he added, "Thank you."

"So... does anyone else have any ideas?" Pump Man asked.

Everyone, except Ice Man, went completely silent at Pump Man's question.

After a few moments of silence, Star Man decided to speak. "Well... there's gotta be something that would get them to stop... I don't know, what does Quick Man like besides being the fastest?" Star Man asked, shrugging.

"Something... Something he likes..." Pump Man whispered as he looked down, noticing that Ice Man was still drawing and eating his snowball. It looked liked a picture of Ice Man holding hands with a blond haired girl with blue eyes. Pump Man's eyes widened. "That's it!" he shouted as he slammed his fist of the table. "Ice Man, you're a genius!" he said, placing his hand on Ice Man's shoulder.

Ice Man looked up at him, confused. "..What? I'm a what?" he asked. "What did I do?"

Looking at everyone else in the room, Pump Man announced, "I have an idea you guys..."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wily**

* * *

"-it's the most disgusting place I've ever been to," Peach finished, sighing.

Wily nodded. "I can imagine, but... Was it really that bad? I mean, I HOPE you're exaggerating" Wily asked.

Peach sighed. "No, it wasn't. It was worse. It was worse than you could possibly imag-"

"I HAVE FIGURED IT OUT EVERYONE!" screamed Pump Man, running into the room followed by the rest of the Robot Masters who were at the meeting.

"AH!" yelled Peach, spilling her tea all over her dress. "My dress!" she cried.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Pump Man asked.

Peach glared at him. "Yes, you did. And this," she said, clutching some of her stained pink dress, "was dry clean only."

"It always is dry clean only," Quint said, randomly. "It always is."

Dr. Wily gave Quint a weird look, but didn't comment on it. "What did you figure out, Pump Man?"

"I have figured out how to get Sonic and Quick Man to stop racing each other," he answered, looking victorious.

"You have?" Wily asked, looking surprised.

"I have."

"And your idea is..?" Bass asked.

"My plan is this: we kid-" Pump Man paused, then looked at the audience. "Um.."

"Yes? Your plan is what?" Wily asked, getting impatient.

"..Maybe I shouldn't say it while you're doing the show," Pump Man answered. "Tell me when you're done, alright?"

Wily rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Right. We'll be in the next room, alright?" Pump Man said, taking a few steps back.

"Yes, we get it Pump Man," Wily said, getting annoyed.

"Right, come on you guys, let's go."

Once they left, Peach asked, "What was that all about?" She was still looking at where Pump Man was once standing.

"You don't wanna know, lady," Punk answered.

Peach just stared at him for a few seconds, open slightly open, before shaking her head. "Okay then."

Wily sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry about that. Would you like me to get you more tea?"

Peach sighed. "No, I'm good," she muttered.

Wily nodded. "I understand. Anyway, what were we talking about?" he asked.

"Bowser's stomach, disgustingly enough," Crystal Man answered.

"Right. That," was all Wily said.

Peach shook her head again. "Honestly... Who else eats a laptop, binoculars, a box matches, and tennis shoes? Being inside there was a nightmare," she said, shuddering.

"Why are we even having such a disgusting conversation?" Flame Man asked.

"Yeah, let's get off this subject," Wily said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, let's," agreed Peach.

"So have your roles ever been reversed?" asked Cloud Man.

Peach blinked as Wily took another sip of his coffee. "Re.. versed?"

"You know, have you ever had to save Mario?

Bass rolled his eyes and said, "Don't be ridiculous Cloud Man. Of course she hasn't. She's a-"

"Actually I have," answered Peach.

"-you idiot- you have?" Bass asked, surprised.

Peach nodded. "I have. Both Mario and Luigi."

"Really now?" Wily asked, also surprised. "So, they were kidnapped by Bowser?"

"Yes, they were," she answered as Wily took a few sips of his coffee.

Once the scientist was finished, he asked, "And how did you save them?"

"Well, with the help of the Vibe Scepter and Perry, I was able to save them," she answered. "I probably wouldn't have been able to do it normally, though."

The scientist raised one of his eyebrows. "The.. Vibe Scepter?" he asked.

"Perry?" asked Cloud Man.

Peach gave him a short and slowly nod. "Yes, the Vibe Scepter."

"And what does this 'Vibe Scepter' do, exactly?" Wily asked.

"It changes the emotions of those around it," Peach answered, almost as if such a thing was an every day thing.

Wily blinked. "Come again?" he asked.

"I said: It changes the emotions of those around it," she said.

"...Come again?" Wily asked again.

"And the point of that is?" Punk asked.

"Well.. Let's say I am angry. Now, since I am angry, I am invincible, unlike when I was calm," she answered. "My mood would affect certain things about me if I was near the Vibe Scepter. Do you understand?" she asked.

"So, in other words," Bass leaned against the white behind him, "you fought with a umbrella and your emotions?" he asked.

"Um, yes. Yes I did," the princess replied. "Why?" she asked, cocking her head a little at him.

"That is the most sexist thing I've ever heard," Bass commented.

"Bass," Wily warned, gripping the knife again.

"What? It is!" Bass cried.

"That's not-" Wily froze, thinking about what Bass just said. "Actually... he's right, that IS sexist," he said, putting the knife down.

The ebony and yellow robot crossed his arm "Of course I am right; I always am," he said.

Wily rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course."

Fire Man leaned over to Crystal Man again. "I think that's first time I've heard Wily agree with Bass," he said.

Crystal blinked a few times before answering. "Actually... I think you're right."

Dr. Wily looked at the clock and sighed. "I would really like to continue interviewing you, but... we're out of time." He gave her a small and sad smile. "It was great having you here," Wily said, shaking Princess Peach's hand.

"It was.. mostly nice," Peach said, giving him a slight smile.

"Mostly nice? Oh right, your dress," Wily said. He turned to the camera. "Well, that's it for today's show, everyone. Until next time, I guess," he said, waving at the camera.

"And we're off," said Metal Man, turning off the camera.

Wily sighed. "I should go talk to Pump Man now, I guess."

"Probably," Crystal Man said.

Wily got up from his chair, grabbed his coffee cup, and got out the room. He was immediately greeted by a very happy and satisfied looking Pump Man who was surrounded by Star Man, Spark Man, Crash Man, Yamato Man, Ring Man, Gemini Man, Elec Man, Enker, Quint, Ballade and Ice Man.

"The show's over?" Pump Man asked.

"Yes, the show is over," Wily answered. "Now what is your plan?" he asked. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, but you better sit down. It might surprise you," Pump Man said. Star Man, who was right beside him, nodded, as if confirming this fact.

Wily rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it," he said. He took yet another sip of his drink.

"Okay then, have it your way. My idea is this: we kidnap Plum," he replied.

Wily spat out his coffee and started coughing violently

"I told you you should have sat down," the Robot Master said.

"He never listens," said Ballade.

Wily glared at them, clearly annoyed. "You... want us to kidnap Plum? That's your great plan?" the scientist asked, still coughing a little.

"But not really," Pump Man corrected.

"And... this'll work.. how, exactly?"

Pump stared at him a few moments. "I don't understand," he finally replied.

Wily moaned. "Just... just get to work. I'm going to work on Zero some more," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Right, see you tomorrow sir!" said, randomly saluting the scientist as said scientist started to leave.

"Now what?" asked Ice Man, his mouth full of a cherry snowball.

Looking down at the DWN-005, Pump Man replied, "Simple, Ice Man. The same as we've always done..."

Ballade blinked, looking baffled. "...We've always done this?" he asked.

"...Shut up, Ballade. You ruined a perfectly good joke," said Pump Man, rolling his eyes.

"I doubt that," Elec Man comment.

"Whatever, let's go," Pump Man said, heading for the back exit.

"You sure this will work?" Yamato Man asked, casually looking at the boxes in the hallway they were going though.

Glancing back at Yamato Man, Pump Man replied, "If it doesn't, then I don't know what we'll do..."

The rest of the robots weren't sure how to respond to that.

After a few minutes of walking through the blue and white hallway, Pump Man said, "Keep your fingers crossed, everyone," as he grabbed the door's handle and opened it.

Spark Man just look at his hands- or, to be accurate, where there was supposed to be hands and gave a sigh.

"You guys see her anywhere?" asked Pump Man.

"Nope, don't see her anywhere," said Elec Man.

"Nada," answered Charge Man.

"There she is!" shouted Star Man, pointing to Plum who was sitting on a gigantic rock in the distance, writing something.

"Wait, wh- oh, I see her now," Pump Man said, walking over the the rock, he shouted, "HEY! PLUM!" causing her to jump a little.

She gave them a small smile. "You guys scared me," she said, chuckling. "Anyway, what's up?" she asked, putting her clipboard and pen down.

"I think we've figure out a way to stop this," said Pump Man, smiling brightly at her.

"A way... to stop this?" she asked, staring at him. Suddenly her eyes widened and she gave a soft gasp. She jumped off the rock. "Really?" she asked, excited.

Pump Man smiled. "Yes," he said. "But we need your help."

She cocked her head at him briefly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Pump Man looked at the rest of the robots before continuing, "we need you to act like you've been kidnapped."

She blinked. "Come again?"

"We need you to act like you've been kidnapped," Pump Man repeated.

She blinked again. "...Why?" she asked, suspicious.

Pump Man sighed and ran his hand over his helmet. "Quick Man likes you. You knew that, right?"

"Yes, I did. Your point being?" she asked.

Pump Man sighed again. "Well... we were hoping holding you hostage would get Quick Man to release. You know, like... we would only let you go if he lets Amy go."

"I see," she said, looking back at Quick Man and Sonic, who were still at it.

"HA! IT'S THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?" Quick Man shouted.

Sonic gritted his teeth. "NOT EVEN CLOSE, BUDDY! NOT EVEN CLOSE!" he yelled, running even faster.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO A LOT BETTER THAN THAT SONIC!"

"...I'll do it," she finally said.

"Great! Now all I have to do is go talk to Tails. I'll be right back," said Pump Man.

"CREAM HIM SONIC!" Tails shouted. "MAKE HIM WISH-" Suddenly Tails felt something touch his shoulder; he jumped. "Oh," he exhaled. "It's just one of Wily's bots. What's up?" Tails asked.

"Pump Man."

Tails blinked. "What?" the fox asked, confused.

"My name is Pump Man," the Robot Master said.

"Oh!" Tails chuckled. "Okay then.. What's up Pump Man?"

"I think I've figured out a way to end all of this," Pump Man answered.

"You have? Seriously?" the fox asked, sounding surprised.

Pump Man gave him a short and slow nod. "Yes, but we need your help."

"What do I do?" Tails asked.

"I need you to pretend to kidnap Plum."

Tails stared at him, mouthing out Pump Man's sentence a few before asking, "Wait, what?"

"I need you-"

"I understand what you're saying," Tails interrupted, "but I don't see how that'll help us."

"Well, you see..."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Punk, Bass and Aqua Man  
**

* * *

Punk, who was sitting at the kitchen table, asked Bass, "So... What do you think is Pump Man's plan?"

Bass, who was making himself a ham sandwich, shrugged and replied, "Who knows?"

"Well, it must have been one hell of a good idea," said Aqua Man as he finished washing the dishes. "I mean, with the way he was running and screaming," he finished, shaking his head.

Bass chuckled at that as he put another slice of cheese on his ham sandwich. "That was pretty funny though," the ebony robot said.

"Yeah," agreed Punk. "So.. what's Wily doing now?"

"I think he said something about Zero," Aqua Man said, finally looking at them.

Bass rolled his eyes. "God, that thing again?"

Aqua Man nodded. "Yep."

Both Aqua Man and Punk didn't say anything for a while; both of them just listened to the silence and the sound of Bass eating his ham sandwich.

"So..."

Bass swallowed. "So what, Punk?" he asked.

"How many of you," Punk paused, and began to grin, "think that this robot is going to share crushes with Star Man?"

Bass started cracking up laughing as Aqua Man snickered.

"I'm serious though. I think he'll probably share them," Punk said, still grinning.

"Oh god," Bass said, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Punk you.. you.. don't think... Zero.. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I wonder what possessed Wily to make him, I'm seriously you guys," Aqua Man said, crossing his arms. "Just look at him. Just look at his hair and his armor."

Punk grin widened. "Oh, I know EXACTLY what he was thinking," he said. laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked a familiar voice. Bass stopped laughing and glared at the newcomer.

"What the hell are you doing here Tengu Man? Get the hell out," Bass said, emphasizing his name almost as if it some horrible taste in his mouth.

Tengu Man rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, this wasn't your kitchen."

"It is his kitchen. You didn't get the memo, I presume?" Aqua Man asked.

Tengu Man glared at him. "Watch it," he said, walking over to the fridge. "Anyway, I came here to get some milk."

"A likely story," Punk commented as Tengu Man opened the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"From a likely suspect," added Aqua Man.

"Get the hell out of his kitchen, Tengu Man. No one likes you," Bass said, still glaring at him.

Tengu Man rolled his eyes again. "As if that's true," he said, grabbing a red plastic cup from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Name one person," Bass said.

"Bomb Man," Tengu Man answered, pouring himself some milk

"Exactly. Bomb Man isn't anyone," Bass said.

Tengu Man blinked. "Wha..?"

"He is not important. He is a nobody," the ebony robot said. "Now leave."

Tengu Man shook his head and put the milk carton back in the fridge. "You know what? Forget it, I don't wanna know. Goodbye," he said, walking away.

"Good. Leave already," said Bass, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Bye-bye Tengu Man!" Punk Man said, waving at the Robot Master. "You brought me and pretty much every Robot Master lots of lulz in the past with your sharing of Dr. Wily yaoi fan fics, but... Bass does not want you here right now."

Tengu Man chuckled at that memory.

"Perhaps we could read more together sometime," Punk suggested.

"Yeah, I would like that," said Tengu Man, looking back at him with a smile on his face.

"Bass sure does moans a lot in those," Punk added.

Tengu Man was now struggling to keep a straight face. "Yeah, he does," he said, before leaving.

Bass looked at Punk. "Dr. Wily.. yaoi... fan fics?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Punk smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Aqua Man winced a little. "Please don't ever say lulz again."

Punk rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Pump Man  
**

* * *

"You sure this'll work?" Plum, who was in some storage room of Dr. Wily Castle, asked, wiggling in the rope's hold.

"Positive," said Pump Man, tightening it. Plum winced.

"So... You guys are just going to yell out, 'Plum's has been kidnapped'?" she asked.

"Yep," answered Crash Man.

"Does it have to be so tight though?" she asked, wiggling a little.

"Um," Pump Man looked at the rest of the robots.

"Aw, loosen the ropes a little for the poor girl," Star Man said, frowning a little.

Pump Man sighed. "Fine." Loosening the ropes, he asked, "That better?"

"Much."

"That's it then," Pump Man said, straightening up. "We better go now, everyone," he said, walking out of the room. Tails and the Robot Master who were with them followed.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Punk, Bass and Aqua Man**

* * *

"God I hate that guy," Bass said, heading over to the sink and putting his plate in there.

"We know," said Aqua Man and Punk

"Just.. so much," Bass added.

Aqua Man nodded. "So... now what?" he asked.

The kitchen was silent for a while until Punk decided to speak up. "Hey, let's check out Zero. Let's see how the old man's doin' on him."

Bass smiled at him. "Yeah, let's," he said, getting up.

"I'm up for it," Aqua Man said.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Pump Man**

* * *

"STOP IT EVERYONE!" Pump Man screamed as soon as he and the other Robot Masters were out of Dr. Wily's castle. "PLUM HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME AT THIS-" Quick Man froze and stared at Pump Man. "W-W-What?"

"I said: Plum has been kidnapped!"

"HA! I WIN!" Sonic shouted as he started doing a victory dance. "IN YOUR FACE QUICK MAN! IN YOUR FACE!"

Quick Man glared at him. "I DEMAND A REMATCH!" he shouted, seeming to forget what Pump Man just said.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I said Plum has been kidnapped!" Pump Man shouted.

Quick Man froze once more. "P-P-Plum's been kidnapped?"

Pump Man and Crash Man nodded.

"I WIN! I'M SO-"

"M-M-My Plum?" asked Quick Man, trembling a little.

"Yes, your Plum," said Yamato Man.

"SERIOUSLY! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! I'M-"

"B-B-By who?"

"Me," answered Tails, stepping out from behind the Robot Masters.

"-SO AWESOME, TO-"

"You..." whispered Quick Man, staring at the fox hatefully. "What have you done with my Plum?"

"Not saying. Unless you release Amy, of course," Tails said, crossing his arms

"-BEST! I MEAN, MY-"

Quick Man frowned. "Release Plum."

"Look, if you ever want to see your precious Plum again, you'll release Amy," Tails said, gritting his teeth.

Quick Man bit his bottom lip, looking back and forth between Sonic and Tails.

"IN THE END, HE WAS REALLY NO MATCH FOR-"

"What's it going to be Quick Man?" Tails asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Quick Man bit his lip harder, still looking back and forth between Tails and Sonic.

"Well?" asked Tails.

Quick Man looked down at the ground in defeat. "Fine... I'll tell you guys where she is," he whispered.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Punk, Bass and Aqua Man**

* * *

"Hey old man!" said Bass, walking into his creator's lab.

Wily jumped and turned around. "Oh, it's just you," he said, scowling. "What do you want?" he asked, returning to work on Zero was on one of the lab's metal tables.

Bass decided to not answer that.

"Watcha up to?" asked Punk.

"Zero," was all Wily said.

"So," Punk chuckled, "how's that coming along?"

Wily stopped working for a moment and raised one of his eyebrows at the robot. "Pretty good... why?"

"Oh, no reason," Punk answered.

Wily returned to his work and muttered, "Whatever. Could one of you hand me that screwdriver?"

"Of course," Aqua Man said, handing him the screwdriver.

"Thanks," Wily muttered.

"You're welcome," Aqua Man said, chuckling.

"So," Bass chuckled again. "You haven't.. discovered anything?"

Dr. Wily raised an eyebrow at the ebony robot. "Discovered?"

"Yeah, discovered. Like.. anything around his chest area," Punk added, laughing.

Wily gritted his teeth. "What on earth are you two talking about?" he asked.

Aqua Man snickered.

"So... you've discovered nothing around his, oh, let's say.. jewels?" asked Punk asked.

Wily rolled his eyes. "No, I have not. I was I supposed to 'discover'?"

"You've have noticed nothing at all?" Aqua Man asked, still snickering.

Wily glared at him. "I believe I just answered that," he said, clearly annoyed.

"So... when's this robot going to be complete?" Bass asked, grinning.

Dr. Wily's mood suddenly brightened when Bass asked that. "Four weeks, at most," he said, grinning evilly.

"I can't wait until then," Punk said, chuckling.

"Me neither," said Bass.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Pump Man**

* * *

"She's in there," Quick Man said, pointing to a gray door as he took a step back.

"I...I don't remember this room being here," Gemini Man said, slowly.

"I don't either," Elec Man said.

"It's Dr. Wily secret lab," Quick Man said lowly.

"His.. secret lab?" asked Star Man, eyebrows raised.

Quick Man hesitated for a few seconds. "Yeah, his secret lab. He generally uses to put things that he would like to... forget," he answered.

"Forget?" Star Man questioned.

"Yeah, you'll see what I mean," Quick Man said, taking a few more steps back.

Crash Man just stared at him a few moments and shrugged. "Okay then," he said, opening the door.

The first thing the robots noticed was that in the middle of the room was a tied, gagged, and blindfolded Amy Rose.

"Amy!" Tails cried happily as he rushed over and started untying her.

The second thing they noticed was there were papers, mostly blueprints, lying all over the floor.

Crash Man picked up one of the blue prints and read it out loud. "Jack-O-lantern... Man?" Crash Man picked up another blue print. "Plastic Man?" He picked up five more. "Rubber Man? Nature Man? Milk Man? Paper Man, CAVE MAN?" He looked back at Quick Man. "Gee, when you said that this is where Wily puts things he would like to forget, you weren't kidding," he said, dropping the blue prints to the ground. "I would put crap like this as far away as possible."

"He didn't hurt you, right Amy?" Tails asked, shaking her a little before looking her over.

Amy shook her head, crying a little. "No, I'm fine," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Ballade called out from across the room.

"Hm? What is it Ballade?" Pump Man ask, coming over to the youngest Mega Man Killer.

"I just found three robots!" Ballade said.

Pump Man blinked. "Three robots?"

"Yeah, they're strange looking ones too," Ballade said. "Especially the green one," he added. "What do you think?" Ballade asked as soon as he noticed Pump Man was beside him.

Pump Man bent down and tilted the green one's head up. His face was very... peculiar.

He had a green face with a blocky yellow beak. His eyes were closed but between them was a oval red jewels and, above that, you could see yellow eyebrows and a giant, red and shiny spot on the top of his head; it was almost like a bald spot, really. Actually, it looked exactly like a bald spot with the way that white and spiky ring was right below. His chest reminded Pump Man of Zero's; The main differences being that it was green armor and that there were red jewels instead of green ones. Pump Man looked at the other ones. One looked like it was a giant and blue hog while the other was a red... thing with a tail. A monkey, maybe?

"How long you think they've been here?" Enker asked.

Pump Man looked at him and shook his head. "Don't know. I doubt they're recent, though."

"Poor things," Star Man cried, bending down to get a better look at them all. "They could have been here for decades!"

"Bye you guys!" Tails said, waving at them as he began to leave."Maybe I'll- huh?" he looked up. Quick Man blocking his entrance to the door.

"I believe you're forgetting something," he said, staring down at the yellow fox, hatefully.

"Oh right! Uh... follow me," Tails said as Quick Man moved out of the way.

Elec Man rubbed his chin a little as he looked at the red robot. "The red one looks a little familiar," he muttered to himself.

"I think we should activate them," Star Man suggested.

Pump Man looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Star Man nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Star Man, we're not even suppose to be here. This place is a secret for a reason, you know."

Star Man pouted, but then suddenly he smiled. "Who else think we should wake them up?"

"Star Man, we shouldn't-"

"Raise your hands everyone!" Star Man shouted.

Everyone but Pump Man raised their hands.

Pump Man sighed. "Fine."

Star Man squealed in delight.

"But you're taking the blame for it when Wily finds out.

Star Man ignored him, flipped the red robot over and said cheerfully, "Here goes nothing!" Opening up the robot's back panel, Star Man muttered, "Let's see... where would- ah! here it is!" Star Man pressed a small red button inside the robot.

After a few moments, nothing happened.

"Maybe it's broken," suggested Elec Man.

"Aw, that sucks," cried Crash Man, disappointed.

"It's better that way," Pump Man said, turning to leave. "Now let's-"

The red robot's eyes suddenly snapped open as he jumped out of Star Man hold and to another corner of the room.

"Or maybe he's not broken," suggested Enker.

"Yay!" cried Crash Man.

"Who are you?" asked the strange red robot, eying them all from afar.

"It's okay sweetie. We're not going to hurt you," Star Man said, slowly moving closer to the red robot.

The red robot took a step back as his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"We're friends, darling," answered Star Man, still closing the distance between him and the strange robot.

His red eyes narrowed even further as he took a more steps back. He stiffened, realizes that his back was now against the wall.

"We're robots made by Dr. Wily," Enker clarified.

"I'm Star Man," Star Man said, smiling at the red robot. He gestured to the robots behind him, and said, "and these robots are Elec Man, Pump Man, Ice Man, Ring Man, Spark Man, Pump Man, Crash Man, Enker, Ballade, Yamato Man and Gemini Man."

Star Man's introduction seemed to relax the mysterious red robot a little.

"What's your name?" Star Man asked, still smiling.

The robot stared at Star Man for a moments and muttered something the space themed Robot Master couldn't understand.

Star Man frowned a little. "I'm sorry, what was that dear? I couldn't hear you," he said.

"I said: my name is Buster Rod Goku," Buster Rod Goku said.

"Weird name," commented Enker.

Buster Rod Goku glared at him.

Star Man shot Enker a brief and dirty look. "So? Weird is good," Star Man said, smiling once more. Star Man extended his hand out to Buster Rod Goku. "Nice to meet you, Buster Rod Goku. I hope we become good friends."

Buster Rod Goku glanced down at the hand, eyes softening. For the first time, he smiled. Star Man's smile widened when he saw the other's smile. He decided to really liked that smile. "Nice to meet you too, Star Man. And please, call me Goku," he said, shaking Star Man's hand.

"So what about these other robots?" asked Crash Man, as he flipped the green one over and started opening his back panel.

Goku looked him. "What ro-" He froze when he saw what Crash Man doing. "No! Don't aw-"

"Uh, my head," moaned the green robot.

Goku gritted his teeth and stared at Crash Man. "Look what you did now," he muttered.

Crash Man blinked. "Was I.. not suppose to do that?" he asked, clearly confused.

"No, you weren't," replied Goku.

The green robot looked at Crash Man, then at the rest of the Robot Masters. "Where am I? And where is-" He noticed Goku, who was right behind Star Man. "Oh, there he is."

"Yes, he I am," Goku said, rolling his eyes.

"So.. can I or can I not awaken the third one?" asked Crash Man, just staring at he blue robot on the floor.

Goku sighed. "Do whatever you want."

"Yay!" cried Crash Man as he turned the blue robot on.

"So what's your name?" Star Man asked the green robot, happily.

The green robot looked at Goku briefly before answering, "Mega Water Sa Gojo."

"And the blue robot is named Hyper Storm Hakkai," said Goku. After a few moments, he added, "You can just call them Hakkai and Sa Gojo, if you want."

Star Man nodded as Hakkai began to wake up.

Ice Man asked, "So how long have you guys been here? I don't remember you guys and I'm one of the oldest Robot Masters here."

Goku blinked and looked at Sa Gojo. "Uh... I don't know."

Rubbing his head a little, Sa Gojo asked, "What year is it?"

"2018," answered Ice Man

Sa Gojo froze.

"W-What?" asked Hakkai. "You're k-kidding, right?"

Ice Man shook his head. "No. Why?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, it was 2012," answered Goku, causing Star Man to frown.

Pump Man whistled. "Dang.. you guys have been here a while then."

"Enough of that," said Star Man, taking Goku's hand. "I'm taking you guys out of here!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"-HE NEVER EVEN STOOD A CHANCE! I'M SO GREAT! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, TAILS?" Sonic asked, still doing a victory dance. When no one answered, he froze and looked around. He finally noticed he was all alone. "Tails? Cream? Cheese? Plum? Quick Man? WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?"


	26. Episode 26

**RedKatana: Rather Short chapter... :/  
**

* * *

**Lord Bass' Show: Episode 6  
**

* * *

The audience cheered as Bass walked up the stage and sat down in the seat Dr. Wily usually sat in. He smiled. "Welcome to Lord Bass' Show, everyone! I'm your host, Bass! Today we will be doing-"

Crash Man frowned and asked, "Dr. Wily is sick, again?" He sounded surprised.

Bass shook his head. "Nope. He's finally going to activate Zero."

"About time, he's been talking about that stupid robot for like, forever," said Quick Man.

"I know, right?" said Punk.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, well.. he left me in charge of the show again," the ebony robot said.

Ballade blinked. "I don't understand. Why can't he activate Zero then do the show? or do the show then activate Zero?" Ballade asked.

"He's worried about Zero turning into a good guy," answered Bass, shaking his head. "It's actually kind of creepy, really."

"So... who did you have planned, Bass?" asked Enker.

Bass shrugged. "Well, I had about a million different ideas, but... in the end, I decided we should just check out that chick robot he's been building," he said, grinning.

Crash Man asked, "But... doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of him leaving you in charge of the show?" When he didn't get answer, he said, "I'll take that as a yes..."

"I talked to Metal Man about this," said Bass as he crossed his arms. "He set up the monitor," he gestured to a giant monitor that was in the corner of the room, "so the audience can see what we're doing." Bass got up and flashed Metal Man a smug smile. "Isn't that right, Metal Man?"

Metal Man nodded and replied, "Yep. That's right." Metal Man looked at the Robot Masters. "Alright, who wants to carry this?" he asked.

"I do! I do! I do!" cried Ballade, jumping up and down.

"Anyone?" asked Metal Man.

"Pick me! Pick me!" cried Ballade.

"..No one at all?" asked Metal Man.

Ballade dropped to his knees. "PLEASE LET ME DO IT! PLEEEEEASE!"

"Just let him do it, Metal Man," said Quint.

"PLEASE! I WANNA HOLD IT!"

Metal Man looked at Quint. "You sure you want Ballade to do it?"

"PLEASE METAL MAN! PLEASE PLEASE PL-"

Quint shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he asked.

"-EASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

"This is BALLADE we're talking about Quint," replied Metal Man.

"-PLEASE PLEASE-"

"So?" asked Quint.

"-PLEASE PLEASE-"

"You do remember what happened, right?" Metal Man asked.

"-LEASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

"Remember what?" asked Quint.

"-PLEASE PLEASE-"

"The incident with Ballade and the sponge," Metal Man answered, giving Quint a hard stare.

"-PLEASE-"

"Incident with Ba-" Quint froze as vague and traumatizing memories came back to him. "I'll do it," Quint quickly said, grabbing the camera from Metal Man.

"Aw, I wanted to do it," Ballade said, pouting.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Yes, we got that already."

Bass got up. "Come on Quint," he said, gesturing for the green robot to follow him, "we have a lot work ahead of us."

Quint nodded and followed Bass.

Punk grinned. "This I gotta see," he said as he started following both of them.

"Wait for me you guys!" said Ballade, running to catch up with them.

Crash Man looked the rest of the Robot Masters, smiled and said, "See you guys later! I wanna see this in person!" before running off.

Elec Man, Enker, Aqua Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and Air Man looked at each other shrugged before following them.

"So," Bomb Man looked up at the monitor, "how long did this take, Metal Man?"

Metal Man shrugged. "Not too long."

"Hm," was Bomb Man's only response.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Bass, Punk, Ballade, Quint, Crash Man, Enker, Elec Man, Aqua Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and Air Man**

* * *

"Hey old man! How's the chick bot doing?" Bass asked as he slammed the laboratory door open causing the scientist to jump and almost drop the hammer he was holding. Zero, who was just sitting on a metal table, stared at the newcomers. He looked surprised and confused.

"Bass!" he yelled. "What are you doing in here? You're not suppose to here! And-" Dr. Wily froze. "Is that camera on?"

"Yep," answered Quint.

"BASS!" Wily screamed.

Bass grinned. "So... how's that gal doing?"

"Gal?" Zero asked, raising one of his eyebrows. He looked at Dr. Wily for an explanation.

Dr. Wily bit his lip as he held the hammer tighter. "Bass," he whispered, shaking slightly as Punk said something about how he's never seen Wily so livid.

"Yes?" Bass asked, as innocently as he could.

"You do not bring cameras into my lab! EVER! THIS," he gestured to the blond robot behind him, "IS MY GREATEST AND MOST SECRET CREATION EVER. YOU DO NOT BRING CAMERAS INTO HERE."

"You've been talking about this robot for months and you've had guests talk about him. On** TELEVISION.** How the hell is it a secret?" Bass asked, raising one of his eyebrows at the old man. When Dr. Wily didn't answer Bass, the ebony robot grinned. "See? You don't have an answer," he said.

"Bass wins," Aqua Man said.

"He does have a point," a voice from across the room said.

Air Man jumped and whirled around. "When did you get here, Shadow Man?"

Shadow Man didn't even look at him; he just kept on staring at Zero.

Bass snorted. "Of course I did. I always win," he said.

Bass, Shadow Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Quint and Punk walked over to Zero who wasn't sitting on that metal table anymore. "So.. you're Zero, huh?" asked Bass. Punk didn't say anything, he just kept on staring at the jewels on Zero's chest. Elec Man didn't say anything either; he, Crash Man and Ice Man were just studying Zero's face. Quint, on the other hand, was trying to get a good shot of Zero.

"Bass," Wily warned, getting ready to throw the hammer in his hand.

"So," Bass paused, to chuckle, "what's it like?"

"What's what like?" asked Zero who was looking at Punk, who was still looking at his jewels.

"Being part of the fair sex and all," clarified Elec Man.

Zero raised his eyebrow and frowned as he looked at Elec Man. "Fair.. sex?" he asked, cocking his head a little.

"Fair sex weren't the exact the words I would have used, but- WHOA!" screamed Bass as a hammer flew past him. "YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME!"

"Please, just get out right now," Wily said, covering his face in his hands. "Please..." He turned to the other robots. "Please," he begged again.

"What's Zero doing?" Air Man asked suddenly.

"Looks like he has a... remote control." Aqua Man said.

Wily groaned and rolled his eyes. "What now?" he muttered, turning around. He froze when he saw what Zero had in his hand. "ZERO! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" he screamed.

Zero, however, didn't seem to be listening. He just kept on looking at the device, fascinated.

Bass blinked and looked at what Zero had in his hand. "Wotcha got there, Zero?" he asked.

Zero gave a small shrug and flipped the device over, studying its backside now.

Ice Man cocked his head, looking up at the shiny device that had multiple button and a lever on it. Especially the lever. "I wonder what the lever does," he said, grabbing the device from Zero's hand.

Dr. Wily's eyes widened. "PUT IT DOWN RIGHT-"

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**RedKatana: Dun Dun dun~~!  
**


	27. Episode 27

**RedKatana: Not sure if this is funny or not... Oh well. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 26**

* * *

"-NOW!" Wily shouted. The scientist blinked a few times, then groaned loudly. "I hate you all so much..."

Zero, Fire Man, Elec Man, Shadow Man, Quint, Ice Man, Bass, Enker, Ballade and Gemini Man frowned and looked around. Punk, on the other hand, was still staring at Zero's jewels.

Ice Man bit his thumb gently. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around nervously.

They were in a desert. In the distance you could see a small town and people riding giant yellow... birds?

"And why are people riding giant yellow birds?" Ice Man asked.

That seemed to have snapped Punk out of his trance. "There are people riding giant yellow birds?" he asked, looking around for the first time. "Huh. There are people riding giant yellow birds!"

Dr. Wily buried his head in his hands and muttered, "I told you not to touch the Time Skimmer..."

"The.. Time Skimmer?" asked Bass, raising one of his eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Dr. Wily groaned again. "The Time Skimmer, Bass. The Time Skimmer. The time machine I stole from the Chronos Institute." When Bass didn't say anything, he continued, "The machine I used to travel to the past, kidnap Mega Man and reprogram him." Bass still didn't say anything in response. "You know, I turned him into Quint."

Bass frowned. "You turned.. wait, what?" he asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about, old man."

Quint, who was still holding the camera, asked, "You did what?"

"Nothing," answered Wily, still looking at Bass.

Quint said, "But you just-"

"I SAID NOTHING!"

"But-"

"NOTHING QUINT! NOTHING!" he screamed, now glaring at Quint.

No one said anything for a while.

Fire Man decided to break the silence, "So, is this the machine you use to get your guests?"

Wily sighed. "Yes, I use Time Skimmer for my guests," he said, rubbing his temples with his left hand.

"I don't see what the problem is," Enker said, crossing his arms. "Why can't you just bring us back?"

Wily sighed again. "You don't understand," he said, staring up at the blue sky. "There have been.. problems."

"Problems?" asked Enker, frowning. "Whatever do you mean?"

Ballade smiled and looked up from the sand castle he and Ice Man were building, noticing Zero was walking away. "Bye!" he said, waving at his youngest brother.

"I told Bass that he had to interview someone from this time and dimension for a reason, you know," Wily said in a very plain voice.

"And that reason would be what, exactly?" asked Enker.

"The Time Skimmer isn't working.. quite right," answered Wily, still looking at the sky.

Enker stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Which means...?"

"Well you see..."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Zero looked around the desert. Idly he kicked a little of the desert's sand, frowning a little. Looking up, he noticed a man riding a giant bird. He blinked, making sure he saw that correctly.

He did.

The man stopped and looked down at Zero, frowning.

"You alright?" he asked.

Zero blinked and studied the man before him.

He looked around.. 25, 27, maybe even 28. He was a brunet whose hair was cut short and was a little dirty looking; he had tanned skin, brown eyes. Across his forehead was a blue bandana. He was also wearing a blue vest, blue jeans, a white shirt and brown boots.

"Uh, yeah," answered Zero.

"You lost or something?"

"Uh, sort of."

The man frowned and said, "Hop on."

"W-What?"

"I said: hop on. Chocobos can usually carry four, sometimes even five people," he said.

After a few seconds of mouthing the word 'Chocobo', Zero finally answered with, "Um, okay." He got onto the yellow bird causing the animal to make a small sound; it almost sounded like it was in pain. "Sorry," the Wily robot said, wincing. If the strange man noticed Zero's apology, he didn't say anything about it.

"So," he spoke up as the bird began to move again, "my name is Locke. What's yours?"

"Zero," he answered after a moment.

Locke frowned. "Weird name," he commented. After a few minutes of silence, Locke asked, "So what do you do?"

Zero blinked. "Huh?"

"What do you do? You know, for a living and all."

"Oh, I uh... I'm a fighter," the robot said, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Looking back at him, he gave Zero a bright smile. "I'm a treasure hunter!" Locke exclaimed, looking proud of himself.

"That's.. nice," Zero said, not really knowing what to say in response to that.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wily**

* * *

"Basically, it's untested," commented Enker.

"Exactly," answered Wily who was sitting on a rock.

"So... it can lead us anywhere," said Elec Man.

"So.. What now, Master Wily?" asked Shadow Man.

Wily sighed. "I suppose we'll have to take random guesses until we can get the resources, or a person, to get us out of this."

"Hey, where's Zero?" asked Fire Man.

"I mean- wait what?" Wily asked, startled by what Fire Man just said. Looking around, he muttered, "Great. Just great. Now we don't know where Zero is!"

"Oh, he walked away just a few minutes ago," answered Ballade who was still playing in the sand with Ice Man.

Dr. Wily glared at him. "And you just let him go?"

Ballade shrugged as he watched Ice Man put the final touch on the sand castle. "I don't see why not."

Wily just stared at him, his eye twitching violently.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Humming softly, King Edgar leaned back into his expensive and gigantic red chair a little.

'Such a boring day,' he thought to himself. 'I wish something w-'

Suddenly the door to his throne room slammed open causing the king to jump a little.

"My King!" cried the servant who had slammed the door open.

"What is it?" asked Edgar, alarmed.

"Locke is here to see you!" the servant said.

Edgar blinked, surprise. After a moment he replied, "Let him in."

The servant nodded and signaled for Locke to come in.

Edgar smiled as soon as he saw his friend Locke. "So how have you been doing, my old friend?"

Locke smiled a little. "Pretty well."

Edgar nodded. "Well, what brings-" Edgar froze and gasped, noticing the person behind Locke for the first time.

She was a slightly tall woman with shimmering red white armor and wavy, ankle length blond hair; piercing bright green eyes, a sharp nose, white skin and bright pink lips.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"And who is this?" Edgar asked Locke, still staring at Zero.

Locke looked back at Zero briefly before saying, "Zero."

Edgar slowly got out of his seat and made his to the woman. "Zero," he whispered. He grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zero."

Locked stepped away from the two of them. "I found her in the desert. She was lost." After a few moments of Edgar saying nothing in response, he added, "I said she could stay here the night. That's alright, right?"

"Of course it is," the king said, stilling looking into Zero's eyes. "We have room for her."

Locke smiled a little. "Good. Now there's something I wanted to talk to you... about," Locke paused, finally noticing how Edgar just kept looking at her. "Uh.."

One of the guards leaned over to him. "You shouldn't have enter the room with her," he said.

Looking at him, Locke sighed. "You're probably right." He looked back at Edgar.

"Zero," the King whispered once again, still looking him in the eyes.

Locke looked back at the guard and said, "Strike that, you are right."

"Of course I am. I've been a guard here for 15 years. Edgar has always been a 'gentlemen', as he puts it."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Dr. Wily**

* * *

"Zero! ZEEEROOOO!" yelled Crash Man.

"Zero! Oh Zero!" called Enker.

"Zero! Zero! Oh Zeeero!" shouted Ballade.

"Zero! O, Zeeero! Where are you?" yelled Fire Man.

"CHICK BOT! CHICK BOT!" Bass shouted, grinning.

Wily glared at him. "Bass.. We've been through this a million times. Zero is NOT a girl!"

Bass grin widened in response.

"ZER- Hey look! A castle!" Ice Man shouted, pointing to said castle.

Enker looked at Fire Man. "You think...?"

Fire Man shrugged. "Maybe."

"Worth a look," said Shadow Man.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Dr. Wily's Castle**

* * *

"...What the hell just happened?" asked Aqua Man, who was still in Dr. Wily's lab. He was just staring at where Dr. Wily, Bass, Punk, Crash Man, Zero, Quint, Enker, Ballade, Fire Man, Ice Man and Elec Man once where.

"Yeah, what did happen?" asked Charge Man, who was with the rest of the Robot Masters and the audience.

Metal Man bit lip, and shrugged. "I.. I have no idea," he said.

"I hope they're okay," Star Man whispered.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Zero**

* * *

"Um," Zero looked around nervously. He noticed that Locke wasn't in the room anymore. He gulped.

"Maybe we could have a kid or two," Edgar suggested, kissing Zero's hand.

"I uh... didn't know men could have children," Zero said.

Edgar dropped Zero's hand and froze, staring blanking at the blond. "You didn't know.. men could have.. children?" he asked, uncertain of what Zero just said. Suddenly he burst out laughing, causing Zero to take a few steps back. Despite the fact that the Wily robot looked totally bewildered by the sudden outburst, Edgar didn't comment on it. He may have not even noticed. "Didn't know men could have children! I see you have a sense of humor too!" he said, still laughing. The king nudged the guard closest to him. "Great sense of humor, huh?" he asked.

The guard just stared at the king for a few second before replying. "Um.. yeah." He sounded freaked out by the king's outburst too. "It's really great, my lord."

Edgar wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, that's good," he said smiling brightly at the robot. "Come," he said, extending his hand out to him. "I'll show you to your room."

Zero looked down at the hand, hesitant.

"Come on, no reason to be shy," he said, caressing the other's cheek lightly. His smile grew when Zero grabbed his hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Actually," the middle aged guard paused and looked at the 20 something year-old guard beside, "Locked brought a blond haired woman with him."

The young guard nodded. "Pretty thing, too. I think her name was Zero."

Wily groaned as Bass burst out laughing.

"Even people in different worlds think Zero's a girl! Ha ha ha!" Bass said.

Punk grinned a little at that.

Wily sighed, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"This is just so.. so.. so priceless!" exclaimed Bass as leaned against one of the castle's outer walls.

The guards looked at each other, confused.

"Um, is that all?" the middle aged guard asked.

"Could we see Zero, please?" asked Crash Man.

The younger guard looked at the older one.

"Well...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"-and this is where you'll be staying, my dear," Edgar finished with a smile on his face.

Zero looked around. The King had brought brought him into a room with a wooden floor with three light pink, green and red rugs, a bed with pink, blue and white blankets, a white drawer, a white closet, and a white dresser. The walls of the room were white; they had paintings of grassy plains on them also.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked, frowning a little

Zero looked back and the king who looked a little nervous for some reason, then back to the room and bit his lip.

'To be perfectly honest, it's horrible' was what was going through Zero's mind.

"Yes, it is," Zero lied, deciding not to voice what he really wanted to say.

Edgar smiled once more. "There are some clothes in the closet that'll probably fit you if you want to change." Walking to the door they had entered through, he said, "Dinner is at six," before leaving.

Edgar sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Done yet?"

Edgar jumped at the sound of the voice. Looking up, he saw that it was just Locke. "Oh, it's just you."

"I would like to talk to you about something..."

-Meanwhile-

"They just vanished!" Aqua Man cried.

"That's it?" asked Magnet Man.

Air Man looked back to where Dr. Wily and the missing Robot Masters once stood. "Dr. Wily kept on yelling at Zero. Something like, 'put that down,'" answered Air Man. "I'm not sure what Zero had in his hand."

Magnet Man frowned. "What did this thing look like?"

"Oh, let me think... It was shaped kind of like a remote, kind of like the one Dr. Wily has for his TV except wider, it was a dark gray, it had multiple buttons on it... let's see... what else...?" Air Man folded his arms, deep in thought. "Oh! Yeah! It had a giant red lever on it."

Magnet Man's frown deepened. He looked at Charge Man beside him.

Charge Man shrugged. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

Magnet Man sighed. "Great. Just my luck."

-Meanwhile-

"Please mister! We just wanna see our sibling!" cried Ice Man, tightening his hold on the older of the two guards.

The middle-aged guard bit his lip and muttered, "Fine. But make it quick," before moving out of they're way and opening the gate.

"Thank you, mister," said Elec Man and Ballade as they went inside.

"Thank you sirs!" said Ice Man, smiling as he went inside with the other Robot Masters."

"They're probably in the dining room!" shouted the younger of the two guards.

The middle-aged guard sighed as he heard Ice Man shouted out, "Oh wow! Cool! I want one of those!"

"I hate my job," he said.

-Meanwhile with Zero-

"Here, have more wine," he said, pouring him some more.

"Um, thanks," Zero said, frowning a little.

"So tell me more about yourself Zero," Edgar said, leaning forward in his chair a little, smiling. "Where are you from?"

Locke, who was also dining with them, resist the urge to roll his eyes at Edgar.

Zero's frown deepened a little at that. "Oh, um.. I'm fr-

"ZERO!" yelled Dr. Wily as he slammed the door open.

Edgar, Locke and Zero jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

Edgar frowned. "Who are you p-" He froze when he saw Dr. Wily grab Zero roughly by the wrist and start dragging him away. Punk, who was standing at the door way, walked over to the dining room table, grabbed a drumstick and started eating. Edgar didn't seem to notice any of this though.

"Come on Zero! We're getting out of here!" Wily stated. "You're gonna be in-" Wily suddenly felt something yank his hand off of Zero's wrist. He looked up and saw an angry Edgar. "What?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to treat a lady?" asked Edgar through gritted teeth.

Looking at his glass of wine, Locke said to himself, "This can't be good."

Wily blinked and raised his eyebrow. "A.. lady? What on earth are you talking about?"

Bass and Punk suddenly burst out laughing. Or at least Punk tried too, instead he ended up coughing because of the chicken.

Wily glared at them. "This isn't funny," he said

"This is priceless," Bass said, his grin widening. "So priceless. I love how everyone but Wily thinks Zero is a girl!"

"Don't you mean _**know**_, Bass?" asked Elec Man, smirking. Bass burst out laughing once more at Elec Man's question.

"You're right," he said, "you're absolutely right."

Punk managed to say, "You're right, it is priceless." Looking at the drumstick in his hand, he said, "Dang, this is some good chicken!"

Ballade, who was staring at Punk and at the food on the table, shrugged and decided to try some. Taking a bite out of the drumsticks, he said, "Wow! These are good!"

"Listen, sir," Wily said, trying to keep his temper under control, "me, my creations and Zero need to leave right now. And I mean right now." Signaling for his robots to come to him, to said, "Good-bye now."

Edgar face turned red as a beet as Locke sighed and muttered something about therapy. "You.. You.. You-" Edgar didn't get to finish that sentence because Wily and his robots disappeared, startling the king and everyone else (except Locke, who was still looking at his wine) who was in the room.

* * *

**RedKatana: The Dr. Wily Show: the only fan-fic where you can have Edgar from FF6 think Zero's a girl, Enker get eaten by Yoshi, Dr. Wily and Bass yaoi, a dinosaur named Lenny and have Quick Man kidnap Amy and race Sonic for days.**


	28. Episode 28

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 27**

* * *

Looking around, Dr. Wily noticed that they were on a snowy mountain. He groaned as he rubbed his hands together, shivering. "Great. Just great," he muttered.

Ice Man looked around, smiled and cried, "Yay! Snow!" before plopping himself onto the ground to make snow angels.

"I wonder where we are," Elec commented as he looked down at Ice Man who was now humming and smiling. He couldn't help but smile at that. "We can't be-"

"Um, guys?" Wily said, looking a little alarmed.

"Yeah, Dr. Wily?" asked Elec Man.

"Look," was all Wily said, pointing to something far away.

"Wha...?" Elec Man froze, noticing that he was pointing to a polar bear who was, for some strange reason, was wearing pink swim trunks and sunglasses. "Oh.. That."

"Yeah, that," Wily said, backing up a little as the bear finally noticed.

Ballade, who looked a little freaked out by the scene, asked, "Why's it wearing pink shorts? Or sunglasses, for that matter?" Crash Man, Fire Man, Gemini Man and Zero shrugged.

"That is one fashionable bear," said Enker as the bear began to stand on two legs, finally noticing them. Bass and Punk glared at Enker.

"There's nothing to fear, really," Fire Man said as he gave a small shrug. "With us being robots and all," he added as the bear drew nearer.

After a moment, Wily said, "Yeah, but still..." Wily felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around; It was Shadow Man.

Shadow said, "Want me to-"

"HIYA!" someone screamed as a wooden mallet suddenly flew right past the bear, scaring it off.

Wily and his robots looked up, startled.

There was a boy in a blue and white coat, much like Ice Man's, climbing down the mountain with a giant fish in his hand. Following him was a girl in a pink and white coat.

Looking Dr. Wily over, the boy in blue asked, "You guys okay?"

Wily and the Robots Masters stared at him and the girl clothed in pink beside him.

"Um, sir.." the girl whispered slowly in concern.

Snapping out of his trance, Dr. Wily replied, "Um, yeah. I'm fine," as he stood there, still rubbing his hand together to warm them up.

The girl looked at him and bit her lip. "You cold, sir?" she asked. Her voice was annoying high pitched; to Bass' ears, anyway.

Wily nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

The girl looked at the boy and whispered something to him that Wily and the robots couldn't hear.

The boy sighed. "Fine. Come on, you can warm yourselves up at our house."

The girl smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Popo!" she said as he turned and started to walk away. Smiling at the robots and the scientist, she said, "Come on! Don't be shy!"

"I'd love too, but we really need to get going," said the scientist.

Popo snorted. "With what you're wearing?"

Wily shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we really need to get going..."

Nana pouted and crossed her arms. "Aw, but we rarely get visitors."

Frowning, Wily said, "Mam, I-"

"I think we should," said Fire Man.

Wily looked at him and whispered, "What?" Fire Man shrugged.

Zooming out, Quint said, "We could interview them. I mean, I do have this camera with me."

Bass moaned. "But that's boring," he said.

Punk, who was still eating that chicken leg, said, "God, this is so good."

Looking back at the Eskimos, Wily said, "Okay, we'll take you up on that offer."

"This way," Popo said as Dr. Wily and most of his robots followed them.

Ice Man cocked his head at her, shrugged, then followed his companions.

"So.. your name is Popo?" Ballade asked, running a little to catch up with the boy.

The boy looked back at him. "Yeah, it is." He gestured to the girl beside him. "And this is Nana."

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself," she giggled and gave Ballade and his brothers a small smile. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ballade."

Still shivering, Wily replied, "Dr. Wily."

"My name is Elec Man; pleasure to meet you," Elec Man said, smiling at them.

"The name is Fire Man and," gesturing to Punk and Bass, he added, "they're Punk and Bass."

"I'm Enker."

"I'm Crash Man."

"Shadow Man."

"Quint," the green robot answer, trying to get a better shot of the scenery with his camera.

Ice Man, who was walking beside Popo, replied, "Ice Man." He cocked his head and smiled brightly at the boy beside him. "You have the same coat as me!"

Popo glanced at him but didn't comment on what he had said. After a few moments of silence, he announced, "We're here."

Looking up, Wily and his robots noticed that Nana and Popo had brought them to a gigantic igloo.

Plopping himself onto the ice chair, Popo said, "Go ahead sit, sit!"

Sitting down, Wily asked, "So, what's it like?"

"What's what like?" asked Popo.

"You know... being Eskimos and all."

"Oh," Popo paused, looking up at the ceiling of his and Nana's igloo, "well... it's.. different from what I imagine you folks are used too," he said, taking a good look at Wily's clothing. "With the exception of him over there," he added, gesturing to Ice Man who was talking to Nana.

Wily laughed a little at that. "Yeah, it is. It's a little warm where I'm from."

Walking across the room, Popo grabbed a fur blanket and tossed it to Wily. "Here."

Wily looked down at it and smiled. "Thanks."

Sitting back down, Popo stated, "Don't mention it. Sorry about," Popo gestured to the room, "well... This house. We normally don't live in an igloo but, well... we've had some.. issues recently."

"Issues?" Wily asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

After a few moments of silence Wily asked, "So... how old are you and Nana?"

"17 and 16," he answered.

"Ah. You," leaning back a little, Wily asked, "two live by yourselves?"

Nodding, Popo said, "Yeah, we do. We've lived together for.." Popo paused and looked at Nana, "three years now?"

"Yeah, that seems about right," Nana called from outside as she began to cook the fish she and Popo had caught earlier.

Leaning into his chair, Popo stated, "Our parents died when we were very young."

Wily frowned at that. "I'm sorry."

Popo shook his head. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"So.. you two are siblings?" Wily asked.

Popo shook his head. "No, we're not. We're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh."

"So where are you guys from?" Popo asked.

Wily coughed a little at that. "Well, you see..."

* * *

**Outside with Ice Man and Nana**

* * *

"So how long have you two been together?" asked Ice Man, who was outside and was helping Nana with the fish.

"About," Nana paused, deep in thought as she flip the fish over, "two years.

Ice Man cocked his head at her and asked, "Did you guys know each other for a long time?"

Nana nodded. "Yes. I've known him most of my life."

"Wow," Ice Man whispered; Nana had to smile at that. After a few moments Ice Man started to frown.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, confused by his mood change.

"Oh, nothing," Ice Man said, looking down. "It's just..."

"Yes?"

"I-It's nothing. Forget about it," he said, sighing.

Frowning, Nana yelled, "Fish is done!" Walking into the igloo, she said,"I hope you like guys like it."

"Would you like some?" asked Popo.

Wily shook his head. "No thank you. I don't really like fish." All the robots shook their heads.

Except Ice Man, who smiled and said, "I would."

Popo and Nana smiled at him. "Sure," they said simultaneously.

"So, where are you guys from?" Nana asked as she started serving herself, Popo and Ice Man.

Wily coughed loudly. "Well, we're f-"

"Mm! It's really good!" Ice Man interrupted with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie," Nana said.

Ice Man frowned and looked down. "Sorry mam."

Nana smiled at him. "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again."

Wily gave a soft sigh. He was actually quite grateful for Ice Man's rudeness right now. He really didn't feel like explaining where they were all from again...

After a few moments of silence Wily began to get up. He said, "Well, we should be leaving now."

Nana frowned. "So soon? You just got here!"

Wily gave her a small and sad smile. "I would love to stay and chat.. but I can't.

Nana pouted as Popo said, "I understand. Have a safe trip. Here," he tossed Wily a fur coat, "keep it."

Smiling, Wily said, "Thanks."

Popo smiled. "No problem."

Exiting the igloo with his robots, Wily said, "It was nice meeting the two of you."

Nana smiled and waved. "It was nice meeting you too."

"Good-bye," said Elec Man and Fire Man, waving.

"Bye!" Ice Man said, waving at the Eskimos. "It was nice meeting you! Maybe we'll see you guys again one day!

Nana smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

At that moment, Dr. Wily teleported them away, causing Nana to gasp in shock.


	29. Episode 29

**RedKatana: Holy crap, I think you're right about that whole Treble thing, Sapphire. I... I don't know why he's not in it, really.. XD**

**P.S. Merry Christmas everyone.  
**

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 28**

**

* * *

**

Wily and his robots looked around. It looked like they were in a small kid's playground in some neighborhood.

Elec Man frowned when he noticed a pink squirrel statue in the playground. "Well.. you don't see those often in playgrounds..."

"I wonder where we are," Ice Man said, looking at the pink statue that was in the shape of a squirrel.

Crash Man shrugged. "Who knows?" Crash Man noticed a blond haired woman who was unlocking one of the houses. Walking up to her, he asked, "Excuse me, but.. where are we, mam?"

The woman jumped and spun around. "A-ACDC," she said, looking a freaked out by the stranger.

Crash Man frowned. "I'm sorry, what did you say this place was called?"

"A-A-ACDC Town," the woman repeated before running into the house.

Still frowning, Crash Man walked back to his brothers and his creator.

"Well?" the scientist said. "What did she say?"

"She said we're in ACDC Town," the robot answered, giving a small shrug.

"AC..DC town?" said Wily, frowning.

"The hell?" Bass said. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's better than Kitchen Island," said Punk, smirking.

Bass grinned. "That it is Punk. That it is."

Crash Man sighed and sat down on one of the town's benches and started rubbing his head in annoyance with his drills; this earned some looks from people crossing the street.

"Mommy," said a little girl who was crossing the street with her mother; Staring and pointing at Crash Man and his brothers she asked, "why do those people look so weird?"

"Don't stare honey. It's rude," the mother said, pulling her daughter. "Now come on."

Enker sighed and cursed under his breath. "Can we go now?"

Quint turned the camera to him and said, "Why? We-" Quint suddenly went silent.

Enker raised his left eyebrow at the green robot. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look behind you," was the future Mega Man's only response.

Enker turned around and frowned at what he found. What looked like a 11, 12, maybe even 13 year-old boy with short brunet hair, brown eyes and white skin that was as pale as a ghost (judging from his expression though, Enker had a feeling that his skin usually didn't look that pale), was staring at them in what appeared to be horror and shock. Across his forehead was a blue headband with a weird red and black circular image on it; the red part of it was shaped similar to diamonds. They were also tilted to the right; the black part of the image were triangles and they were under the left diamond and over the right diamond. He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and a orange vest over it; he also had black and yellow shorts and orange and black shoes on.

"Why's he staring at us?" Enker asked, staring at the boy with a large amount of suspicion.

Elec Man rolled his eyes. "Can you stop being xenophobic for one day Enker? Just one day? He's not going to freaking do anything to you," he said, irritated. "God..." he muttered.

Enker glared at him but didn't say anything.

"It's probably Crash Man's drill hands," stated Fire Man. "They tend to scare the crap out of people."

"Yeah, that seems about right," Punk replied, grinning.

"Explains what we just saw happen with that blond lady," Bass commented.

"Thanks," Crash Man said, glaring at them.

"No problem. I'm just glad to be of help," Fire Man returned. Crash Man just rolled his eyes in response.

"W-W-W-"

"Now he's repeating the same sound over and over again," Enker said, he still looked a little suspicious of the boy. Elec Man rolled his eyes again.

"W-W-"

"Man, he likes the letter W," Ice Man stated.

"W-W-"

"Who doesn't?" asked Quint, smiling a little.

"W-W-"

Punk grin widened. "Best letter of the alphabet!" he said.

"W-W-"

"Forget gay letters like D, R, Q or G. Give me a damn W and I'll be happy," said Bass, grinning and laughing.

"W-W-"

Gemini Man started rubbing his eyes, as if he was crying. "That was beautiful Bass!"

"W-W-"

"I know. That's why I said it."

"W-W-"

Wily sighed and muttered something about how he needed to check the heads of his robots sometime. "I think we should go now," he said.

"W-W-"

"Probably," Quint said after a moment

"W-W-"

"Make that a yes," Bass said as Dr. Wily started looking for Ice Man.

"W-W-"

"ICE MAN!" Wily screamed when he could find the Robot Master.

"W-W-"

Ice Man, who was balancing himself on the squirrel statue, fell flat on his face. "Ow," he said. Picking himself up, he asked, "What is it?"

"W-W-"

"Get over here! We're leaving!" yelled Wily.

"W-W-"

Ice Man sighed. "Coming!" he said, running towards them.

"W-W-"

Once Ice Man was by his side, Wily sighed. "Here goes nothing," the scientist stated as he pushed a few buttons and pulled the lever; less than five second after that they were gone.

"W-W-W-"

"What's wrong Lan?" asked

"W-W-W-"

"Lan?" asked, frowning. "Are you alright..? Lan?"

"W-W-Was that Wily?" Lan finally managed to say.

MegaMan frowned, raised one of his eyebrows and mouthed what Lan just said a few times before asking, "Wait, what?"

"W-Wily w-was just there," Lan said quickly, staring down at his Navi.

MegaMan bit his lip. "Um.."

"So was B-Bass, Ice Man and S-Shadow M-Man!" Lan looked down at his PET, his scared expression quickly turning into one of anger. "Don't look at me like that, MegaMan!"

MegaMan's frown deepened. "Look at you like what?"

"Like I'm crazy!" Lan said through grit teeth. Lan looked over shoulder, almost as if he was afraid that someone was watching them.

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy," answered MegaMan, slowly.

"Yes you are!" persisted Lan.

"No, I'm not," returned MegaMan, calmly.

Lan's mouth and left eye twitched. "And stop smiling!"

"I'm not smiling," MegaMan said, still as calm as possible.

"Yes you are!"

MegaMan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine, I'll stop smiling," he said, trying to get Lan to shut it.

"Good," looking away from his PET, Lan added, "Now let's go find Wily."

"Whatever you say, Lan."


	30. Episode 30

RedKatana: ...Hi. Bet you guys weren't expecting this.

So, um... I haven't updated this or anything since 12-25-10...Or logged into my account, either.

Hm.

Well, either way, enjoy these two new chapters.

* * *

**The Dr. Wily Show: Episode 29  
**

* * *

Wily and his robots looked around. This time they were in a large building (probably a mansion) with dozens of blue, green, and purple haired people; most of which were medium to long. Most of them had expensive jewelry and clothing on; quite a few of which were their own hair colors.

One of the blue haired women went up to them and smiled. "Welcome to Enhasa, the City of Dreams!" she said, giving them all a large smile which exposed her perfect teeth. "You-"

"Enhasa?" asked Ice Man, looking up at her. "What's that?"

The woman closed her eyes, trying her best to hide her annoyance. "Welcome to Enhasa, the City of Dreams," she repeated, still smiling sweetly as her right eye twitched slightly. "You are all foreigners, correct?"

Wily and his robots looked surprised by her question. "Yeah, we are," answered Wily.

She clasped her hands and pressed them to her chest. "Would you like a tour?" she asked, his voice almost sickeningly sweet.

"No thanks. We're good," answered Elec Man.

She nodded. "Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay," she said. "Let me know if you need anything." With that, she began walking away; not even waiting for a response.

"We will!" shouted Wily.

"Weird," whispered Quint.

"Let's go now. I don't feel comfortable around these," Enker sneered as he glanced at the blue haired people around him, "people." Elec Man just rolled his eyes at that.

"Um.. Look behind you, Quint," said Ice Man.

Quint turned around, only to find a boy with bright blue, shoulder length hair, wearing a purple robe and purple boots staring at him.

"Um, hi there," said Quint, staring at the strange looking boy. "What's your name?" he asked, feeling a little uneasy with the way the boy was just staring at him. The boy didn't answer him, he just kept on staring at him, not blinking at all. Quint chuckled a little. "My name-"

"Is Quint," said the boy, finishing for him. Quint and Ice Man froze. The others, on the other hand, took a step back. "I know your name," said the boy as he cocked his head slightly at DRN-001.

After a few moments of silence, Quint asked, "How?"

"It's blowing," the boy said, finally looking away from Quint and towards the ceiling of the building.

"It's... blowing?" asked a freaked out Ice Man, who was now hiding behind Punk.

Still looking at the ceiling, the boy stated, "The black wind." He looked back at Quint, and said with a frown on his face, "It must be hard being that which you must destroy."

"O.. kay then," said Quint, walking past the kid. Dr. Wily and the rest of his Robot Masters followed him.

Once they were far away from the boy, Bass looked at Quint, raised one of his eyebrows and asked, "What the hell? What the heck is the black wind suppose to mean?" He looked baffled. Dr. Wily, on the other hand, looked very nervous.

"Nothing, obviously nothing," Wily answered, rubbing his arm a little.

Ice Man blinked. "But isn't Quint Me-"

"I said it was obviously nothing!" shouted Wily.

"Well, I don't know what it was about, but I want to get the hell out of here right now," Enker said quickly.

"For once, I can't disagree with Enker," said Elec Man. "That kid was just creepy."

"I take back what I said a few minutes ago, Crash Man," Fire Man said, smiling.

Crash Man stared at him, frowning. "Take back what?"

"The thing about your drills attracting attention. I think it's just Quint," Fire Man said, laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," Quint sneered, his voice containing enough venom to make children run away screaming.

Well, normal children, anyway.

"You're welcome," answered Fire Man, still smirking.

Wily sighed as he brought out the Time Skimmer. "Well, we better-"

"Wait a minute," said Bass, tapping Wily's shoulder to stop him from teleporting them away. "I think I know those girls," he said, pointing to a group of teenagers made up of two girls and one boy. One of the girls had short pink with a helmet covering most of it.

The other one, a blonde with bright green eyes, had her hair in a ponytail; she was wearing white pants and a sleeveless white shirt.

"You do?" asked Wily. "How?"

Bass nodded. "I interviewed both of them while you were sick."

"Isn't she the girl that spilled your soda?" asked Gemini Man, jerking his thumb at the blonde one.

Bass frowned. "Yeah, she is."

Punk started laughing. "Isn't that the mute Wily interviewed?" he asked, pointing to the boy with spiky red hair.

Bass frowned. "The.. mute?"

"Punk," Wily muttered, glaring at the Mega Man Killer.

"Yeah, mute. You know, the guy Wily interviewed right before that dinosaur."

"Dinosaur?" Elec Man asked.

"You know, the one that ate Enker."

Enker's left eye twitched violently at that memory.

Bass burst out laughing. "Holy crap! You're right! That's the guy Wily interviewed that just kept nodding!"

Wily groaned, burying his head into his hands. "I hate you all...

Grinning, Punk comment, "But it wasn't as good as Yoshi. That was just the best."

"..so, so much..." Wily continued muttering.

"Yeah, it wasn't. I don't think you can beat a person who only says his name," commented Fire Man.

"Yep," agreed Punk.

"I.. I don't know about that, Bass said, barely able to contain his laughter.

Wily shook his head and sighed. "Well, here goes nothing," Wily said as he fiddled around with the Time Skimmer.

"Bye nice people of Enhasa!" said Ice Man, waving randomly at the blue haired people around him. Zero looked at Ice Man and started doing the same.

Grabbing his arm, Elec Man whispered, "Don't follow his example. People," he gestured to the strange looking people around them, "are looking at us weirdly."

Zero frowned at him, but nodded and did as he was told.

"Bye! I love you all!" cried Ice Man. "Bye-b-"

Marle blinked as she noticed Wily and his robots disappeared from the corner of her eye. She rubbed her eyes, making sure she saw that correctly. "Did.. did you guys see that?" she asked, looking back at her best friends.

Lucca, who was cleaning her glasses, asked, "See what?"

"A group of people just disappeared!"

Lucca frowned. "No, I didn't see anything like that." She looked at Crono. "Did you?"

Crono looked up and placed his hand under his chin, thinking. After a few moments he looked at his female companions and shook his head.

Marle sighed. "Forget it," she muttered, storming off. "I don't even know why I bother anymore..."

Lucca rubbed one of her temples as she felt a headache coming on. "I don't know why I bother either."


	31. Episode 31

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 30**

* * *

Wily and his robots looked around. They were in a small kitchen. The walls of said kitchen were unpainted and not wallpapered; many pictures of two.. apes (?) wearing clothing adorned the walls. The counters and cabinets of said room were also plain and in the middle of the kitchen was a wooden rectangular table with a chair sitting on each end of it, and a beautiful red glass vase of daisies and sunflowers sitting on the middle of it.

"This.. might be home," replied Elec Man, still examining the pictures on the walls.

A scoffing Punk glanced at him. "How is this any different than any of the other places we've been?"

Elec Man shrugged. "Well, it doesn't have people riding giant yellow birds or blue haired people everywhere so far."

Punk frowned a little at that and commented, "That is true."

"Oh my! I didn't know we had guests!" cried someone behind them. "I'm surprised that neither I or my husband heard you!"

They turned around and saw a barefooted ape with gray curly hair in a white night gown. She also had black rimmed glasses on.

She smiled at them and said, "Come in, come in!" she said, gesturing them to follow her.

Once inside the house she asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Dr. Wily," said the scientist, smiling at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bass," said the ebony robot as he crossed his arms before taking a good look at the living room which was filled with old stuff. Shelves upon shelves of old records, video tapes, old Nintendo Powers, NES games, and Gameboy games filled the room.

"Enker," said Robot Master answered, looking around the room in what seemed to be slight disgust.

"Elec Man."

"I'm Punk and this here is Zero," he said, gesturing to the robot behind him. Zero just stared since he didn't really know anything about... well, anything really.

"My name is Ice Man, ma'am," he said, looking up at her and smiling. She smiled back at him.

"I'm Quint," he said, giving the lady a handshake.

"Fire Man."

"My name is Wrinkly Kong and this," she gestured to the ape with the long beard behind her who was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, "is my husband, Cranky Kong." She smiled at them. "Would any of you like some tea?"

"Yes please," replied Wily, Elec Man and Fire Man.

"So.. how are you?" asked Wily, sitting down.

Cranky, with a scowl on his face, replied, "Fine."

Smiling a little, Wily said, "So what do you-"

"You got a lot of old stuff here, mister," Ice Man interrupted, looking up at his large collection of NES games and records that were sitting on one of the living room shelves.

Cranky looked at Ice Man and smiled a little. "Yes, yes I do, sonny."

Looking at him, Ice Man asked, "How did you get so many old things? Are you a collector?"

"Well, you see, my boy..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Dr. Wily's Castle**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to Star Man's Show!" Star Man exclaimed, waving and blowing kisses at the audience. Suddenly he frowned. "We still haven't gotten Dr. Wily, Bass, Punk, Ice Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Enker, Quint, Zero and Ballade back yet, but... we're trying." He smiled once more. "Until then I'm doing the show! So.. today's guest-"

"Why were you chosen?" interrupted Flame Man.

Star Man glared at him. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

Flame Man looked nervously around the room and said in a slightly quieter voice, "Well, it's just that you're not exactly everyone's favorite Robot Master..."

Star Man's eyes narrowed as he responded, "Well, I'll have you know that I am a favorite around these parts! We had a vote among us and I won! I mean, it's not the vote was biased because I started torturing everyone that voted, if that's what you're thinking! Haha," Star Man finished with a nervous laugh

"Um, I wasn't thinking-"

"I mean, such a idea is totally ridiculous! Ha ha ha!"

Still backing from Star Man, Flame Man stuttered, "O-Okay..."

"Ha ha ha... ha..." Looking around, Star Man coughed. "Anyway, today's guest is actually someone from our world... Please welcome... Kalinka!"

The audience gasped as Quick Man and Flash Man carried a struggling Kalinka, who was in a straight jacket, onto the stage and placed her down on the guest's chair.

Star Man smiled at the girl who was in a straight jacket. "So, how have you been, Kinky?" When he didn't get an answer, he said, "C'mon, don't be like that Kink-" He froze when he felt something wet hit his face. Gathering some of it up, he noticed that it was saliva. "Ew." He looked at Kalinka and noticed that there was drool on her chin.

His eye twitched a little as he responded in a calm voice, "Now Kalinka... that isn't-"

He froze when he heard her answer with, "Don't you ever call me 'Kinky', again."

Star Man sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand. "Oh, Ring Man~~~!" he called.

"Yes, Star Man?" Ring Man asked, coming over.

"Take care of this," was all Star Man said.

Ring Man nodded and looked at Kalinka. "Now Kalinka, that wasn't very nice," he said, caressing her cheek.

Kalinka's eyes softened a little at that.

"Be good," he said, still caressing her cheek.

After a moment of silence she sighed and whispered, "Okay."

Ring Man smiled. "Good girl," he said, walking away.

"Now, let's try that again," said Star Man. "How are you?" he asked.

Kalinka glared at him a few seconds before saying, "Well, besides the fact that I was kidnapped in the middle night by Wily's Robot Masters and put in a cell for two days without food or water, pretty well, I suppose."

"Nice to know," he said, ignoring all the bad parts about what she said. "Has your father made any new robots recently?"

She froze for a moment, then glared at him. "Why?" she asked, looking at him with a large measure of suspicion.

"Oh, no reason," he replied, smiling. "No reason at all," he repeated when he noticed Kalinka wasn't buying it at all. "So... would you like me to get you something to drink? Water? Tea? Lemonade? Coco? Coffee? A soda? Wine, perhaps?" He paused, looking at her uncertainly. "...How old are you, anyway?"

She snorted. "From scum like you? I don't think so."

Ignoring her insult, Star Man smiled and said, "How's Proto Man?"

Scrunching up her face, she asked, "Why?"

"He's been doing well, right?" he said, ignoring her question.

She gritted her teeth. "Why the sudden interest in him?"

"Oh, no particular reason," Star Man said, crossing one of his legs over the other. "So, I heard you like Proto Man."

"..Who told you that?" she whispered, shocked by his question. When he didn't answer, she screamed, "Who told you that!?"

"...I have.. connections," was all he said, leaning back into his chair.

Looking down at the ground, she sighed. "Yes, I do," she whispered. "But.. it would never work out between us."

Leaning forward with his hands under his chin and his elbows on his knees, he asked, "Wanna talk about-"

"NO. NOT WITH YOU."

* * *

**Back with Wily and his robots**

* * *

"Back in my day, we didn't have any of them fancy M3P players or Blue Raids! We-"

"MP3 players and Blue Ray, dear!" yelled Wrinkly Kong from the kitchen. "It's called-"

"WOMAN I AM TRYING TO TELL A STORY!" Cranky screamed. When he didn't get a response, he said, "Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, I-"

"You were talking about how-"

"WOMAN I AM TRYING TO-"

Crash Man leaned over to Elec Man. "I wonder if they're like this all the time," he whispered.

"Finally," Cranky said, rocking his chair back and forth, "she stops."

"So.. are you like this about anything new?" asked Ice Man.

"Darn tootin. You youngsters are spoiled, that's what you are. When I was young, we didn't have these Double Screen things and-

"Duel Screen, dear! DS stands for Duel Screen!" correct Wrinkly, who was still in the kitchen.

Cranky Kong sighed in aggravation before continuing. "We didn't any of that and gosh darn it we were happy! All we had was 8-"

"Um, we gotta go," replied Elec Man, getting up. "So we'll just be going now."

Cranky rolled his eyes, still rocking back in forth. "Youngsters these days. Always in such in a hurry. Back in my day we didn't-"

Crash Man leaned over to Dr. Wily and whispered in his left ear, "He's going to tell another story, do something!"

Nodding, Wily replied, "Right," and started to start the Time Skimmer.

"-then were those times where it would get stuck! Now, when that happened, we used to pull it real hard, because it was, well-" Cranky froze when he noticed that his guests were gone. "What in tarnations?" he cried.

"You probably scared them off with all your pessimism, darling," Wrinkly said, coming out of the kitchen. "Just like you do with a lot of your other guests."

"Bah! What rubbish!" he cried, waving at her.

"Honey, there are a lot of good things about this generation." When Cranky didn't say anything, she added, "and you know it." After a few more moments of her husband's silence, she said, "Come on. What about that Wii U you bought?"

Cranky froze for a moment then glared at her, "That is not mine," he hissed.

"Oh yes it is," she said, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"No it is not, woman."

"Yes it is. You are a horrible liar."

"No it is not!" he yelled, gripping his chair's armrests.

"Then whose is it?" she asked, putting the plate down on one of the room's shelves.

Cranky frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well?" She crossed her arms. "Whose is it?"

After a moment, he replied, "Donkey Kong Jr.'s."

She frowned and asked, "And what's it doing here?"

"I'm... saving it," replied, turning his gaze away from the ceiling and towards one of the house's windows.

"You're saving it?" she asked, her frown deepening.

"Yes," Cranky replied after a moment. "I am saving it."

"For what, exactly?"

"His.. birthday," he settled with.

"His birthday?"

"Yes, his birthday woman."

"You bought a present for his birthday?"

"I believe that is what I said, woman. What are you getting at?" he asked, getting a little annoyed by her questions.

"The birthday that happened five days ago?"

Cranky froze and stopped his rocking chair. "Yes," he replied after a moment.

"So... you bought it about five weeks before his birthday and didn't give it to him?"

"...Yes. Yes I did," he said, hesitantly. After a moment, he added, "I am saving it for his next one."

"So.. why this time of the year?" she asked.

"..There was a sale and-"

"You are the worst liar I have met," she said, grabbing the plate and going back into the kitchen.

After a few moments of almost complete silence (the only sound being Cranky's rocking and the sound of water running in the kitchen), Cranky yelled out, "I am not lying!"

"Of course you're not, darling! Of course you're not!"


	32. Episode 32

**RedKatana: Hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 32**

* * *

Looking around, Ice Man asked, "Where are we?"

They were in what looked like a lab. White shelves upon white shelves of beakers filled with chemicals of pretty much any color you could name filled the left side of the room. On the right-hand side of the room were various machines and tools such as screwdrivers, wrenches, etc. One of the machines was hooked up to an incomplete robot that was lying on a metal table.

"Looks like a lab," replied Elec Man. The electric Robot Master frowned. "Actually," he said, examining the machines around him, "This kind of looks like Dr. Wily's lab."

Ice Man blinked and looked up at him "Huh? It does?" he asked, biting his thumb a little as he reexamined to room."I don't think it does."

"No, no, no. Not the one he has now! The one he had during the First Rebellion!" Elec Man said, shaking his head. Zero frowned and gave Elec Man a questioning look. "It was before your time," Elec Man answered, waving his hand at the newest member of their family in a dismissive manner. Zero, in response to this, went back to looking at the ground, almost as if he was mindless.

"Hey.. I think you're right!" exclaimed Fire Man.

Wily looked away from the Time Skimmer and finally turned his attention to the room they were in. "Actually, you're right. This is that lab!" Wily cried.

Gemini Man frowned. "But why would-mmph!" he cried as Dr. Wily put his hand over his mouth. He glared at his master.

"Shh! Be quiet!" hissed Dr. Wily. "I hear something," he said, looking at the only door in the room.

The Robot Masters went silent, listening to footsteps outside the lab.

"What then, sir?" asked a voice outside the room. It wasn't a voice any of the Robot Masters or Wily recognized.

Someone groaned and asked, "What do you think?" This one sounded eerily like Dr. Wily.

"Well," another spoke up, this one also sounding unfamiliar; he sounded a like "I think what Time Man means is this: why fight him one at a time? Why not just gang up on him?"

The footsteps stopped. "Gang.. up on him," whispered the man who sounded like Dr. Wily. "That.."

"That's exactly what I mean, Oil Man!" cried the one who the Robot Masters now assumed was Time Man. "I don't-

"No, no no! That'll never work!" interrupted the old man, his footsteps resuming.

"Why not?" asked Time Man. He sounded confused. "He beat us before, so why not just-"

"It just wouldn't!" he yelled, the footsteps stopped once again.

"I think they're going to come in. Hide!" said Fire Man as he began to do just that behind a large monitor.

Oil Man began, "Dr. Wily, I-"

"Something's.. different," the other Wily said.

"Why do you mean, sir?" asked what sounded like Elec Man.

"I... I don't know.. I just have this... _feeling..._" the other Wily said.

Elec Man stared at Enker for a moment then hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" cried Enker, rubbing and shielding his head. "What'd you do-"

"Shh! Shut up you idiots!" said Punk, glaring at both of them.

Elec Man winced and mouth, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to.'

"What was that?" asked the other Wily.

"I didn't hear anything. Did you, Elec Man?" asked what sounded like Ice Man.

"No, I didn't Ice Man," answer the other Elec Man.

"Must've been your imagination, Wily," answered Oil Man.

For some reason, that cause one of the robots to start laughing uncontrollably only to stop suddenly, as if the robots realized something.

There was a long silence; this silence was broken by the same robot apologizing again and again.

Curiosity finally got the better of Ice Man and he decided to take a peak at these sound-a-likes. The old man was indeed Dr. Wily and the robots were Elec Man, Ice Man, Guts Man, Fire Man, Cut Man, Bomb Man, Oil Man, and Time Man (Well, one would assume that he was Time Man. After all, he did have a clock on his chest. All the Robot Masters were pretty sure that Wily wasn't crazy enough to make two robots and call the one with the clock on his body Oil Man and the one that didn't Time Man.).

"Well," the other Wily moaned, "get back to work. Mega Man will be here any moment."

"Right, boss!" cried Elec Man

"Yes, sir!" said Ice Man, saluting the scientist.

"You got it boss!" responded Guts Man.

Elec Man, who was leaning on one of the lab's walls. "We won't let you down!"

The others simply nodded before they all left.

The Robot Masters and Wily waited a few moments before coming out of hiding.

"Well that was close," said Enker, before sighing. Had he been human he would have probably been wiping the sweat from his brow. But he wasn't, so that makes everything that was just said pointless.

"Tell me about it," muttered Punk.

Wily sighed as he began fiddling with his the Time Skimmer again. "Well, this is obviously not our world."

* * *

**Back with Star Man**

* * *

"Oh poo," Star Man said, crossing his arms. "You won't answer any of my questions."

Kalinka's eye twitched. "You people kidnapped me and put me in a prison for two days without food or water and you expect me to just sit here on your dumb show and answer your idiotic questions!?" she screamed.

"But still," Star Man simply said, as if this change her mind about answering his questions.

The Cossack's left eye continued to twitch violently.

Star Man sighed. "...Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? Beer? Vod-"

"I DON'T DRINK! I'VE TOLD YOU THIS SEVEN TIMES!" she shrieked before beginning to pull on her blond locks.

Star Man sighed again. "...You are the worst guest I've ever had," he said as he began pouring himself some red wine from a bottle that had been in one of the drawers of Wily's desk.

Turbo Man said, "Um, she's she only guest you've ever had, Star."

Star Man shook his head before taking another small sip of his red wine. "I know. That's the worst part of it all. This is a terrible way to begin a show."

"Can't argue with that," muttered Spring Man.

Placing his glass of wine back on Wily's desk, he said. "Honestly woman, you are so negative. You need to stop living in the past. All that kidnapping happened long ago."

"Living.. living in the past..? A long time ago..?" Kalinka began shaking, her voice barely above a whisper. Had she not been in that jacket, she would have probably been strangling Star Man right now. "The past!? THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! YOU KIDNAPPED ME TWO DAYS AGO!" she screamed.

"So negative," commented Star Man, ignoring her screaming and cursing as he looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Are you sure that there's nothing that'll change your mind?" asked Star Man.

"Well, maybe I would be more compliant if I wasn't in a straight jacket and I had food and water," she said through clenched teeth.

Star Man stared at her for a long moment. "...Fine," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Ring Man, get her some water and that crap that Shade Man made last month."

"God, that was terrible," said Cut Man shuddering.

"I kind of liked it..." muttered Centaur Man, looking around nervously.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea..." said Ring Man, wincing a little at the thought. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that's what got Wily sick."

Star Man rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Get her something else then."

"I'm on it," said Ring Man, walking away.


	33. Episode 33

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 33**

* * *

"Well, there's your food. Eat up," said Star Man, gesturing at the vegetable soup Ring Man had brought her.

Kalinka looked down at the slop before her. She gagged at the sight and then glared at him. "I'm in a straight jacket, you moron."

Star Man leaned back into Wily's chair. "Tsk, tsk, temper, temper," said Star Man, waving his index finger at her. Crossing one of his legs over his other one, the space-themed Robot Master commanded, "Ring Man, take off her jacket."

"Sure thing," Ring Man said before setting out to do the task. Immediately after the straight jacket was removed, Kalinka tackled Star Man to the ground, biting his arm viciously causing the audience members to gasp.

"OH GOD, GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF ME!" Star Man screamed, trying to push the rabid blond off of himself.

Ring Man let out a series of curses as he tried to pull Kalinka off Star Man.

"GET HER OFF _**NOW!**_" Star Man screamed.

"I fucking love this show," said Metal Man, zooming in on the action with one of the cameras.

"Who doesn't?" asked Pharaoh Man as Kalinka stopped biting his arm and instead starting doing it to his leg. He chuckled as Star Man started cursing in different languages.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Star Man shouted as Kalinka started biting him even harder."Damn it all!" he yelled, trying to get Kalinka off by pulling on her hair.

"...Star Man right now?" suggest Heat Man, trying his hide his amusement behind his hand.

Pharaoh Man shrugged. "Well, there's that..." The Egyptian robot's smirk grew wider as Star Man's cursing got worse.

"Kalinka!" Ring Man yelled, causing the female to stop her biting and look up at him.

"Fine," she grumbled, letting go of Star Man's leg.

"You... you... you..." Star Man kept on repeating as he took a few steps back, shaking in anger.

Kalinka just gave the bot an angelic smile in response.

* * *

**Back with Wily**

* * *

The next place they teleported to was a field of flowers. Most of them were sunflowers, but there were a few irises, carnations, peonies, tulips, and white roses.

"This could be home," said Elec Man, still looking at the sky as he kicked a pebble.

Punk snorted and crossed his arms. "That's what you said about that ape's house," he pointed out. "For all we know, this could be a dimension where everyone is a four-eyed slimy cat."

"Well, my point still stands," Elec Man said, shrugging. "I guess we could-"

"Oh my God..." whispered Enker, looking petrified. They looked at him, confused by his behavior. Beginning to shake the racist Robot Master pointed a finger ahead. "It's .. It's _him..._"

Looking in the direction he was pointing in, everyone saw a green dinosaur with red spikes on his back, a white stomach and a white mouth.

Quint blinked, shocked. He spoke up, "Hey, isn't that Yo-"

"YOSHI!" the dinosaur shouted just as Enker began to run away from him.

"shi?" Quint finished as Yoshi's tongue grabbed Enker's dragging him across the field, something that Punk and Bass found hilarious (not surprising, since Punk and Bass not finding things like this funny is as scarce as hen's teeth). Everyone else looked on with pity. Well, everyone except Wily and Zero. Wily was still messing around with the Time Skimmer and Zero was just staring at the sky.

Weirdo.

"OH GOD, HELP ME PUNK!" Enker screamed, trying to kick the dinosaur with his other leg.

"Nah, man. This is too amusing. You're on your own," Punk said, grinning like a madman under all his armor.

"BASS!"

"This day just keeps getting more and more amazing," Bass said, a small smile finding its way to his face.

"BASS!" Enker screamed again, trying to crawl over the ebony bot's feet, only to suddenly be pulled back by the dinosaur's incredible strong tongue. "BASS!" he

shriek one last time as the dinosaur began swallowing his legs.

"Ooh, close, but no cigar," Bass said, chuckling as Yoshi finished swallowing Enker.

Wily sighed and began rubbing his head as he began to feel a horrible headache coming. "Well, obviously this isn't our world."

Bass rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock," the snaked-inspired robot said under his breath.

Wily scowled, but apparently he decided to ignore Bass for now. He went back to messing around with the Time Skimmer.

"How long do you think it's gonna take that dinosaur to crap out Enker, Wily?" Punk asked.

Wily rolled his eyes. After a few moments of silence Wily surprised them all by answering. "Not too long I'd-"

"Never mind, he's doing it now," Punk interrupted.

After a few moments of everyone sitting around bored while Wily messed with his machine, Bass randomly said, "Dear God old man, your robots are so incredibly gay," causing everyone to look at him.

Wily rolled his eyes, ignoring for a few more moments. "Okay, I'm done now. Now what the hell are you blathering about this time, Bass? It better be-" He looked up and froze. "Oh no..." he said as a look of pure horror crossed his face.

Sitting among the flowers were Ballad and Zero and they were.. were..

_**They were wearing flower necklaces and having tickle fights.**_

"_Ah!_ Stop it Ballie!" Zero cried out, trying to shield his stomach and chest from his older brother's assaults.

Ballade grinned and chuckled in response. "Nah, I don't think I will, Zero-kins!" he said, continuing his attacks._**  
**_

_"Oh God, no... They've even given each other nicknames..." _Wily thought. _"How can this get any worse?"**  
**_

Bass snorted. "So much for being my replacement," he said, looking quite satisfied. Wily, on the other hand, could only look on with horror and disappointment. All of that time he spent working on Zero, those months... they were wasted.

Wasted.

Just... completely wasted.

Bass whistled with his fingers, trying to the attention of the two 'gay robots' as he would call them. "Hey, come on, you two! I would like to get back home before the next century!"

Ballade and Zero looked up from their 'fighting' and at Bass. As they got up, they both said in unison, "Right."

"And to another dimension we go," Bass announced before pressing the switch on Dr. Wily's Time Stopper, since the scientist was still too horrified by what he had just witnessed to do it himself.

It left a trail of glittering lights after their disappearance.


	34. Episode 34

**RedKatana: Well, this is the longest chapter yet. It's 10,308 words. By the way, I'm sorry if the Spanish in this is wrong.**

**shroobot3000: Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much.**

**MultiNo1Gamer: Hm, I've never played Slender and I don't have any ideas for it.. But you never know, I could come up with something. Maybe.**

* * *

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 34**

* * *

"Ma-master Wily, w-what is this...? I-I don't understand... what..?" said Shadow Man, his eyes wide open. Which was rare, Shadow Man didn't talk unless spoken to, let alone stutter. He just continued to stare at the sight before him, stunned. Had he been a cartoon character his jaw would have dropped at the bizarre sight.

Ahead of them was what seemed like a metropolis with cats, dogs, women, men, and children running everywhere. The humans were screaming, 'The end is near', 'Oh God, we're all gonna die!', and 'I'm too young!' That wasn't the weird part, though. The weird part was the midget amongst them. He wore a lime-green, long sleeve top that covered his hands and the sides of his head while purple pants covered his lower half. He was pushing this weird, large, bulky ball made of mailboxes, men, children, women, dogs, cats, cows, bicycles, fences trees, garbage cans, and other random stuff.

"Must... make stars," grunted the unusual man, his teeth gritted as he pushed even harder. "Must... push..." He paused for a moment and wiped his sweaty face. He sighed aloud and tried to catch his breath before he went back to whatever the heck this was...

"This day just gets weirder and weirder," Ice Man mumbled while he took off the hood of his coat and his gloves, since it was a hot day. He began to fan himself with his hand, glad that he always kept his red-hair in a small ponytail. "I wonder where we'll end up next...?" Even though the question wasn't directed at him, Crash Man gave a shrug in response. The drills-for-hands robot sighed as he kicked a pebble, looking very helpless.

"I just hope it's somewhere much, much colder." Ice Man whimpered lowly. 'How could anyone like warm weather?' Ice Man thought, 'It's so horrible.'

The green-clothed man wavered as he examined the giant ball. Eyes closed, he shook his head and let out a loud sigh. "Needs a lot more houses."

"I blame you for this, Ice Man." Bass glared at him, clenched his fists, and shook a little in his ire. "This is all your fault!"

"..and trees, this needs more trees..." stated the peculiar man in a very calm voice; he was now far away from Wily and his robots.

Ice Man froze, stopped his fanning, then glowered at him. "What!? Me!?" the Robot Master yelled. "How's this my fault!?"

"You messed with the old man's crap, that's how," Bass spat out and pointed at the Time Skimmer that was in his creator's hands. He ignored Wily's outcry of, 'I heard that, Bass!, and continued. "For all we know, we'll end up in a lion's den soon! Or up in shit creek without a paddle soon!"

Ice Man sighed and rolled his eyes, something that he didn't do too often. "Get real, Bass. We're not g-"

"I'm serious, Ice." Bass was angrier than a bag of wasps as he jabbed Ice Man in the chest twice, almost made the smallest of the robots fall on his butt. Ice Man gave him the evil eye as he stood up. "Look at that weird... thing," Bass commanded as he pointed at that midget. "It is rolling cows and building into a giant ball! Do you understand that we could literally end up in a creek made of shit?" When the ice-themed robot didn't answer, his shaking became almost violent. "Do you!? Look at what's happening, you idiot!" When Ice Man still didn't respond, he gestured around the city and, with his voice vying with the clamor of the city-folk, yelled, "Look, dammit! We just went through a world filled with blue-haired people, a world where Enker got swallowed by a dinosaur, and another one with old talking apes! And they weren't even entertaining!" He pointed and stared at the small green-man as he continued. "And now, we're with whatever-the-hell-that-is!" He turned his gaze back to Ice Man. "And you know what? After that, maybe we'll end up in a world where we'll see dancing pink-elephant-fairies! Or a universe with talking trains, or maybe we'll end up in a world similar to Alice in Wonderland's one! That would be great, wouldn't it? Wouldn't that be friggin' fantastic, Ice Man? Oh, I bet you, Ballade, and Zero would absolutely adore that! By the end of his rant Bass was panting heavily.

Crash Man beamed as he clasped his hands in-front of his chest. He jumped and exclaimed, "Sounds great, Bass!" He jumped a few more times before he let out an almost ear-shattering girlish squeal. Punk flinched, shoved his fingers in his ears, and gritted his teeth as he ignored his urge to kill Crash Man with his bare sent him an icy stare, still shaking violently. "Shut up, Crash Man. It does not sound wonderful. It sounds like the worst thing ever."

Meanwhile, Ballade and Elec Man were starting to fear for Enker's safety, so they carried the egg as far away from the creepy person with the giant ball and the people everywhere. Meanwhile, Zero stared at the clouds because he was a curious bot.

What a weirdo.

Punk takes his fingers out of his ears, his ears still ringing loudly. "You know, he is right, Ice," Punk pointed out, his voice quite a contrast to Ice Man and Bass' as he watched the weird man and the city-folk instead of the arguing robots. "We could be in a literal shit creek sometime. You really did mess up." He caressed his chin as he continued to stare at the mysterious man, a distant look in his eyes. He gave a small lazy shrug, his face blank. "You simply shouldn't have messed with the Time Skimmer."

"Messed with the T-" Ice Man froze as he realized they were right. He glared at them. "Shut up." Ice Man looked like he was about to attack Punk when the latter started laughing. "I told you to shut up!"

"I have to agree with them both, Ice Man," commented Ballade. He still held that egg in his hands, making sure that it was safe. "I mean, look at us! We sure ain't tripping the light fantastic thanks to you!"

He gave Ballade a fleeting glance before he turned his gaze to Ice Man. "You're right Ballade, it's.." He stopped, and stared at Ballade, giving him a dubious look. Eyebrows knitted, he said, "Wait a second, did you say tripping the light fantastic?" When Ballade nodded, Bass' eye twitched. "That's the gayest thing you've ever-"

"Okay, off to the next dimension!" Wily announced. He pressed the giant red-button on the Time Skimmer. "And off we go!"

* * *

**Back with Star Man**

* * *

"Ugh, you're sick, you know that? Absolutely sick," Star Man groaned as he examined all the bodily scars made by that wretched Russian. There were scratches on his arms and legs; the synthetic skin there was torn badly. There were several horrible ones on his chin and above his eye. Not to mention the fact that his yellow suit's right sleeve was torn. "My suit is ruined because of you. And I got it yesterday. Do you know how much this costed?" He glared at the girl who was just sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest, her face blank. When she gave no response other than rolling her eyes, more irritation began to seep into his voice. "Do you!?" He wiped more saliva off of his chin and whispered, "Gross..."

"I give, what?" she deadpanned, obviously not interested in this conversation as she began to sit lotus-style in her Man casted an eye over the way her legs were positioned, his face contorted into one of disgust since her short, dark-blue skirt was revealing her dirty, light-pink flowery underwear. After a moment, he looked back at her cross face, that expression of his still present. "Absolutely nothing because we are all criminals. We don't pay for anything, girl. Ever. We just steal whatever the hell we want." Kalinka frowned at this, resisting the urge to ask him why it bothered him so much since he didn't lose even a penny for it. He examined his suit once more and said, "Absolutely gross."

Kalinka's mouth twitched, eyes aflame with anger. "Says the one who kidnaps girls at night and goes days without feeding them," Kalinka shot back, the volume of her voice rising.

Star Man scoffed and glanced at the audience and his various brothers in disbelief. His expression said, 'Can you believe this chick?' "You REALLY need to stop living in the past, woman," he replied. Kalinka rolled her eyes. Seeing this, he glowered at her and added, his voice disdainful, "And learn some manners. Seriously, were you like, born in a barn?"

The Russian snorted loudly. "You do, too. Like the ones about how to treat a beautiful young lady."

"Oh, I have those." He stopped wiping his body and, with his eyes brimming with mischief and his voice full of self-confidence, stated, "Tell me when you see a lady so I can show them to you, Kinky."

"Oh, snap!" Metal Man laughed as the girl's face paled at Star Man's words. He zoomed in on her face, trying to capture her priceless face on film.

"Oh no he didn't!" cried some deep-voiced woman from the assemblage.

With her eyes like saucers and her face still pale, she said slowly, "...What did you just say to me?" Her voice was barely audible to human ears.

Star Man, however, wasn't human so he heard it. He smirked, placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair. His whole demeanor screamed the word 'cocky'. His grin gradually grew larger as he threw his head back, laughing. "I said, 'tell me when you see one,' Kinky."

Metal Man zoomed in on the action as Kalinka screamed and lunged towards Star Man to attack. He grinned as Star Man let loose a howler of pain and anger and began laughing when Star Man tried getting her off of him. "Finally, this show gets good!"

Ring Man resisted the urge to scream in his annoyance as Star Man started to curse. He was so disappointed in both of them. Star Man for never learning his lesson and Kalinka for not being able to control herself.

* * *

**Back with Wily**

* * *

"Thank God we're out of there," Bass muttered. He shivered, suddenly cold. He glanced around, only to find they weren't in 'shit creek', as he had said earlier. They were in a decent-sized town, in front of them was a sign that had the name Onett written on it. Elec Man crossed his arms, glancing around nervously. People passing by were staring at them.

Ice Man stuck his tongue out at Bass. "See? I told you everything would be fine." Bass rolled his eyes and decided not to give the Robot Master the satisfaction of getting an answer from him.

Punk grunted, a grimace on his face. "Yeah, but we're still not home." A hateful expression and the words 'shut it' were Ice Man's only responses. Punk grinned, clearly amused by how easy it was to get under Ice Man's skin.

Bass' face went blank as he stared at his creator, who was messing with the Time Skimmer. "How does this work, Wily?"

Wily stopped what he was doing and considered him. "How does what work?"

"Well, I mean..." Bass looked down, a little lost for words; and it showed. With a cocked brow Wily frowned at him. He couldn't remember the last time when he had seen Bass speechless. Biting his upper lip, the robot continued, "We just keep going through dimension after dimension and we keep running into people we've already met..." He peeped at Wily and saw that his creator didn't understand. Bass let out a silent sigh. "What I mean is, well... it keeps on transporting us to places you've obviously been..."

Wily stared at him, dumbstruck. "Yes, of course it does! It remembers all the coordinates for all of my recent travels. How else would I bring them back?"

Bass blinked and stared blankly at him. "You mean.. you don't pick up random people off the street?" he asked, ignoring Punk's laughing at the inquiry.

The scientist's scowl was deep. "What did you think, Bass? Do you think that I'd go to a dimension and pick the first person I see?" he inquired, scoffing.

"Yes," replied Bass with a straight face. Wily gave him a dirty look, clearly not amused. "Well, I mean, you did invite a mute and a dinosaur who only says his name," he explained with a chuckle. "You can't get worse than that." As the expression Wily was giving him intensified, he quickly added, "At least I don't think you can..."

"You could get a coma patient, Bass," Quint pointed out, ignoring the seething scientist who was now glaring at him. "You get that and it's all up-hill later."

Bass shrugged, a careless smile on his face a wry chuckle escaping him. "Hm, that's a lot worse, Quint... But I don't think Wily is that dumb." He grinned, revealing his vampire-like teeth. "But he's close to it, that's for sure."

The scientist glared at Quint. "You're not helping."

Ballade frowned and glanced down at the white and green spotted egg that was at his feet. "Speaking of which," Ballade began, facing his brothers and his father, "when do you think it's going to hatch?" All the other people in their group besides Bass, Punk, Wily, and, of course Enker, shrugged. Ballade began to watch the egg again, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, Bass is right, Wily," Punk chimed in, much to Wily's annoyance . "If you don't pick random people off the street, how did you end up doing both those things?"

With his eyes blazing with rage, the human turned his eyes back to the Time Skimmer. After a few moments he announced, "Okay, off to another world we go!"

* * *

**With Star Man**

* * *

Star Man sighed loudly and smiled at Flash Man. "Thank you for taking her off the show, Flash Man." Turning his attention back to his human attenders, he gave them a warm but minuscule smile that somehow managed to look extremely cocky. "Luckily I was prepared for all of this." He giggled as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He placed his hands behind his head.

Ring Man crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows, clearly not buying that. "Err... you were?"

Star man nodded, that cocky smile still residing on his face and his opened one of his eyes. He peeped at Ring Man. "Yep. I had a feeling it wouldn't work out between Kalinka and me."

Clown Man (who was wearing a red-and-white striped-shirt and had his short, brown, curly hair out) rolled his eyes. "Right, suuure you did," he mumbled sarcastically.

Star Man still had that cocky smile on his face. "Yep, I did. Now, we're not going to have another guest." He looked at a few of his brothers, namely Ring Man, Flash Man, Clown Man, and Flame Man. "Now, anyone who knows me well knows that I love gossip."

Slash Man frowned as he readjusted his greenish-turtleneck. "Yeah, so? What's your point?" he questioned, slowly. He had a bad feeling about Star Man's idea. A very bad feeling.

With his eyes filled with mischief and with a wide grin second only to the Cheshire Cat's, the host announced, "We're going to start a rumor."

"Err, a rumor? What kind of rumor?" inquired Ring Man, glancing at Slash Man. The latter looked very nervous. He was pretty sure Slash Man was feeling the same thing. That terrible feeling in the pit of your stomach when you knew that something horrible was about going to happen...

Star Man looked into his wine glass, watching the red liquid's every movement. That grin was still on his face. "I don't know. Something big, though." Looking back at his brothers, he giggled. "I got the idea while rereading that Baly fic."

"Baly... fic?" several of the Robot Masters said. Many of Wily's robots responded with, "What the hell are you talking?" while others whispered, "W-What?".

"That's what I call the Wily and Bass pairing," clarified Star Man, for some reason looking very proud of himself.

Metal Man laughed as he readjusted the camera, zooming in on Star Man's face. "That story was amazing. Truly, truly amazing."

Letting his eyes fall on Metal Man, Star Man smirked. "Indeed it was. Indeed it was." Turning his gaze to the port wine that was on Wily's desk, Star Man explained, "It needs to be something bad. And when I say bad, I mean horrifying."

Turbo Man played with a lock of his ebony hair before crossing his arm. He shrugged and suggested, "How about a rumor about Wily and Bass...?"

Star Man waved at him in a dismissive manner. "Nah, that's too predictable," he muttered. He ran his left hand through his blond, bob cut hair. "But you've got the right idea..." He gave Turbo Man an evil grin. "You've got the right idea..."

Shade Man - who was the only Robot Master that was wearing his armor - grinned like a maniac. He chuckled. "You just love to play the devil's advocate, don't you?"

Star Man returned Shade Man's smile. "Why, of course I do. It's what I do." He chuckled. "It's what I do," he repeated, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

**With Wily**

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Bass muttered, rubbing his temples to ease his growing headache. All of the travelers - with the exception of Bass - gasped at the sight before them since it was so beautiful. A picturesque forest that was decorated with flowers of any color you could think of stretched out before them. It was nighttime and the travelers could see the red-moon, which was slightly obscured by trees, some of which were cherry-blossom trees. Beyond the field of flowers was a small, clean stream with several fireflies flying around it. To top it all off you could hear the stream and hear the faint sound of crickets chirping.

"Well, gee Bass, I really don't know. What would you call a large area with a bunch of trees? I certainly have no idea," said Ice Man, feeling particularly cranky after Bass' long and angry rant about how this was all his fault. "I mean, I've really no idea what you would call such a pla-"

Bass' eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs at him. He lifted the smaller robot off the ground by his blue-and-white coat and, his voice barely above a whisper, asked, "What was that, pipsqueak?"

Blowing some of his red-hair out of his eyes, Ice Man calmly stated and with his face void of emotion, "I said, what would you call-"

"Okay, let's break it up people!" cried Ballade, shoving himself in between Ice Man and Bass. He looked back and forth between them, looking a little tired. "We've more important things to worry about, guys! Like finding our way back home!"

Wily offered Ballade a small smile. "Thanks." His voice was barely above a whisper. All his robots (the exception being Ballade) looked at each other, shocked. It was so rare for Wily to thank them.

Ballade gave Wily a cheerful grin, his sparkling white-teeth showing. He gave the scientist a thumbs up. "No prob."

Running his hand over his bald spot, Wily froze, put his hand in front of his face, before shaking his head, almost as if he had just realized that he didn't have hair there. He let out a loud sigh. "I'm getting tired. We should probably gather some wood and set up a tent right about now..." With a distant look in his eyes and with his voice barely above a whisper, he commented, "It's been so long since I've been camping..."

Dropping Ice Man to the ground, the Robot Master let out a loud 'ow' as he fell on his bottom. Bass ignored the little Robot Master that was currently glaring daggers at him. "A tent?" asked Bass, all the anger he felt a few seconds ago gone. "We're sleeping outside?"

His creator fought the urge to roll his eyes as he smiled, mockingly. "No, Bass. We'll be staying in a fancy hotel with a pool, a breakfast buffet, room service, four bedrooms, and four bathrooms. Hey, and guess what? We'll order caviar and lobster and then get massages! After that we'll go cruising." He faced Ballade, that mocking grin still present. "Doesn't that sound fun, Ballade?"

Ballade's eyes brightened and, with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, he squealed. "Oh boy! That does sound like fun!" His smile slowly dropped. "Um..."

"Yes, Ballade?" Wily inquired, in singsong for some reason. Punk shot Crash Man a look, and whispered to him, 'What the hell is wrong with Wily?'. Crash Man shrugged, shook his head, and mouthed, 'I have no idea.'

Ballade was bewildered as he continued. "What's the wood for then?"

"The wood, my dear Ballade, is for my crazy fetishes! I've a lot of them, my sweet Ballade. You see, when you're an old human - like myself - you get these very weird urges to shove-"

"Okay, I get it! You can stop now!" shouted Bass, resisting the urge to scream as horrible images of Wily filled his mind. Wily was just the worst when it came to sarcasm. "Just.. just stop. Please, quit the sarcasm, Wily. It's.. It's disturbing."

Wily snorted as he started briskly walking away from them, his hands in his coat's pockets. "Let's go, it's dark enough already."

* * *

**With Star Man**

* * *

Clown Man grimaced, disgust visible in his bright-blue eyes. "Yuck, that's a terrible idea, Fire Man." He resisted the urge to gag at the idea of Dr. Wily having a secret relationship with Dr. Light. "I think everyone likes the idea of Bass and Wily more.." He shuddered. "Ugh, anyone having a love life with Wily is better."

Star Man grinned as he poured himself more of his expensive red wine. He was so ecstatic about the ideas being thrown. "Well I love it. But we need something else..." He put the bottle of wine back on the desk. Star Man cupped his chin, that grin of his grew more mischievous whilst the devil on his shoulder whispered diabolical plans to him. "We need something that's harder to disprove..."

Ring Man, who was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest, suggested, "Maybe something about hobbies?"

Star Man quickly tapped his index finger on the coffee table in front of him, thinking. "Hm, yes.. That'll work!" was his fired up response. He snapped his fingers as he faced Ring Man and then Cut Man, who was sitting next to him in the same sitting position as the former.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be about Wily, it could be about any Robot Master," proposed Flash Man as he gave a small shrug. "It could be about Quint or Elec Man." A evil smile found its way to his face. "Or even Bass and Punk."

Ring Man winced. "I don't think we should mess with Bass or Punk in that way..."

Star Man laughed. "Oh please! As if I'm scared of Bass!" After a long pause, he looked at Ring Man. "Don't tell him I said that, though." He sounded very, very scared.

Whist rolling his eyes, Ring Man said, "Sure I won't. It'll be our little secret."

Grinning once more, Star Man clasped his hands and exclaimed, "Now that we've all settled on doing a rumor on Bass-"

"I didn't agree on that!" cried some man from the audience. Or at least everyone assumed it was a man. Not that any of the audience members or Robot Masters cared. "That's not what I want!"

"-does anyone have any ideas?" Star Man finished without missing a beat, his grin still present.

"Hmm," Cut Man started. He stared at the white carpet beneath him. "Um.. How about Bass likes karaoke?"

Star Man's face contorted in anger as he began trembling violently. Breathing heavily, he glared at Cut Man as he pointed to the exit. "Get the hell out. Just... just get the hell out..."

Cut Man's eyes widened as he stepped back, stunned by Star Man's mood swing. "W-What?"

The host slammed his fist on the coffee table. "I said, 'Get the hell out'! How dare you insult karaoke like that! That's the worst suggestion I've ever- and probably will ever- hear! I want you out of here immediately!"

"B-But-"

With a bloodcurdling scream, he threw his wine glass across the room. "NOW, CUT MAN! I WANT YOU OUT NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh..." Cut Man muttered curses as he headed towards the exit. "This is what I get for helping family..."

Star Man muttered something incoherent. "Flash Man, get me another glass!" Forcing a smile, the show's current host turned back to the audience. "Now does anyone else have a suggestion?" When he met with complete silence he tried again. "Anyone? ...Nobody at all?"

A little scared after Star Man's little episode, Ring Man said, "Um.. how about he likes doing ballet?"

Star Man stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "Oh my gosh, Ring... I.. I.. I love you so much right now. I would kiss you if you weren't my brother. It's... That is great." He looked at the rest of his brothers. "This, guys," he began, pointing to Ring Man, "is the kind of stuff I'm talking about. That is golden."

A few of the viewers laughed.

"I have to admit, that is pretty funny," said Fire Man, chortling.

* * *

**With Wily**

* * *

Bass sat down cross-legged on a log. He watched as Wily started building another tent made from scratch. "Why don't you get Zero to do this, old man? I'm sure he could." He began stretching his arms over his head while letting out a loud yawn. "Besides, I'm sure it would do Zero some good after that flower incident with him and Ballade." He chuckled.

Wily flinched and looked at his 'greatest creation ever', as Bass loved to call himself. "Don't remind me about that. I have enough problems already."

Quint groaned and sat down next to Bass. After a few moments of complete silence (save for those crickets and that stream) Quint decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "How much longer until you're done?"

Wily sighed and, not looking at Quint, responded, "Just a few more minutes." After a moment he added under his breath, "Hopefully."

Bass pulled his knees to his chest and deadpanned, "...Your camping skills seriously suck, old man. "

"Shut up Bass."

Punk let out a loud sigh and said, "When do you think Ice Man's coming back with that firewood? He's been gone for so long..."

With a shake of his head, Wily got up and faced them. "Not sure." He looked up at the gorgeous starry sky, disquieted yet strangely content for a moment. "Hopefully soon, though," he whispered.

* * *

**With Ice Man**

* * *

"Looking for sticks, looking for sticks, gotta look for some sticks~!" sung Ice Man, still looking for wood. "Gotta find some sticks for my-"

"What are you doing!?" a deep voice boomed.

Ice Man halted, dropped the sticks he was carrying, and slowly looked up. "W-W-Who's there!?" he cried, looking around frantically. "Show yourself!"

"Whispy Woods," answered the stranger. "Now what are-"

"Whispy Woods!? Who the heck is 'Whispy Woods'!? Who would be-" Ice Man froze. The only proof that he wasn't made of stone was the fact that the wind was gently blowing his red-hair. After a few moments of complete silence, save for the owls hooting somewhere within the forest, Ice Man asked, his voice barely audible, "Are... are you God...?"

"God!? No you idiot! I'm the tree right in front of you!" the voice screamed, loud enough for Ice Man to cover his ears.

Ice Man slowly removed his hands from his ears. "In front of me...? What-" He once again became as still as a rock. Slowly looking in-front of himself and saw a giant and healthy looking apple tree with black, oval eyes, a giant round and cylindrical nose, an oval mouth, and a short, stubby branch on his left side. If it weren't for the fact that the tree was - startlingly enough - blinking, the robot would have assumed that they were just giant holes. "My gosh..." he said, dropping his bottom onto one of Whispy's roots. "You're a talking tree..."

The tree's left 'eye' twitched and Ice Man could have sworn that the tree flinched. "Don't do that!" the tree yelled.

Ice Man frowned and cocked his neck to the side. "Err, don't do what?"

"Sit on my roots! Get off now!" it screamed, emitting a series of growls as its mouth curved downwards.

Ice Man blushed and jumped to his feet. "Er.. sorry... " He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly finding the ground interesting. "I wasn't thinking."

Wispy Woods snorted. "Obviously. Now tell me, what brings you here, young one?"

Chuckling nervously, he gave the tree a small smile as his cheeks blushed. "Well, you see sir..."

* * *

**With Star Man**

* * *

Star Man wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh God, that's amazing..." He guffawed and slapped his knee. "So let me get this straight, you're saying that we should start rumors about Bass collecting Barbie dolls and being into ballet?"

Flash Man grinned like a lunatic and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"I love you," was the show's host only response.

Fire Man glinted at his brothers, his face reflective. At least everyone assumed so; it was rather hard to tell with all that armor... "But how exactly should we do this? Starting the rumor, I mean," he added, as if it wasn't obvious what he was talking about.

Star Man's eyes were still glistening. "Oh, that's easy. We go online, say that he witnessed such and such happening." He looked in Flash Man's direction. "Perhaps we'll post a few edited photos of him dancing and playing with dolls." As he took another sip of his wine, he gave a tiny laugh, spiting some of it out in the process. "Then it's only a matter of time before Jewel Man writes about it."

Frowning, Bomb Man (who was wearing his armor just like his brother Fire Man) asked, "How do you know that?"

Star Man gave a low, humorless chuckle as he set his wine glass down, amused. "Please, Jewel and I hung out every second. Spreading rumors is his thing, Bomb Man. Once word of this gets out, he'll be writing about it in one of his blogs. Trust me."

Bomb Man shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable. "Um, okay.. If you say so.."

Clapping his hands together, Star Man jumped out of his chair. "Well that settles that. Now you people," he said, pointing to the audience, "get the hell out of here right now."

The crowd stared at each other, then back at Star Man, stunned.

Star Man crossed his arms and started tapping his right foot on the ground, clearly impatient. "Go on. Scat, now, you little monsters."

* * *

**With Wily**

* * *

"Finished," said Wily, still sitting down. He frowned and looked them all over. With concern written in his eyes he decided to speak. "Ice Man still isn't back?"

Elec Man shook his head. "No. I'm getting a little worried, too."

Wily moaned. "Great. Just great." Looking at Crash Man, he commanded, "Crash Man, go look for Ice Man."

Crash gaped, struggling to find an excuse to not do it. He didn't want to go search for Ice Man. Why? Because he was afraid of the dark. He'd never let his brothers find that out, though! "Why should I do it?" he whined. "Send Ballade or Elec Man!"

Bass' red eyes narrowed. He glared at the whiny robot, clearly peeved. "Shut the hell up, Crash! I'm not searching for that freaking pussy!"

Wily let out a series of curses in German as he began to get up. Why, oh why did he make such difficult robots..? "Fine." Cracking his fingers, he looked down at Ballade who was playing tick-tact-toe with Zero on the dirt. "Ballade, go try to find Ice Man."

Ballade shot up and gave the scientist a quick and sharp salute. "Aye aye, sir!" Looking down at Zero, Ballade grinned and waved at him. "Bye-bye Zero-kins! I'll be back soon!" He blew a kiss at the long-haired robot, giggling.

Zero pushed some of his hair behind his ear and looked up at him, smiling. "Bye Ballie!" He giggled as he waved back.

The scientist groaned, reminded of Ballade's influence on his newest robot. He really needed to do something about that once they returned home.

Bass looked really smug about all this. He grinned and gave a broad smile. "Some mighty warrior you have, old man."

"Shut up Bass!" Wily screamed, his mouth a hideous gash painted with rage and hatred as he threw a kitchen knife at him.

Bass barely dodged the knife. He looked back and forth between the knife (which was now in a tree) and his creator. "Holy shit! Why the hell do you have a kitchen knife!?"

Wily turned away from Bass. "Sure is cold for a late March night," he commented, looking up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face. He gave a small shrug. "Cold, but nice."

Elec Man stared at Wily, his expression completely black. He was used to Wily's mood swings, unlike Bass. "No it isn't. It's terrible."

Bass growled, rage filling him at Wily's random change in behavior. Who the hell goes from throwing a knife at someone to commenting on how nice the weather is. "Hey you crazy old coot, are you even listening to me!?"

Wily smirked and decided to ignore the other, just for kicks.

* * *

**With Ice Man**

* * *

"-and that, my son, is what happens when you do it with soy sauce." Whispy Woods let out a nostalgic sigh. "But ONLY with soy sauce. Never museums," Whispy Woods finished with a small smile. He let out another nostalgic sigh and looked down at his guest, a sad expression on his face. "I miss those days. The 1920s were the best."

Ice Man frowned and said in a mad rush, "Um, yeah, that's nice... I really should go.."

"No, please don't go! We have much to do!" Whispy Woods cried. Ice Man raised his eyebrow at that, clearly annoyed.

The robot's voice was heavy with irritation. "Such as...?"

The tree looked back and forth, clearly lost for words. "... Talk about pigeons."

Ice Man frowned at that. "Pigeons?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. When the tree gave him a 'Hm-mm' he continued, his tone still the same. "You want to talk about pigeons? Of all things?"

"..Yes, pigeons. We have to talk about pigeons. They're very..." The tree paused. He clearly had no idea where he was going with all this. "..important to the environment. We must talk about them." After a long paused, the tree added, "And we must do it right now."

Getting off the dewy grass, Ice Man sighed and started to walk away. "That's it. I'm leaving. Good-bye forever."

The tree let out a loud whine. "No, don't leave me! I get so incredibly lonely here!"

With his eyebrow still raised, Ice Man looked back at the tree. "Um, isn't there a bunch of animals here to keep you company?"

Whispy Woods made a strange sound that sounded like a mixture between a sigh, a laugh, and a snort. "Oh please. Everyone here is incredibly boring. You're the most interesting person I've seen in a long, long time."

Ice Man gave the tree a small smile. "Really?"

The tree closed his eyes tightly. "Really. Pretty much everyone here is terrible. I mean, they all-"

"There you are! I've looked all over for you," a voiced exclaimed from behind. Ice Man jumped, startled.

Ice Man turned around. "Ballade? What are you doing here?"

The other robot grinned at him. "The one and only." Placing his hands on his hips he explained, "Wily sent me to find you." Frowning, he looked Ice Man over a few times. "I don't see lots of firewood.."

Ice Man's face became red. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh.. Yeah, sorry about that." He glanced back at the tree. "I was busy talking to Mr. Whispy."

Ballade blinked. "Mr... Whispy?" he said, hesitantly. "Who the hell is Mr. Whispy?"

Ice Man pointed to a giant tree. "That is."

Ballade knitted his eyebrows. "Err, that's a tree, Ice Man. You do know that... right?"

"Oh, I know," answered Ice Man, an unusually cheerful smile on his face. Suddenly he slapped his forehead, chuckling. "Oh, how silly of me! I haven't properly introduced you two! Ballade, this is Mr. Whispy Woods. Mr. Whispy Woods, this is Ballade." After a few moments of silence, Ice Man let out a small laugh. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're going silent on me now, buddy!" Leaning against the tree, he let out another laugh. "Come on, no reason to be shy. Just speak up."

Ballade took a few more steps back, starting to believe that the other was crazy. "Um, Ice Man?"

Ice Man looked back at him. "Yeah bro?

Ballade bit his lip, his eyebrows still wrinkled. After a moment he asked in a rush, "Are you sure you don't need shrinking?"

Ice Man sets a hateful gaze on him. "Shut up, I'm not crazy!

Ballade sighed. "Right. Of course you're not. I'm leaving now."

"B-But-"

Ballade gave him the hand before beginning to walk away. "Now. I'm doing it now."

Ice Man stared at the place where Ballade had been standing. The robot sighed. He flinched when he heard a chuckle behind him. The robot glared at the tree. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Whispy Woods grinned. "After hearing your story about dimension traveling, I thought it would be funny to not talk to your friend. You know, make him think you're crazy."

The robot frowned. "You're an ass, you know that?" he muttered.

The tree eyes held a slight mischievous glint. Ice Man could have sworn the tree made a small chuckle. "Oh, yes, I am."

* * *

**With Wily**

* * *

Punk groaned, running his hand through his red-green-and-blue-streaked ebony mohawk. "Ugh, when are Ice Man and Ballade coming back?"

Dr. Wily took a few deep breaths, trying not to scream and throw something at the robot. Punk so so annoying today. Not that he wasn't normally annoying. It's just that he was especially annoying right now. Every thirty seconds he would ask about Ice Man and Ballade. And Wily was sure that it was about thirty seconds each time. He had been counting. "I don't know, Punk. Perhaps-"

"I'm baaaaaaack!" sung Ballade, coming into view. "And I've brought firewood!" he added, dropping all the wood to the ground. He smiled broadly. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Where have you been? We've been so worried sick about you!" cried Crash Man as Dr. Wily quickly gathered up the firewood.

Punk snorted and crossed his arms. "No we haven't. I'm glad the little twerp is gone."

Crash Man glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Ballade."

Punk gave him an amused grin. "Never said you were." He chuckled.

Clearing his throat, Elec Man spoke. "And where's Ice Man?"

Ballade's nose wrinkled up. "He's talking to 'Mr. Whispy Woods," he answered, adding emphasis on the last three words.

Elec Man bit the inside of his cheek. In a slightly wavering voice he said, "Mr... Whispy Woods? Who's Mr. Whispy Woods?"

Ballade groaned. "Yes, Elec Man, Mr. Whispy Woods," he said, still putting emphasis on those last three words. "He's talking to trees," he said under his breath.

Letting out a chain of swears in various languages, Bass said, "Well that's just fantastic. Really, really, fantastic. Not only are we stuck going through dimension after dimension, we're slowly going crazy!"

Ballade let out a silent sigh. "Yeah, it's getting ridiculous.." he mumbled, glancing over at Wily. Surprising he scientist had already made a small fire. "I'm going to bed." He sighed and looked at Bass. "Uh, Bass?" His voice was hopeful.

Said robot, who had just begun resting his eyes, opened one of them and looked at Ballade. "Yeah?"

Ballade looked very embarrassed as he stared at the ground, unable to look Bass in the face. "Could.. Could you read me a bedtime story?"

Bass let out a choked, "What?" as Punk began laughing. Bass glared at him, trembling with rage. "Shut up!" he yelled. "It's not funny!"

Dropping down to his knees, Ballade gave Bass his largest puppy-dog eyes and began begging. "Please, Bass! I wanna hear a story! Plus you're the best at it! I want you to tell me a story!"

Regaining his composure, Bass stated with a cold look and voice, "I am not reading you a bedtime story and that is final!"

"Pleeease!" Ballade cried, grabbing Bass' leg. "I want a bedtime story!"

With a growl Bass began trying to shake Ballade off. "Get off of me!"

"Not until I get a story!"

The lavender-haired one groaned. "Fine," Bass said as he grabbed Ballade's hand and led him into one of the tents. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

Punk grinned and got up. "This I have to see."

"Yay!" You're the best Bass!" gushed Ballade, hugging Bass around the neck. He froze when he realized what he had just done. "Um... Uh..."

Bass flinched at the physical contact between them. "You have three seconds to let go of my neck. One... Two.."

"Alright, alright, I let go!" cried Ballade, releasing his neck. "Sheesh, it was just a hug."

Bass made a humphing noise and looked at the ground. "Alright, lie down," he commanded, sitting on the ground. Punk followed, not far behind.

Ballade nodded and did as Bass commanded.

Crossing his arms, Bass stifled a yawn. "Hmm... a story, a story, a-"

Abruptly someone opened the tent. Bass, Punk, and Ballade turned around and saw Ice Man there.

"Hey guys," Ice Man said, giving them a small wave. "What's up?"

"Finished talking to the trees, kid?" Punk inquired, stifling a laugh.

Ice Man's eye twitched. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He sneered. "What a comedian you are, Punk."

"Bass was just about to tell me a story!" exclaimed Ballade, looking excited.

With his eyebrows knotted and a frown on his face, Ice Man asked in disbelief, "Really?" He looked at Bass. "You're reading him a bedtime story?"

"Yes," Punk said, his grin widening as Bass gave him the evil eye. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, I am. So?" Bass' eyes hardened. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Ice Man gave a careless shrug. "Not really." He sat down on the ground and tossed his coat and mittens across the tent. "To be honest, I don't really care what you do."

Bass crossed his legs. "Now let's see... A story, a story, a story... Hmm... what kind of story should I tell..?" he mumbled, tapping his cheek with his index finger, thinking hard. "What story could I possibly.." Suddenly he snapped his fingers and grinned like the devil. "You want a story?" When Ballade nodded, Bass continued. "Here's your story: there once was a robot named Ballade. Now, Ballade had a lot of siblings, most of which were brothers. One of his older brothers," Bass paused and sent a menacing glare in Ice Man's direction, who looked back at him, nonplussed, "was a dumbass who thought it was a wise idea to mess with his father's scientific shit. Now, because he did this, they wandered around aimless through dimension, after dimension, after dimension, after dimension because of his very dumb- oh, I'm sorry, I meant wise - idea. This made one of Ballade's younger brothers very angry." He looked back at Ice Man, his devilish grin growing larger. The storyteller looked at Ballade, who was completely raptured by the story. Ballade was pretty much all ears at this point. "Now, this younger brother was so angry at his older brother that he began to have thoughts of killing him once they all got home," Bass said, turning his attention back to Ice Man. Said Robot Master began to shift in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with where story this story was going. "Yep, killing him in front of all his brothers.. Perhaps with a charged shot to the face, perhaps he would strangle him." With an evil grin Bass added, "Or perhaps he would just get his dog to rip his face off." Bass' grin widened when he noticed the look on Ice Man's face. His eyes were wide, his face was as white as a ghost, and his shaking was beginning to become uncontrollable. "There were so many choices, he didn't know which one to choose."

Punk gave a sadistic grin that was second only to the worst criminals in the world. "Really now? This younger brother wouldn't happen to be you, would he? And this older brother, he wouldn't happen to be Ice Man, would he?"

Bass put his hand to his mouth, looking shocked. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not talking about Ice Man!" he gasped out, sounding hurt at the idea. "My gosh Punk, how could you think such a thing? I'd never do that to my brother Ice Man! "

Punk's grin only widened as he set his eyes on Ice Man who was still fidgeting uncontrollable.

Ballade's eyes were still gigantic as he sat up and inquired, with his voice just like a little child's, "Did he do it? Did he kill him?"

Bass glanced at Ice Man before saying in a sickening sweet voice, "Well, he deeply considered killing his older brother. For a long time he considered it, actually. Then, well..."

"Then what!? What happened!?" Ballade asked frantically as he sat up. "What did he do!?"

Bass smiled. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

"What!?" Ballade gave Bass his best puppy-dog eyes. "But-"

Bass sighed and gave Ballade a small gentle smile. "Ballade, you need to go to sleep."

Ballade pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Lying down on the ground next to Ballade, Bass tried to get as comfortable as he could. "Night."

Stifling a yawn, Ballade replied, "G'night Bass."

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Bass covered his ears, trying to block out all the noise coming from outside. After several minutes of failing at this, the robot decided to give up and just get up. Sitting up, the robot winced; his body was so sore. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the light. He looked around and noticed that Ballade wasn't there anymore. Bass yawned, stood up, and headed out the tent.

Once outside Bass saw that everyone was up and about. They were all sitting in front of a fire, cooking and eating fish.

Noticing him, Ballade waved, got up, and rushed over to him. "Good morning, Bass! Did you sleep well?"

Bass sighed and rubbed his sore neck. "Considering the fact that I slept on the ground, pretty well, I guess."

Ballade beamed and showed him his pearly-whites. "That's good to hear. Want some breakfast, bro?" He gestured to the fish the others were eating. "It's very good and spicy."

Bass cleared his throat and said with a shake of his head, "No thank you." Bass rubbed his neck as he headed towards the others.

The older robot shrugged as Bass sat down with the rest of his family. "Suit yourself."

After a few minutes of complete silence (save for Ice Man's random yelps. The robot felt like Bass was going to attack him any second now). Wily said, "Well, it's best if we head out now." He received many nods from his robots as he got up, pulling out the Time Skimmer. "And off we go!"

Bass and his companions kept their fingers crossed as the Time Skimmer whisked them away once more.

They all groaned when they materialized. They were once again in a forest.

"Great, just great..." mumbled Wily, throwing his hands up in the air. He felt like he was about to cry, and that was saying a lot. "Another forest.."

"The shit creek can't be far behind," said Bass, glaring at Ice Man. "It's probably waiting around the corner..."

Ice Man's eyes widened, fear clearly visible on his face as he remembered Bass' story. He gulped.

Punk sighed. "Look at this way, you-"

"Oi, quit yer whinin'. It's pathetic," said some female with a cockney accent, somewhere within the forest.

Bass frowned, listening in. "That voice... It sounds so familiar..."

Some young man said, "B-B-But-"

"No buts," countered the female voice, annoyed. She sighed. "I'm tired of it, Korcha."

The one apparently called Korcha sighed. "Yes, Kid."

Bass' eyes widened. "..Kid?"

"Tch. Seriously Korcha, ya gotta to be more like Serge here. Look at him. He never says the shit yer spewing out."

Korcha snorted and said, "WhatCHA talking about, Kid? Serge doesn't even talk."

Kid grunted aloud. "..That doesn't matter, mate. My point still stands."

"No, I'm pretty sure that defeats your argument."

There was a loud sound. It sounded like something heavy being dropped on the ground. "..Shut it."

Ballade frowned as Bass began walking away, searching for the source of that voice. "Hey, where are you going?" he said.

Bass didn't look back at him, he kept briskly walking away. "I'm pretty sure I know who that woman is. She was a guest on Wily's show."

Eyebrow furrowed, Wily frowned. "Err.. Shouldn't I be the one to recognize her voice then?"

The robot didn't answer that, he just kept heading towards the direction of that voice. Wily sighed loudly.

The one named Korcha sighed. "Seriously Kid, you-"

"I said 'shut it'," she said, sounding more and more peeved by the second. "Bugger... ya really need-"

Bass gasped when he saw that it was who he thought it was. It was the blond-haired human thief he had interviewed long ago. She was wearing sightly different clothing from last time. Her skirt and jacket were a lot darker this time and her hair was a little messier, if memory served Bass right. He smiled, a soft one. "Kid! It really is you!"

She spun around, startled by the voice. Her eyes widened when she saw the robot. "..Bass?" she whispered.

"Bass?" said Korcha. He a dark-skinned teenager with a red mohawk and a ponytail. He was wearing a brown vest with red shorts. Looking nonplussed, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who the heck is Bass?"

Kid walked up to the robot and gave him a tight hug. "An old friend of mine." Suddenly she grinned and let go of him. "Oh, I have someone I want you to meet."

Bass raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh? Who?"

She walked up to another teenage boy. This one had dark-blue eyes, dark-blue hair, and tanned skin. He was pretty muscular for his age (which Bass assumed was something like 18) and wore some pretty gaudy clothes, in Bass' opinion. He was wearing brown leather gloves, black-and-white leather boots, red socks, purple shorts, a black shirt with chain-mail over it, and a red bandana.

To put it bluntly, it was fugly.

"This here," Kid said, facing the blue-haired male, "is Serge. You know, the one I talked about. You know, talked about."

Bass began grinning deviously. "Oh really?" He dragged the word really out a bit. The robot heard some footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around. He figured that it was probably his brothers and Wily.

Kid's smile widened. "Yes, really." She looked Serge right in the eyes. "How about you introduce yourself, mate?"

Serge looked at the ground and cupped his chin. With a hard look in his eyes, he looked Bass in the eyes and shook his head.

Bass' grin widened. He let out a chuckle.

The thief threw her head back and laughed loudly. "What I tell ya? Not a thing."

Korcha cleared his throat. "Er, Serge is right right there, Kid," he whispered, pointing to Serge.

Kid rolled her eyes and groaned. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the fisherman, eyes aflame with annoyance. "Oh course I know that! What do you think I am, an idiot? He's standin' right there!"

The fisherman sighed loudly and began rubbing his head. Why did you even bother anymore..?

"So Serge," Bass began, that devious expression of his growing larger and larger by the second, "how are you? Have you been alright?"

Serge stared at the ground, thinking hard about that question.

"I hate you, you know that, don't you Bass?" Wily said. His voice sounded very annoyed. "You're partly doing this to mock me, aren't you?"

Bass glanced back at Wily, his face confirming his suspicions. Bass returned his attention to Serge, who was staring at the ground. Serge faced him and nodded. Bass resisted the urge to burst out laughing at that.

With a dismissive wave of her hand, she said, "Enough of that." As a large grin slowly appeared on her face, Kid leaned against a tree and crossed her arms. "So how have you been, mate?"

Bass returned her smile. "Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Never been better, mate," she said. She gave Korcha a hateful glared when he mumbled 'blatant lies'. "You have somethin' to say, Korcha?"

Korcha shoved his hands in his vest's pockets and looked away from the thief. He studied a large rock that was behind Bass and beside Wily. "WhatCHA talking about? I have nothing to say."

Dr. Wily coughed loudly, trying to gain everyone's attention. "Uh, Bass? I'd hate to spoil your little reunion here, but we have to go. Right now."

The robot groaned loudly. For a moment there he had forgotten about their terrible predicament. He gave Kid an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I have to go. It was great seeing you again. Kid."

She waved at him, a sad smile on her usually happy or angry face. "It was great seeing you too, Bass."

Bass gave her a quick salute. "Adios, Kid." He turned his back on her. "Hopefully I'll see you around sometime."

Wily muttered a 'finally' when Bass stood beside him. The scientist activated the Time Skimmer and they disappeared in a few seconds.

* * *

**With Star Man**

* * *

"So what ya got?" asked Star Man as he bit into a lush green apple. He looked over Sheep Man's shoulder; the latter was editing a picture of Bass. He laughed when he saw what Sheep Man had done to Bass' body. Bass was wearing a tutu, ballet shoes, and practicing ballet in his room. He pointed to the robot's eyes and said, "Be sure to add a few sparkles here and there. I want him to have glittery makeup. Don't be afraid to add some mascara too. Oh, you should add some dolls to his room, too! Especially Barbies and teddy bears."

Sheep Man widely and softly smiled at the upbeat robot. After a few minutes, he said, "You like?"

Star Man gave a tiny nod. "It's perfect, Sheep."

* * *

**With Wily**

* * *

"What the heck are we?" Bass said, looking around. They were in a small white room with a clean square window. The room had a white desk with a computer and a bunch of diagrams and notes on it.

"Looks like some kind of research room, or somethin' like that," Punk mumbled.

Quint cupped his chin, considering the room. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" an electronic female voice exclaimed. They all jumped, startled.

"Who are you?" Quint asked, looking around. But he saw nothing but an empty room.

"¿Qu-" A loud buzzing sound filled the room as the voice went quiet. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

They all looked at each other, confused. Wily took a step forward and cleared his throat. "I'm Dr. Wily and these are my robots." The electronic voice didn't say anything. Wily readjusted his collar, nervous. "Anyway, we're really, really sorry. My robots and I got here by-"

"I know how you got here," the voice interrupted. "You teleported."

Wily chuckled, his nervousness evident on his face. "Err, yes, that's correct," he said. "Where are we and who are you?"

"I am GlaDOS and you are in the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center."

"That doesn't tell us where the hell we are," Bass said, irritated and impatient as he began tapping his foot.

""That doesn't tell us where the hell we are,'" she repeated, using the goofiest, high-pitched voice you could think of. "That's you. Such a dumb voice you have."

Bass began shaking. "..What did you just say?" he whispered. "Did you just say..?"

"Oh boy," she began with a distorted laugh, "God really touched you, didn't he? Even more than your creator."

Punk began laughing, one of the biggest grins anyone had ever seen on his face. "Oh snap! I wish I had a camera for this!"

"What!?" Bass screamed, eyes aflame with such anger and hatred. "Where the hell are you!?

"In the furna- Cake Baking Room," GLaDOS said.

Crash Man raised his eyebrow at that. "Cake.. Baking Room?"

"Yes. The Cake Baking Room. We award our test-subjects with cake. Want some? I haven't cut any yet."

Crash Man shrugged lazily. "Sure, why not? I could go for some cake."

Ballade grinned widely. "Oh, boy! I'd love some!"

"Alright then. I'll give you the direc-"

"Er, no thank you," said Wily with a dismissive wave. "We really should be going."

"But it's chocolate," GLaDOS said. "Moist, chocolaty goodness..."

"I hate chocolate," Wily said quickly, getting a little annoyed.

GLaDOS didn't say anything for a while. "It doesn't have to be chocolate. It could be human fle-" A loud buzzing filled the room as GLaDOS went silent. "How does that sound?" she asked after a long moment.

"Er, I-I still have to decline. We really must b-be heading off," Wily said, looking freaked out. He was pretty sure she was going to say human flesh. "We really need to be off."

Crash Man and Ballade stared at the ground, looking disappointed. "Aww," they said.

"No," Bass began, glaring at his comrades, "we are not leaving. Not until I kick this chick's ass."

"You're never leaving then. I don't have an ass," GLaDOS announced.

Bass glared at every corner of the room. "Then I'll kick your face in, or your stomach, or whatever the hell you do have!"

"No, you're not Bass," Wily said, crossing his arms. The scientist sighed loudly and looked at the rest of his robots. "Hold him down."

The angry robot stared at him. "What are you- HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" he screamed when all his brothers pinned him to the ground. "I'M SERIOUS! GET OFF!"

Wily sighed and looked at his robots, then at Zero who was the only robot to not hold Bass down. "Good-bye, GLaDOS. I would say that I'd see you again, but I won't." Under his breath, he added, "Thank goodness for that.." Activating the Time Skimmer, the scientist and his robots disappeared.


	35. Episode 35

**RedKatana: Well, a few days ago I accidentally deleted The Dr. Wily Show. Apparently when you do this FF resets the alert and favorite count (the reviews and the view counts are still there though. I find that a little odd). You'll have to re-favorite and alert it. Or don't. I don't know, it's not like I can make you or anything...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Dr. Wily Show: Episode 35**

* * *

"GET OFF RIGHT NOW!" Bass screamed. Wily robots (except Zero, of course) did as told, getting away from the wild one. The mad robot huffed, got up, and glared at them. "I could have taken her, you know.."

His brothers simply rolled their eyes and looked about. They all groaned (except for Zero. But Zero didn't do much. He just seemed completely out there) loudly when they saw that they were in another laboratory.

"Oh, great. Simply great," moaned Wily. He buried his head in his filthy hands as he fought the urge to cry. "We'll never find our way back..."

Bass riveted his hateful glare at Ice Man. "Gee, I wonder whose fault that is..."

Ice Man was about to respond when someone shouted out, "Albert!" They all jumped (except for Zero), startled. The long-haired robot just continued to stare at the light fixtures.

Wily lifted his head from his hands and spun around. "Weil! It's so good to see you again!" he exclaimed and walked over to the other scientist, giving him a firm handshake.

Copy X blinked rapidly, furrowed his eyebrows, and frowned. "Um.. W-Who are t-these p-p-people a-and how do y-you know t-them?"

Dr. Weil clasped his hands together, absolutely delighted. "This is Dr. Wily," clarified Weil, who still had that delighted grin on his face. When Copy X faced him questioningly, he groaned, and added in an annoyed voice, "Yes, I'm talking about that Wily."

Copy X frowned and looked back at the strangers. He gulped and spoke in a rush (or at least he tried to), "B-B-But t-t-that's not p-p-"

He turned to the copy and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Dr. Weil answered, "He has a time machine." God, if he could fix that stupid stammering of his he would. Unfortunately, that blasted Elpizo made sure that X's body was far too fried for that. It was so incredibly annoying.

"I-If you s-s-say s-so, M-Master Weil," whispered Copy X, unsure. The copy took three few steps back, as if he was afraid that Wily's robots would attack him.

Weil twitched a little at the robot speech impediment, but quickly regained his composure. The scientist took a deep breath, smiled once more at Wily, and forced his voice to sound cheerful. "So how have you been, Albert?"

Wily smiled at the other scientist. "Pretty good," was his answer. After a few moments he looked at the ceiling and frowned. "Well..."

Weil's mouth went down. With his voice full of concern, he asked, "What's wrong, Albert?"

The other scientist chuckled, embarrassed. "Well, you see... We've been having a lot of," Wily looked at his robots briefly, "trouble recently."

Dr. Weil cocked his brow. "Oh? What kind of trouble?"

Zero frowned as he listened to Weil and Wily's conversation. After a few moments of trying to understand all the techno-babble, he sighed aloud and decided to give up. He looked across the room and noticed a robot behind Copy X looking at him in a strange manner. The robot had green-eyes, green-armor and a very weird helmet. The helmet had a giant red-jewel on the front of it and winglike extensions on the back of it. It bore a great resemblance to a Valkyrie's helmet.

Slowly the green-armored robot walked over to him, almost like he was in a trance. "Zero?" he breathed, sounding uncertain. He began stretching a hand towards the others face, then stopped, thinking better of it. "Um.." He looked down at the ground, looking quite ashamed of himself as a gentle blush formed on his normally pale cheeks. "You... I.. uh..."

Still frowning, Zero tilted his head, examining the other robot as he replied, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

The robot frowned, uncomfortable. Which was pretty understandable, considering this was Zero's past self he was talking to. "Hello," he said, his voice starting to sound confident as he stretched his arm out to the other reploid, "my name is Harpuia. Nice to meet you."

Zero accepted the friendly gesture and gave the green robot a shy smile. "Nice to meet you too." Harpuia smiled a little at that. "So.. now what?" asked the red robot.

"Harpuia," Dr. Weil began, his eyes still fixed on the other scientist, "show Wily's robots where they'll be staying."

The green reploid looked back at him and nodded. "Yes sir." His nervous expression disappeared as he smiled at the robots. "Come along you guys."

"This might take a few days," Weil said as Harpuia and the Robot Masters left the room, "so you'll have to stay here for a some time."

Wily nodded. "That's fine," he responded. He looked behind Weil and at Copy X. "This is..?"

"Copy X," the other scientist replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now, I need to know, what's with-"

Dr. Wily froze and looked at Dr. Weil. "Copy... X?"

Weil gave a slight nod at the other scientist. "He was made by Dr. Ciel. You know, the perfect copy of Mega Man X. I believe I mentioned him when I went on your show."

"Oh right, now I remember," Wily whispered, frowning as he looked up at the ceiling of Weil's laboratory.

"Now I have a second question for you, my friend," said Weil, rubbing his mustache.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Wily.

Weil gave a small cough into his palm and pointed behind the other with his other hand. "It's about the egg."

Dr. Wily groaned at the mention of Enker.

* * *

**With Harpuia**

* * *

"These," Harpuia said, gesturing to the bland metal doors in the hallway, "are our rooms for guests." He frowned and looked back at them. "There aren't enough for all of you, so some of you will have roommates." He glanced at the door. "I hope that isn't a problem."

Ballade grinned at that and jumped for joy, happier than a kid meeting his idol. "Yay!" while jumping and teheeing.

"I wanna be roommates with Ballade!" Ice Man said, raising his hand up. Harpuia raised his eyebrow at that but didn't comment on it. Ballade, however, widened his grin and hugged Ice Man, nuzzling his face.

Punk gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I guess me and Bass could sleep together."

Bass; right eye twitch at the way he had phrased that. "Don't put my name, sleep and together together again. Please, just," he shook his head, "just don't... It sounds wrong," he settled with, shivering in disgust.

Punk covered his mouth as he began to guffaw. "Pfft, together together."

Bass gave him a menacing glare and showed his vampire-like teeth for all to see. "It's not funny."

Elec Man leaned over to Crash Man and whispered, "Not as wrong as Bass, sleep, and Wily, am I right?" Crash Man grinned and chuckled.

Crash Man giggled. With a grin, he turned to Harpuia and said, "I could stay with Elec Man, we'll-"

"No," began Elec Man, his voice harsh, "I am not sleeping in the same room as someone with drills for hands. I'd rather stay with somebody like Quint."

Quint sent him a hateful glare, the twitching of eye almost invisible behind his dark visor. "What's that supposed to mean?" Crash Man looked at his drills, then at the ground. He let out a long, loud, disappointed sigh.

Harpuia gave a very small nod, his lips pursed tightly and his face thoughtful. "So Crash Man has a room to himself," he said to himself, making the lonesome Wily robot sigh audibly again. The reploid turned to Shadow Man, his eyebrow raised. "Where you do want to sleep?"

The ninja gave him a quick glance and with his voice monotone, said, "I don't really care."

Harpuia nodded once again and started to briskly yet softly walk away. "Very well. I'm sure you are all extremely tired. I'll be on my way."

"Good-bye!" shouted Zero and waved at Copy X's general, a giant grin on his face. Bass and Punk flinched at the volume of their newest brother's voice. Harpuia looked back at the legendary reploid and after a moment, returned the gesture hesitantly. He was still unsure of how to react to Zero's presence. Once X's ex-best friend (or should he say future best friend..?) entered a guest room, Harpuia sighed and leaned against one of the ice-cold walls.

He regarded the metal ceiling for a while, his thoughts reflective as he lout a relieved sigh. "Gosh, this is such a weird day," he muttered to himself before slowly trekking back to Dr. Weil's lab.


End file.
